Twilight Continued
by brengal
Summary: Inspiration to write this book came while waiting for book 4 in the twilight series. A large amount was written before 'Breaking Dawn' came out. My book starts with a wedding and is similar to life in that it continues, but unlike life there is no death.
1. Chapter 1

THE WEDDING

THE WEDDING

The day had arrived! My day, the day Isabella Swan would no longer exist and a new person named Mrs. Isabella Cullen would begin her life with an angel. This was actually the day I dreaded because I had to marry my angel but afterwards we would go to the happy place and _that_ was where I wanted to be.

I had spent the night at the Cullen's in Edward's room so that Alice could dress me for my big day and he kissed me as I awoke. "Good morning", he whispered, "Alice gave me strict instructions that I'm to leave and so I'm going to hunt nearby and I'll see you later. I nodded but still clung to him not wanting this separation to occur and I searched for his lips again. He kissed me gently and then extricated himself from my arms just as Alice came bustling in.

"There's plenty of time for that later", she said matter of fact. She laid down a tray of food on a small table and pushed him out the door. He winked at me as he left and I grimaced. "Eat", she said, as I pulled myself off the bed. "Your mother will be here shortly so you need to shower and then we can start to get you ready".

For the next hour or two, I was dressed and made up. We had moved to Alice's room for Alice wanted everything to be perfect and I let her have her way without complaining too much. Esme and my mom helped Alice while I just went to 'my happy place' and allowed them to take pleasure in what they were doing. I wanted my mom to have this time because I knew that soon she wouldn't be able see her only daughter again. Even though I was ready to make the change to become a vampire, I would definitely miss Renee and my dad, Charlie. They of course had no idea of this change, only that I was marrying Edward, the love of my existence and with whom I was absolutely sure I had made the right choice. The plan was that Edward and I would travel to Dartmouth following our honeymoon and be a married couple on campus. This was definitely a plus in their eyes, their only daughter attending an Ivy League college.

The guest list for the wedding was not large, just the Cullen's, my parents, Renee's husband Phil, a couple of my friends Angela and Ben, Charlie's work mates and those from La Push, the Quilieute Indian Reservation, who were invited including Seth Clearwater and his Mom, Sue. I blocked out that my best friend Jacob Black would not be here because he was off being a werewolf somewhere in Canada. All I had to do was walk past these few people with my arm on Charlie's and then stand next to Edward while the words we planned were read. We excluded "until death do you part" because that wouldn't be true. Eternity was for us. Emmett had obtained a license to perform the marriage and hopefully I could keep my face straight when I looked at him.

Renee and Esme finally left Alice and I alone together. She insisted I look at what she had created. What I saw in the mirror was not myself, plain and ordinary, but someone I hoped soon to become. I saw my vision of me sitting on a swing beside Edward in another time, my Anne of Green Gables moment. Seeing Alice's apprehensive look, I smiled affectionately and hugged her. "I love you Alice", I said "and you did a great job".

She beamed at me then, "I love you too Bella and I love that we are soon to be sisters".

"We are already sisters", I told her and hugged her again. "You look gorgeous too," I said admiring her.

The time was suddenly here. Alice gave me a few last minute instructions and helped me down the stairs. Charlie stood at the bottom looking very debonair in his tux. As I drew close to him, I noticed tears in his eyes, "You are so beautiful," He whispered and hugged me tight as if he knew that our time was short together. This made my eyes tear up even though I had vowed not to let it happen and my eyes were blurry as we followed Alice into the room where our guests were seated.

I brushed the tears from my eyes in anticipation of seeing Edward's face and there it was, my Angel's face looking at me in anticipation and absolute love. I smiled at him and he in turn gave me his angel smile. I saw nothing else; nothing could move my eyes from his liquid gold eyes. I reached him and then clung to his waiting arm. He held my hand and continued to look in to my eyes and I in his. Somehow we managed to answer the questions Emmett asked and exchanged wedding bands and then it was over and we kissed longingly as if we had been separated too long.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen", he whispered to me gently.

"I love you too, my angel", I replied.

Everyone clapped and then the congratulations came as we moved past the guests. Renee was in tears and so was Charlie and so was I. Edward held me close as we interacted with everyone. Alice beamed and so did Esme, even Rosalie seemed happy. Our plan was not to stay for the reception but to leave as soon as we could without upsetting anyone. I threw my bouquet and my friend Angela caught it as we ran up stairs.

Alice caught up with us and shepherded me into her room once again to change clothes. I was impatient for Edward to come and get me and brushed off her attempts to tidy up my hair and makeup as soon as he came through the door. He picked me up in his arms kissing me again and carried me down stairs to his waiting car before anyone realized what had happened and then we were off, driving away to our happy place.

The journey to our happy place was over. The beautiful room was secured and we were inside. Edward had carried me over the threshold while kissing me and my eyes were still only for him. This was the moment I had longed for and it was here, we didn't have to worry about going too far any more, we had done everything right and we were husband and wife. He set me down while kissing me and his kiss became urgent and forceful. I responded, kissing him back with as much passion as I could muster. I had no problem unbuttoning his shirt which he wriggled out of and my clothes were suddenly gone, a crumpled heap at my feet. He picked me up and laid me on the bed, his lips leaving my mouth and he started kissing me on my neck and then moving down my body. I in turn moved to unbuckle his pants which he wriggled out of.

We lay together gently touching each others bodies, then for a moment looking into each others eyes. 'Remember I'm going to try", he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you". "Please tell me if I should stop and I will".

I kissed him fervently and then we made love passionately. There was a little pain but nothing to want me to stop him. At this moment there was nothing I wanted more, my anticipation was fulfilled, my love for him overflowing.

That night I slept dreamlessly, safely tucked in my angel's arms. He had placed the quilt between us so I wouldn't be too cold and when I awakened he kissed me. "Did I hurt you last night?" he asked me.

"A little', I answered truthfully. His look of consternation made me giggle, "I was after all a virgin, so it was to be expected", I said.

He grinned then, "Am I to assume you are not sorry to lose that title?"

"You may assume what you want, just keep doing what you're doing". I retorted.

He then kissed me passionately and our love making continued. Throughout the day we made love and talked and sometimes I ate. The things we talked about had only to do with each other, good memories of our relationship thus far, feelings we disclosed, the pleasure we now felt, strategy to improve our love making and to learn about each others bodies. It didn't feel embarrassing to discuss these things. It just seemed natural to want to know how to give and receive pleasure.

"I want to know what you are thinking as I touch your body, he insisted. I want to know if I give you pleasure and I want you to reciprocate. I was shy at first to touch him but he guided me to know what made him feel good. It felt perfect to be able to give and take. My heart felt so full and I loved him so much.

In the evening we showered and dressed because Edward wanted us to explore our happy place. We ate at a fabulous restaurant close to our hotel but it was hard to concentrate on food with Edward close to me, watching me eat. We kissed often in between my trying to eat and I blushed when the waiter interrupted our kissing.

We left the restaurant and drove around looking at the sites and I cuddled close to him not wanting any space between us. We ended up on the beach walking and kissing in the moonlight. Sometimes I ran from him splashing barefoot through the water and he chased me only to catch me and scrunch me into his arms. Sometimes while running I tripped and he caught me, falling down beside me laughing loudly and I laughed too. There was no one around to disturb us so we made love on the beach. Upon returning to the hotel room, we continued to make love, and talk until I fell asleep, happy but exhausted. He listened to my sleep talking and I blushed in the morning when he told me what I said.

Sometimes we would leave the hotel in the early morning and drive to a far away place, away from prying eyes, so I could experience Edward's beauty in the sunlight and there was always an excuse for making love.

Sometimes we went to a concert, opera, or ballet in the evening but it was hard to concentrate as he kissed my hair, face and my neck. Fortunately we sat in a booth with no one behind us to complain. I knew without a doubt he loved me and I was besotted by him. I wasn't sure how we were going to last through eternity with so much love between us. There was nothing I wanted more than him, there were no holes between us and time stood still.

This was how our honeymoon continued and all too soon it was over. We had only spoken of love between the two of us and suddenly we had to face the future and my pain. We had lived a fairy tale existence for one week and now had to face the changes having to be made if I was to continue to be eighteen for ever. This was _my_ choice, but I was still afraid of the burning, excruciating pain which I remembered from before. I was, however, even more afraid of the Volturi finding me still human and forcing their wrath on my new family, the Cullen's. I also had a new role as Edward's wife and a new responsibility of being a Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

BACK TO REALITY

BACK TO REALITY

On the way home, I pondered on what was expected of Edward's wife. I knew he wanted me to go to Dartmouth but how was it possible? Where would we live? Would I be so blood thirsty that I would misbehave? What were his expectations of me? Would I be smart enough and capable enough to fit in with my new family? Could I drive my new fast car like a Cullen? Would I be beautiful like them? Or, did he just expect me just to make love to him and be pretty? I looked up at him, his hand tightening on mine.

"What are you thinking" he asked smiling, lifting my hand up and brushing his lips against it. I hesitated, blushing.

"Bella!" he exclaimed urgently," I need to know".

I reiterated the questions and he laughed.

"You will soon find out my love. We need to go over our future plans when we arrive home but if you want to make love and look as beautiful as you do now, it will suit me fine".

I sighed, wondering why he felt that way about plain little me.

I reached up to kiss his lips but he turned away briefly,

"Unless you want me to stop the car, you must wait until we are in our room, my self control is limited".

I giggled, "I'd ask you to stop the car but it could possibly delay our arrival indefinitely," I countered. He laughed heartily.

It was late afternoon when we arrived home (home being the Cullen residence). We were greeted enthusiastically. All the guys congratulated Edward and patted him on the back.

They made comments such as, "We didn't know if you had it in you?"

Esme hugged me. "Welcome home." She said.

Alice and Rosalie both kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised by Rosalie's show of affection but pleased. They both said together, "Welcome home, Sister." And they laughed. They hugged Edward too.

"I hope you didn't look too closely at what Bella and I did because it was x-rated," he exclaimed to Alice. I blushed very red.

Alice laughed, "I knew you were up to no good Edward, so I tried to ignore you." She winked at me, don't worry Bella, I don't have to see to know what you did, I have a vivid imagination." I blushed again and everyone laughed.

Edward hugged me, "Don't listen to them, Bella, they're jealous, and to them he added, "If you don't stop teasing, Bella won't want to make love to me ever again." I buried my face into Edward's chest and everyone laughed again.

Edward's room, which was now _our_ room, had been changed somewhat. A few small feminine touches had been added by my mother-in-law and my 'sisters". Red roses adorned the room everywhere, and petals scattered on the bed. A tray of food was there for my benefit which looked inviting. The closet had been rearranged to encompass my meager wardrobe with room to spare. My wardrobe was something Alice insisted would have to increase, "Part of being a Cullen," she said.

Their thoughtfulness brought tears to my eyes as they left us alone.

Edward held my face in his hands and looked at me cautiously, "Are you homesick or did the teasing bother you?" he asked, wondering about the tears.

"No, Edward, I'm so happy I could burst. Your family are so wonderful and kind, even Rosalie, and I don't deserve to be so happy."

He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me with the same enthusiasm he had before. My heart fluttered and I couldn't breathe.

They're your family now Bella. Rosalie may not agree with what you are about to do but she _is_ grateful to you for making me complete and I _am_ complete now."

He started kissing me in a way that should be illegal and soon we were making love again. When we stopped, Edward held me close, expecting me to sleep but I decided to eat and then thought about the questions I had.

I looked at him, "After I change, will I be smart enough, capable enough and beautiful enough to fit in?"

He rolled his eyes, "You already meet those criteria my silly, beautiful Bella. You will be smarter, more capable and even more beautiful if that's possible."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Will I be able to drive my car as fast as all of you without paying attention?"

"My love; we all pay attention. Our reflexes are much greater than yours at present but yes, to answer your question."

I lay down beside him and he kissed my hair. "Now you silly, sensitive girl, would you please try to sleep? The other questions can wait until the morning. You have been awake far too long and you need to rest. This entire love making is tiring you out."

Even though I wanted to stay awake, he hummed my lullaby and soon I was asleep.

I awoke in the morning, the sun streaming through the windows. Edward's name escaped my lips but he didn't answer. I jumped up wondering why and found a note in his perfect handwriting.

**If you awake before I return, I went hunting close by. Esme left a tray of food for you. Please stay here until I return, I love you, Edward.**

I decided to eat and found myself to be hungrier than I expected. A shower was next on my list and it was while I was enjoying the water running over me, Edward returned. He helped me out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and carried me in his arms to the bed. He then kissed me exultantly on my lips.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered and I nodded as I ran my fingers through his hair. My resolve to dress and behave like a normal married woman and not a newly wed had begun to crumble but he reluctantly stopped kissing me and pulled me off the bed.

"We have to talk to Carlisle so we'll continue this later my love."

I hurriedly dressed and brushed my hair, and then Edward picked me up and carried me down stairs where Carlisle and Alice waited.

They obviously had been discussing already how to change me. Carlisle had been instructing Edward on the best way to do it.

Carlisle explained the plan to me. "I'm going to give you pain medication which may or may not work. All of us will be here to help you through this. Edward will start the process. In other words he will bite you according to my instructions, and inject his venom into your body. None of us will force this upon you, and if you need more time, that's fine to. You have already experienced the pain when James bit you so you know what to expect. We are not sure how you will react once the pain subsides but we will watch you _very_ closely and we may need to restrain you for a while. As soon as we feel you are stable, we will allow Edward to take you to Dartmouth. It will take a year for your human blood to dissipate from your body completely and even later you could have a relapse as Edward did. If you are absolutely sure you want to proceed, we can start in the morning. As you know, Edward would prefer you spend a year at Dartmouth before changing. You could spend more time visiting your parents during semester breaks etc. The Volturi should not influence your decision; Alice is watching them and will know if they decide to check on you. Edward tells us you are worried about us but don't be, we can protect ourselves. Seth will warn us if there is any problem with the werewolves. You need to talk it over with Edward but if you decide to go to Dartmouth you will need to leave soon. You can also make the change there and we will come up if Edward needs help."

"Thanks Carlisle, I already made my decision but Edward and I can discuss it further. You have given me something to think about." I smiled at Carlisle and he smiled back. Edward gave me a hug. I couldn't resist reaching up to give him a kiss,

"Can we go to our meadow?" I asked.

"Only if we can finish what we started earlier." He winked at me and I blushed.

"It seems I'm spending more time removing my clothes than wearing them," I pretended to complain as Edward unbuttoned my blouse and reached around my back to unhook my bra. "I think it will be a waste of money to purchase any new clothes because I obviously don't need them. So there! If you're watching, Alice"

The weather was warm with a slight breeze that caused me to shiver, or maybe it wasn't the breeze but Edward's lips as he kissed my body. My heart rate picked up and I stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella," he whispered as he continued to undress us both while still kissing me and touching me. I felt the heat seep through my body and groaned at his touch, responding as he wanted me to. His lips, his tongue, his hands gave me great pleasure. He gently made love to me and I begged for him not to stop and kissed him urgently, "You are so good," I said as I finally relaxed in his arms

After we lay on the grass for a few minutes, I reached up to kiss him, wanting more.

"Unfortunately we have to talk my love," he said, "If you wait a year to change, we don't need to talk now and we can continue, your human hormones always seem to help me out," he laughed and I pouted. "In a year our marriage won't be quite so new and maybe you will be willing to stop making love for at least three days then, but are you willing now?'

"I'll never want to stop for even a minute," I said teasingly

He laughed but continued, "Knowing that I am comfortable making love with you while you are still human and not hurting you, I therefore will not be affected by your decision, I want you either way and I can wait three days now or later." He kissed me briefly, "You are mine, my life, and my soul. You are everything to me. I told you before that if I could become human for you I would, I am selfish for wanting you and taking you and needing every part of you."

"Edward you are less selfish than me because I want you to. I should have sent you away from the beginning but I needed you then as now. I absolutely cannot live without you, ever, and I am so honored to be your wife. I want to live with you for ever and I am ready to join your family and your world. Charlie and Renee don't need me and they know I'm happily married to you. I am not willing to be older than what I am now and I'll go through any amount of pain to be by your side forever. I know you will protect me. I trust you and I know your family will keep me in line. We'll work through this thing and still make Dartmouth happen. I will make you proud of me."

"I already am proud of you, my brave little wife," he said and kissed me intensely, "So we have a date with Carlisle tomorrow?"

"Yes, "I said and flung myself at him.

He caught me and we rolled over and over in the grass, kissing touching and making love again and again through the morning.

We arrived home at my lunch time; Esme had food waiting for me downstairs in the dining room. Carlisle was there. While I ate, Edward told him what my decision was and that I was ready to start the change in the morning.

"I will come up to your room after you have slept and we will begin," he said quietly.

"I'm ready I said in response."

I finished eating while Edward and Carlisle were going over some final details. Alice joined them and I slipped away not wanting to know all they were discussing.

I sought out Rosalie, wanting to make peace with her. I informed her of my decision and explained my reasoning. If I stayed human with Edward, I would eventually die and he would find a way to kill himself as he had tried previously when he thought I was dead. "We have tried to live without each other and that proved impossible. Edward and I cannot have children, even if I remained human. I cannot imagine being apart from him and married to someone else in order to do that. My life is complete with him and I have no regrets. Please understand Rosalie and forgive me for not choosing the path you would have preferred. I need your friendship and for you and Alice to support me and help me through this."

She smiled, "I do indeed see there is no choice, and as I know you I understand why Edward loves you so much. There is nothing to forgive, except please forgive me for not understanding before. You are my sister as well as my friend and I'm learning to love you too."

Rosalie hugged me and I her. "Alice and I will always be there for you, don't worry," she held my hand, "I'm so thankful to have my brother back because you were so brave."

Edward came looking for me and smiled when he saw Rosalie and I holding hands. "Come on witch," he exclaimed, "I need you in my boudoir." He grabbed me away from Rosalie, picked me up and flew up stairs to our room.

"What magic have you been weaving now my love."

I grimaced as he threw me on the bed and sat beside me. "You know what we talked about. I wanted her to understand things from my perspective and she does now. I need all of you to help me through this, but I _have_ to do it," I emphasized.

"You don't _have_ to do anything, he reiterated.

"_Yes_ I do, even you can't seem to understand why I must."

"Are you afraid? He looked at me questioningly.

"I'm very much afraid of the pain if the drugs don't work and I'm afraid of you suffering with me," I sat up and touched his face, "I am selfish because I _do_ need you to be with me," he kissed me.

"I just hope you love me the same afterwards because I won't be able to die if you leave me."

He gathered me up in his arms smiling, and then began kissing me as he knotted his fingers in my hair pulling me closer; my heart accelerated and I couldn't breathe. Soon we were lying on the bed naked again and our love making seemed perfect. I sighed exultantly, wanting this, needing this. You are so good," I said and he laughed exuberantly.

We lay beside each other enjoying the moment while I caught my breath. Suddenly he whipped the sheet over us both. I didn't wonder why too long because almost simultaneously there was a knock at the door and Alice spoke as she entered the room.

"While you to love birds are having a break, I need to kidnap Bella." She pulled on my arm as she spoke and I arose reluctantly, not because I was naked, because Alice had seen me naked many times during my long recovery after James' attack on me. I was reluctant because I didn't want to be removed from Edward's arms. I ran to the closet and pulled on my pajamas. When I came out, Edward was sitting up in bed with his hands clasped behind his neck looking very smug and very inviting. I leaned over to kiss him but Alice grabbed me and pulled me out of the room. She looked at me with a pitying expression on her face and I blushed.

"I can't help it, "I said apologetically, "I can't seem to get enough of him. I'm not sure if I'll ever recover from this love sickness. How long does it take before you have to come out of the clouds and start functioning normally?" I asked her. I must have looked sad because she gave me a hug as we entered her room.

"Hopefully the clouds will always be there for you to walk on, Bella, but you will eventually put things into perspective and the mundane tasks of everyday will come into play. You will then prioritize.

"Would you like to call your parents?"

"Could I Alice?"

"It would be advisable before the change. I brought you in here so that you would be away from any distractions." She handed me the phone, "Take as long as you need." She busied herself on some paperwork while I called Renee. Renee was excited to hear my voice. I became very emotional realizing I would miss her but she assumed the emotion was because I was in love. She wanted to know all the details of my honeymoon and I told her where we went and some of what we did. I didn't want to disclose what we mostly did but she didn't press on the sex. I told her I have never been so ecstatically happy and I was more in love now than even before. I'm sure she put two and two together. I made her aware we were traveling to Dartmouth soon and I would send her E-mails as often as I could. I told her I loved her and not to do anything reckless. My emotions started to overpower me and I hurried to end the call, then I wept while Alice held me.

After I calmed down, Alice insisted I call Charlie. It was easier to talk to him because he didn't ask too many questions, just if everything went well. Being a guy he wanted to know if Edward was gentle with me, I blushed knowing what he meant. I told him that Edward was the kindest, most considerate husband a girl could wish for. He embarrassed me by asking if we used protection. Obviously the idea of me getting pregnant before completing my education bothered him. I told him not to worry; pregnancy was not a priority for Edward and me. I told him I would E-mail him as often as I could from Dartmouth. I asked him to keep me updated on Billy, Jacob and the Clearwater's at La Push. He said he already missed my cooking. I told him he needed a woman, "You don't know what you're missing," I joked.

He laughed, "I think I'm too set in my ways."

"I love you Dad," I said trying to end the conversation because my emotions were getting the better of me and pretty soon the flood gates would open.

"I love you Bella," he said as his voice cracked, "Enjoy your new life," he whispered.

"Love you Charlie," I managed to squeak out, hurriedly hanging up the phone and then I collapsed on Alice's floor crying.

Alice let me cry for a while but then she told me to go get cleaned up and ready because she, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were taking me to Seattle to buy clothes and other items. When I protested, she insisted I had to prepare for Dartmouth and wouldn't be able to go later, so it was now or never. The other items included a computer, bed linen, bathroom items etc. and contact lenses.

Edward was already dressed when I returned to our room. He knew from Alice's mind, I had been crying and why. He bent to kiss me but I avoided the kiss.

"I have to focus on other things, Edward. If I kiss you I won't be able to go shopping and neither will you because I'll trap you here.' He laughed loudly and pretended to chase me into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHANGE

THE CHANGE

We were soon in Seattle in spite of the distance. All of us had crowded into Carlisle's car and Emmett drove. I surprised myself by having fun buying clothes, shoes etc. even a couple of nightgowns which I probably wouldn't wear. I wasn't allowed to worry about cost and I certainly wasn't allowed to see the receipts. Alice and Rosalie wouldn't allow me to protest at the cost even if I accidentally saw the tags. They had just as much fun dressing me and Edward admired their choices for me. Money was no object and I was told to relax and enjoy.

"Your name is Bella Cullen and you have a responsibility to dress well, so accept these things dutifully," Alice told me trying not to be exasperated with me.

It was amazing how fast we went from store to store and how fast Alice and Rosalie accurately chose my outfits. All I had to do was try them on and gain Edward's approval.

After the clothes shopping we moved on to the other items, Edward insisted I have two computers; one had to be a lap top to take to class. Edward and I chose bed linen, towels and bathroom items. There was a list of school items in addition to the computers and Jasper and Emmett bought those while we were clothes shopping. Of course, the outfits had to be accessorized with purses, shoes etc. and Edward insisted on some jewelry, this was not costume jewelry and I chose the plainest I could find. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

The contacts Edward chose because he wanted my eyes to look as brown as possible while covering the red my eyes would become.

All of us went to a restaurant and only I ate. We sat and talked about trivial things and I felt I was a part of them and I belonged. I remembered when I first came to Forks and the kids in the cafeteria seemed to ostracize the Cullen's but I was definitely included as one of them. Of course, the guys had to pick on Edward's infatuation for me and mine for him. They wanted details of our honeymoon and when neither Edward nor I were prepared to disclose too many details, they started suggesting what we had done. When I blushed at their suggestions, probably because they came close to the truth, they laughed.

"If Bella blushes it must mean we came close to what happened, Emmett teased.

I blushed again, "Edward please make them stop," and I buried my face in his chest. Edward only laughed and kissed the top of my head.

Too soon, we were on our way home. Most of our purchases were in the trunk but some were to be delivered to a particular address in Dartmouth. I guessed that was where we would stay but wondered what kind of place it was.

I slept in the car leaning against Edward and when we arrived home he carried me up stairs, I woke up and kissed him.

"Oh it's alright for you to kiss me but not me, you?"

"You can kiss me as much as you like now that I don't have to focus on anything else, in fact I'm up for much more than just kisses and the night is young."

He helped me undress and laid me gently on the bed. I watched him undress but he did it so fast it was a blur. He lay beside me on the bed and I felt relaxed and calm. He sat up on one elbow and leaned over me, his free hand reaching over to caress my body and tease my senses. He moved on top of me, bringing his face down to mine and kissing me so that I couldn't breathe. His breath was intoxicating and made me dizzy. I gasped as his kissing became more intense. His hands moved over my body in a sensual way making me beg for his touch to give me pleasure. Soon we were making love again and he swung me around so I was on top of him and my hands and lips were moving over him. His love making was not as gentle as before but he was still careful. After we were done I still lay on top of him with my face close to his. He closed his eyes as my fingers traced his features.

"Are you happy," he asked me.

"More than you can know," I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Are you mad at me?" he questioned opening his eyes and looking into mine.

"Why do you ask," I wondered

"I spent money on you," he stated.

"Did it make you happy to buy me presents?" I asked.

"More than you can know," and his eyes glowed.

"I'll never ask you to buy me anything unless it's a necessity but I'm not going to argue or complain anymore so long as it makes _you_ happy. Please try not to go overboard though, my needs are fairly simple, I only need you," I said touching his nose. "Will you let me spend money on you if I feel the need?"

"Of course, but don't go overboard though, just remember I only need you my Bella." I laughed with him.

"Tell me where we're going to stay in Dartmouth?" I wanted to know.

"For this, I'm going to surprise you, you will soon see." He said smiling.

"I don't like surprises, Edward," I sulked.

"You will love this one, Bella, I promise you."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll turn you over my knee and spank you."

"Why can't you just tell me," I teased.

"Don't try your persuasive charms on me, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, please," I begged and then started to kiss his, lips, his face, his neck, his shoulders and I giggled as he threw me off him.

He bent over me and started to tickle me and he laughed as I tried to wriggle away from him. Before long I was laughing and screaming for him to stop.

"Edward – you – win." I said between laughing and screaming and finally I slipped of the bed in a heap on the floor. Before I could move, he reached down and picked me up, placing me on the bed beside him.

"Please don't tickle me again," I pleaded giggling.

"I guess we'll have to make love again," he said kissing me.

"That's a much better idea, I like that," I said surrendering to his advances.

We continued to make love into the early hours of the morning. I was tired but I wanted as much of this human experience as possible.

Edward finally insisted I sleep. "I have some final preparations to make for your change."

"Please don't leave me," I pleaded sleepily.

"I won't be gone long," he said as he dressed. Then he tucked my quilt around me and hummed my lullaby, I was soon asleep.

I had been more exhausted than I realized and Edward had to shake me awake. I dragged myself into the shower before it occurred to me,

"What should I wear?"

"Just wear pajamas for now," Edward said, "Carlisle and I will take off whatever we need to."

"I beg your pardon? Is everyone in this house going to see me naked?" I said, alarmed.

"Remember Bella, Carlisle is a physician and Alice and I have seen you naked already. It may be necessary for Rosalie or Esme to help us but no one else, I swear. We will cover you up as much as possible but if you thrash around too much some of us might have to hold you down.

"Please let the drugs work," I said mostly to myself. Of course Edward heard me.

"That would make it better for all of us," he exclaimed grimly.

Suddenly, it hit me and I knew how to get through the next three days.

Edward! I exclaimed. The towel I had wrapped around me dropped to the floor as I ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me looking pleasantly surprised.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Edward bite me while we're making love," He looked almost shocked and shook his head.

"Please Edward, I know it will work, the passion in me will be enough to subdue any pain." He placed me on the bed.

"Why do you think that?"

"The first time we made love you did hurt me, it didn't seem like much at the time and it wasn't enough to damage me but afterwards when the passion was over, it felt sorer than I was prepared to admit. I thought it would hurt the next time but again the passion built up and whatever pain I felt was nothing compared to your love making. It doesn't hurt anymore of course."

"Bella that was nothing compared to the pain you will feel if I bite you." He countered.

"I know what that pain feels like because James bit me and I know I can take any pain so long as you make love to me," He shook his head.

"Please Edward, at least let's try." My powers of persuasion went into action, "Please, please," and I kissed him as passionately as I could. He looked into my eyes, holding my face between his hands.

"You know, there _are_ people who actually inflict pain upon themselves to feel passion, so it must work," I said, "The pain enhances the passion and the passion decreases the pain."

"You realize," he said slowly, that it bothers me to do this to you at all."

I nodded, "Carlisle will be close by and so will everyone else if I lose it, I trust you, so please trust me."

"I still remember you screaming in agony when James bit you."

"I had a lot of other pain too but you were there my Angel and it helped a lot. The pain when you left me was much worse and there _was_ no comfort in that." He gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry about that any more because your comfort is much more pleasant now."

He laughed. "So your powers of persuasion are working on me again," he sighed, "What am I going to do with you witch?"

He picked up his phone and told Carlisle what I wanted, "I'm not sure it will work so please stand by. She seems to think the passion will overpower the pain," Carlisle obviously said something because Edward then said, "You think it's worth a try?" He listened to Carlisle's answer, "OK, we'll go with what she wants." He closed the phone.

Carlisle isn't sure if the drugs will work, so we'll go with the passion for now. It might be difficult to make love to you if the pain is too much for you to bear.

"Please don't think about pain, just be as passionate as I need."

"We'll go with what I said before, if you want me to stop, tell me, if you want me to continue…" I interrupted him,

"I'll only tell you don't stop," I kissed him.

He was undressed in a flash and lay beside me. I pulled myself up to look at his face, he had closed his eyes. I touched his nose and he opened his eyes to look at me,

"You are definitely a witch, he said.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured, "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him and I felt the bite on my neck between his kisses. As he continued to kiss me, I began to feel the burning. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

His hands moved over me, stirring my emotions and his kisses became more demanding on my lips and then moved down my body. I groaned in pleasure but I could feel the intense pain. His lips, his tongue, his hands, caused frenzy in me. The pain as well as the pleasure caused me to cry out.

"Do you want me to stop," he whispered.

"Never, I gasped, "Please give me more pleasure," I begged.

Perspiration poured from my body as the burning heat engulfed me.

"Are you in pain," he asked.

"Only if you stop, please," I begged urgently. "Please don't stop." I screamed more with pleasure than pain.

He moved up to kiss me and then we made love his passion making me dizzy. The burning continued through my veins, suddenly I couldn't breathe and then I passed out.

When I came to, Edward was bending over me with a worried look on his face. Carlisle was there and Alice. The pain and the burning was still there still but not as intense. My mouth felt like cotton candy and everyone's voices seemed far away. I knew I had been drugged. I slowly moved my hand over my heart and it was still beating.

I looked at Edward, my voice was slurring, "You stopped, why did you stop? You were so good you made me pass out." He laughed and kissed me gently on the lips.

I think you are too brave for your own good."

The pain and the burning seemed to come in waves similar to labor contractions. When it intensified I cried out and sometimes screamed. All day and all night, I tossed and turned, I wanted Edward to make love to me again, I was sure it helped.

"There is plenty of time for love making, we'll wait until the pain calms down, I don't want you to pass out again." I pouted.

I thought for a few minutes, "Now we really belong to each other," I said smiling, "Your venom is pulsing through my veins and even though it's painful, it makes me feel complete."

He laughed, "You must be delirious,"

Edward was sitting on the bed next to me and I pulled myself up so he could hold me. He kissed my hair as he wound his arms around me. I turned myself around so I was facing his chest and straddled my legs across his. I was still naked but he wore his pants. I lifted my face to his and he kissed me still gently.

We were comfortable for a while until the intense pain and burning returned. I put my arms around his chest, holding tight. I started perspiring again and the pain made me cry out.

"Please, Edward, kiss me,' I begged as I lifted my face to his, I reached up and grabbed his head with my hands and braided my fingers into his hair, pulling his face down to mine. This time his kiss was more intense. He undid his pants and made love to me as we sat there, and soon the intense pain eased up again. I was sure the burning in my veins was passion.

Edward sat me back on the bed while he fastened up his pants. "If I were a human male, you would have worn me out," He laughed and I giggled.

Carlisle came in and was surprised to see me sitting up and giggling, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm finding that the passion is deadening the pain."

"Can I give you more pain medication?"

"Only Edward can do that," I joked and they both laughed.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks and Edward nodded. Carlisle left and Edward showered and changed.

Alice and Rosalie bustled in, helping me into the shower and changing my damp sheets. Rosalie dressed me in one of my new nightgowns and Alice brushed and braided my hair. She finished just as the intense pain came back. I called to Edward and he held me. I flinched as something stabbed me in my hip; sure enough Carlisle was there with a syringe. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"You need to rest,' was all he said.

All the men including Carlisle left to hunt and Alice, Rosalie and Esme stayed with me. They pampered me, rubbing my back, my arms and legs when the pain came and cooling me with damp towels when the burning heat came. Lots of lotion was poured on my body and I was given massages galore. Even though I was in pain, I felt like I was in heaven. They stayed with me the rest of the day and through the evening until the men returned. Carlisle gave me more pain medication but said my body was starting to change and it might not work this time.

Edward undressed both of us and lay down beside me in bed, "What on earth did they rub on your body, you smell scented." He wrinkled his nose.

I laughed, "They pampered me and I loved it."

He kissed me urgently, "I missed you, and did you miss me?"

"Not at all," I said trying to be nonchalant.

He pretended to be shocked and then touch me in such a way to send shivers down my spine, "Did you miss me?" he asked again.

I giggled, "You can do better than that," and I pretended to ignore him. He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. He felt my heart beat and said it was slowing down. "Now tell me you missed me," he demanded as his lips moved down my body and I gasped with pleasure.

"Yes I missed you, I missed you so much," I couldn't breathe.

Just then the pain came and I started to perspire. Now I needed the passion.

"Please Edward, please don't stop, I need this.

My passion seemed to fight with the pain and the burning in my veins. He didn't stop and he gave me more intense pleasure than I could imagine. We rolled over and over, the passion overpowering the pain. When I cried out, it was difficult to tell if it was actually from pleasure or pain. When I thought him done, he would start all over again.

All I could say was, "Edward please don't stop."

I could tell he wasn't being as careful as with my human experience. I also felt stronger physically. At one point I was able to playfully push him off me. Making love all night should have exhausted me but in the morning I was wide awake.


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEW ME

THE NEW ME

The pain and the burning now seemed to be concentrated into my arms and legs. I tried to walk but my legs hurt to put weight on them. Edward carried me into the shower. He washed my hair, soaped up my body and rinsed me off. Of course this did include a fair amount of kissing and touching and giggling and laughing. He wrapped a towel around himself, then enclosed me in huge fluffy one and carried me out.

Alice and Rosalie had already changed the bed and he set me down on it. He left to dress quickly while Alice and Rosalie took care of me. I received the full body massage again and Edward wrinkled his nose when he returned and saw what they were smearing on me.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed. We all laughed.

The pain and burning continued to be excruciating in my arms and legs throughout the day. Alice, Rosalie and sometimes Esme would massage me periodically.

Now that I was almost changed from being human, Jasper didn't have a problem being around me and so he and Emmett would pop in to see me occasionally and of course have me laughing in spite of the pain. I was so relieved I didn't have to worry about being human in a vampire world. Edward came in and out of our room, not having the need to stay with me constantly to protect me. He did feel the need to come and kiss me a lot and Alice and Rosalie had to constantly shoo him away.

I noticed changes in me. My mind had become sharper along with my hearing and sense of smell. My body was definitely stronger. I pushed Edward away at one point when I felt he was being too playful in front of an audience. He toppled over and lost his balance, landing on the floor. I peered over the edge of the bed worried at what I had done but he was grinning.

"I guess it's time to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match," he laughed. Alice and Rosalie had witnessed the whole thing and couldn't stop laughing.

Even though I couldn't walk because of the pain in my legs, I felt like I was better coordinated and my confidence was improving. I hadn't looked into a mirror but I felt more beautiful, this could have been because Edward kept telling me every second he could and it was finally sinking in. I knew he loved me just as well if not more than before and it was apparent he was relieved I wasn't so fragile. My mind felt the same to me, I was still stubborn and I still had a glitch in my brain because Edward still couldn't read my mind. He would become very frustrated when I wouldn't explain what I was thinking and very annoyed if I edited my thoughts. He could read my face very well and knew if I wasn't telling him everything.

I was afraid to leave the house because I didn't know what my reactions were to humans and animals. I hadn't eaten anything the last three days, not feeling hungry but wondering when I would need to feed; as well as what I would _want_ to feed on.

My skin was cold and hard and except for my vampire bite marks, I had no imperfections. I could feel Edward's bite on my neck with my fingers and it made me proud to have received it because I knew it was the hardest thing he had ever done. I didn't regret what he had done for me because I couldn't imagine being old around him. I wasn't soft and cuddly anymore but I had other assets which seemed to override whatever I had lost. I was still eighteen even though my human birthday was close and for that I was very thankful. I would now always be eighteen and yet I would continue to learn many things with my constantly active mind. I couldn't think about my parents or Jacob and the Quilieute because this brought sadness to my thoughts.

Carlisle interrupted my reverie; he came in the room to check on me and listened to my heart with a stethoscope.

"It's much quieter now," he said, "Your heart is still beating but will probably stop during the night, at which point the pain should subside."

Edward had followed him into the room, "I think it's time for some fresh air," he said grinning. He noticed my hesitation but ignored it, insisting I wear a robe over my nightgown. He picked me up and carried me down stairs and outside to a secluded part of the grounds. He sat down on a bench cradling me in his arms and then held my face with one hand so I couldn't turn away.

"You are so brave and so beautiful," he said for what seemed the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and sighed but grinned at him.

"You are my Angel, my hero and I'm so proud to be your wife," I told him and of course he kissed me very lovingly.

"Now tell me why you hesitated when I wanted to bring you here," he admonished.

I sighed, "You're so good," and I kissed him but he didn't allow it to continue as long as I would have liked.

"I know," he said smiling, "so don't try to distract me."

"I'm afraid to leave the house because I don't know how to react to humans or animals. Just now I don't feel hungry or thirsty even though I haven't eaten in three days and I'm afraid I'll soon want blood. At the moment all I want is you."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "If you only want me, then that's all you're going to get."

"Please be serious, Edward."

"I _am_ serious; no one is going to introduce you to blood until you need it, besides," he said, "you did have an aversion to human blood while you were human and I'm hoping that will still be who you are. Most of what you were as a human intensifies as a vampire and this is one of your interesting qualities. If that's the case and most of us think it will be, you can go to Dartmouth without any problem. Having a natural aversion to human blood will definitely be a plus." He continued to explain as I look perplexed, "It's kind of like some humans can't stand to eat shellfish, so they don't eat it; you can't stand the smell of human blood so you refuse to even try it. None of us can stand the taste of human food, so we don't eat it. In any case you still have a stubborn quality and you refuse to do anything you choose not to do, on the other hand you do things you are determined to do as in capture my heart."

I ignored the desire to kiss him because I had questions, "Will you teach me to hunt?" I asked.

"Of course, probably we'll start you off with something benign as in deer,"

I suddenly felt sorry for the deer.

"You won't leave me alone will you,' I asked nervously.

"Absolutely not, my love, someone will be with you at all times. Don't get stubborn and sneak off like you did with James. Alice will watch you like a hawk, she knows your wily ways," we both laughed

Suddenly, the pain in my legs and my arms intensified again," Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Edward please! Kiss me," I begged.

He kissed me gently but I needed him to be more urgent.

"Please be passionate with me, I need to fight this pain."

He traced his tongue on my lips and down my throat, his hands unfastening my robe and my gown and then his touch on my body caused me to shiver. The burning and the pain became even more intense.

"Please help me Edward or I'll scream," I started to become agitated. He laid me down on the grass and stimulated me so that my passion awoke and I longed for him to make love to me.

"Please, Edward, please make it happen,"

When he made love to me, I cried out with pleasure, "Please don't stop," I begged. The extreme pain and burning soaked me with perspiration and my passion increased. I arched my back, raising myself to him. He continued to kiss me intensely as the pain subsided, then we both lay together for a while, he on top of me.

"Thank you Edward, that helped more than you know."

I held his face in my hands and we kissed, "I can't believe how much I love you," I said breathlessly.

"I _can_ believe how much I love you," he said kissing me again, and again.

Too soon he rolled over to dress himself and fastened my clothes. I tried to pull myself up but my arms and legs were still extremely sore and so he picked me up while I put my arm around his shoulder and we sat on the bench again.

"I'm sorry I'm so passionate, I need you so much just now," I smiled at him, shyly.

"I'm not at all sorry, I _can_ take it," He laughed loudly, "if it gets too much for me, I'll be sure to let you know, but I can't see that happening in the near future."

"You are so silly, you probably think I'm a loose woman," I laughed.

"No, you're the silly one. I have waited many years for you to come along and stir up my passions. It is very pleasant to make love to you and have you respond to me so passionately."

I frowned, "The problem is I don't ever want to stop, Alice said I would eventually be able to prioritize and be a useful person again. I can't seem to stop wanting you every second of every day and night. I even want you again now," I was embarrassed to add. "I'm so bad," I pouted.

Edward laughed, "You're such a silly girl, making love to me every second of every day and night isn't a bad thing, it isn't always possible but I am very flattered."

"I realize that, but my problem is, I want to prioritize. I need something else to occupy my mind besides you." I touched his nose with my finger.

"Well school is definitely going to occupy your mind and then you'll say, Edward leave me alone, I'm too busy."

"I'll never be too busy for you." I kissed his nose.

"I'm definitely flattered… flatterer," he touched my cheek longingly, "well tomorrow Alice will be organizing your life and that will give you something to think about, I'm sure. In the mean time, I'm all yours until sunrise my love but I think we will be more comfortable on the bed."

"Please hurry," I said urgently, "I think my pain is coming back."

Edward had me back in our room before I could blink my eyes.

"How did you do that so fast," I wondered.

"Do you want to make love or talk?" he asked.

"You _know_ what; help me get my clothes off, please."

The rest of the night I was absolutely in heaven and the pain became less and less.

Carlisle came in the morning to check on me.

"I can't hear a heart beat, has your pain gone yet?" he wanted to know.

"Almost," I replied, hopefully.

"Can you walk today?" he questioned.

"The pain is less intense but walking is still a little painful." I told him.

"Your eyes are a dark red now, have you had any urge to want to drink?"

"No," I said, "should I?"

"Not necessarily," he said, "I know from experience it is possible to go for months without feeding but it can make you very weak."

"Edward seems to be keeping my mind off food, I only want him. Do you think my passions are way too strong? Is that possible?"

"It is possible for your emotions to intensify and I'm sure that is exactly what has happened to you. According to Edward, you were very emotional before and that has obviously increased. There are worse things to intensify than that, so I wouldn't worry. You seem pretty stable otherwise."

"Will my passion settle down or decrease?" I asked.

"Absolutely not, you are what you have become. You will however learn control. Edward had great power of control where you were concerned and you will be wise to learn from him. It is much easier for him now that you are no longer human."

"I would like to think I can control myself in every way, especially the feeding problem."

"We _will_ make sure you comply with that rule." Carlisle smiled. "The wolves will be watching for any slip, we don't want to fight them and I don't think they want to fight us either."

"Do they know I have changed?" I asked.

Jasper and I made them aware of our intentions based on what _you_ desired to do. We explained the need for you to be with Edward and not grow old while he stays the same and because it _was_ your desire, they made an exception to the treaty. We promised we would abide by the treaty in every other way and that you would abide by our rules. For you to behave in any other way is unacceptable."

"It would not be acceptable to _me,_ for me to break your rules. I am determined to be good, your family has been good to me and I love you all very much."

"One of your traits you have brought to your change is your determination to make a decision and stick to it. With that in mind, I think you will do well."

Carlisle gave me a hug and I him, I was determined to make _him_ proud of me.

Edward came in at that moment, "Bella, I have news I think you will appreciate."

"Oh?" I said wondering.

"Jacob imprinted, he met his soul mate. I spoke to Seth, everyone is relieved and Jacob is coming home with his girl."

I heaved a sigh, "I am happy for him, I hope I won't be jealous."

"I'm sure you'll find out when you meet her," Edward said, smiling.

"Do you think he'll let his girl anywhere near a female vampire?" I wondered

"I'm sure he'll trust you Bella, by the way you haven't changed your appearance much, other than you are more beautiful. Don't you agree, Carlisle?"

Carlisle smiled, "Absolutely," he agreed, by the way Edward, our patient still has some leg pain so you might want to carry her around again today. Otherwise I find her to be perfect." He winked at me and left.

Alice came bustling in, "Rosalie and I are going to work on you in my room today, we are going to transform you into a Cullen, Esme will fix your room and I put a seat in my shower so you don't have to stand." I grimaced at Edward.

"Aren't you going to protect me from these mean vampires, Edward?"

"Not on your life, they might bite me," he said as Alice growled and curled back her lips. He pretended to look scared and left the room.

"He obviously doesn't care about me," I pouted.

"Would you prefer us to throw you to the wolves, then Bella?"

"I sighed, "Ok, ok, I'm your prisoner, Alice, I promise to be good."

She picked me up and carried me to her room.

I kissed her, "Thank you for taking care of me, Alice, I love you."

"It's about time you appreciated me, you newborn, you," and she laughed

"Rose," she said as she entered her room, "Our invalid still is not able to walk, so she can't escape."

Rosalie laughed, "The shower is ready, madam,"

Alice put me in there and I stayed in as long as I dared. Too soon Alice came to get me with a big fluffy towel. I helped her dry me off and then she carried me to a massage table. Both she and Rosalie worked on me, prior to fixing my hair and dressing me.

Then they said, "Walla, Mrs. Cullen."

I was afraid to look at myself, just in case I didn't look the way the Cullen's should look and I hesitated with my eyes closed.

"Bella, look at yourself," she coaxed, "you will like what you see, I promise," Rosalie said smiling.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I gasped then, who was that elegant vision I could see, looking at me? "Is that me? Is that really me?" There was a beautiful girl looking at me, wearing elegant clothes and looking every bit a Cullen as Rosalie and Alice. I looked slender in one of my new pant suits, I was the same height as before and my hair looked shiny and thick and lush, hanging straight to my waist with no adornment. My shoes matched my outfit perfectly; they were high heeled to give me more height. My face was... beautiful, I gasped again, it was pale, paler than before but my features were perfect with no flaws. I needed very little makeup. My lips were full and red and my eyes which were brown because of the contacts were a perfect shape. I almost wept but my emotions _were_ apparent.

My sisters had helped me stand and I winced but was able to turn around to see the back of me. I sat down stunned.

"I am beautiful, just like the two of you and Esme," I acknowledged.

"You were always beautiful but now you're a Cullen."

I couldn't tear myself away from the mirror, not believing the apparition in front of me. My sisters both laughed.

"Who do you love best, yourself or Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I, myself of course," and we all laughed.

Edward came in the room, not surprised at what he saw, "That outfit looks good on you and the contacts match your eyes from before." He bent down and kissed me, "I told you, you were beautiful and you didn't believe me."

I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me up, lifting me off the floor and swinging me around as I kissed him. My legs wound around his waist and he held me tight.

"I suppose it's my turn to capture my beautiful wife, not that I have any choice in the matter, I believe _she_ captured me." I giggled and they all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

NEWBORN

NEWBORN

Edward carried me down stairs to show me off to Carlisle and Esme. He set me down so I could stand. Jasper and Emmett were there too. Jasper came up close and hugged me.

"I've always wanted to do this, but not because I wanted to eat you, I just couldn't trust myself to try."

"You're good Jasper; I always understood why you couldn't."

Everyone crowded around and complemented me; Edward as always kept me close with his arm around my waist.

Carlisle said, I think you came through the three days better than anyone else. I believe Edward's pain medication worked very well."

Everyone laughed; they obviously knew what Carlisle referred to. There definitely were no secrets in the Cullen household.

"I hope you are as good with _your_ girls as Edward is to me, I wouldn't want them to be jealous."

They all laughed again but Edward laughed the loudest.

"Then to Carlisle, I said, "Maybe you should publish my history in the vampire medical journal."

Carlisle laughed, "Maybe I would if there was one." Then he said, "Now that you're sleeping nights are over, we need to introduce you to activities other than love making we need to teach you how to behave in public and have some backup plans if it becomes difficult for you to handle. We may take you on a hike where there is an occasional hiker and see how you handle the close proximity. We won't allow you to harm the human but we need to know your reaction and how you deal with it. You will remember Bree, I'm sure, and her reaction to you. She probably would have learned eventually but unfortunately she wasn't given the opportunity." He sighed.

"We could take her at night and find a sleeping human, they won't be aware if her reaction is bad," Edward remarked.

"Yes we might try that," Carlisle said, "Your sense of smell is much stronger now and you will realize humans have a smell which may be attractive to you, this then is what causes you to want to feed on them and you have to be able to control the urge. It is definitely an animal instinct."

By this time, Edward had carried me over to the love seat and sat beside me. I was appalled I might behave like an animal, I cringed and Edward squeezed my hand.

"Please Edward, I don't want to be an animal," I hid my face in his chest and shuddered.

Carlisle saw my reaction and smiled, "I can see with your determination, this could very well work. Remember, Bree was uninstructed and raw; she had no preparation and no one to guide or care for her. She found herself in a situation where she was snatched from being human and thrust into animalistic ways. She had no idea what had happened to her."

"You _know_ what you are," Edward said, "You _can_ abide by your standards, which of course are the same as mine. Remember, we are joined by my venom as well as the love we have for each other." He pulled my face up to his and looked at me intently, "Bella, you are still who you were."

Jasper now spoke, "I have dealt with many newborns and none have behaved as you are now. Don't be afraid, we _will_ take care of you."

Esme spoke, Bella, you have too much love and caring inside you to want to misbehave. After I changed, I was also able to suppress my desire for human blood, and Carlisle, as you know."

Emmett winked, "As a treat we'll go and hunt some grizzlies as soon as you're up to it."

That broke the tension and everyone laughed and that made me laugh too.

Alice and Rosalie joined us.

"Are we having a party," Alice asked, "I love parties,"

"We know," Jasper said teasingly and made to grab her but she was too quick and jumped easily out of his way.

"Don't start behaving like those two love birds," she said, "I'm surprised they're not upstairs, making out right now."

"I can't help it if Edward is so good," I tried to defend myself, "You're just jealous and you know very well we aren't up stairs because you're never surprised. I realize there aren't any secrets in this house and I want to make this clear. There is _nothing_ I would rather do than make love with Edward every second of every day and night. There is nothing more right or perfect than your brother. I absolutely love him and I'm absolutely sure he feels the same way about me. I was afraid that after I changed, I would be more interested in blood than him and so I wanted my human experience which was absolutely wonderful but I still want him as much or more than before. The other thing is if you happen upon us making love, either in our room, in the garden or anywhere, we won't stop because of embarrassment, because I'm not embarrassed. I really don't care who sees us because I won't be paying attention to anyone except Edward." I looked at him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much force as I could muster. He kissed me back, just as strongly. Everyone clapped and cheered at my speech.

Alice said, "I guess that put me in my place," and she laughed.

Edward looked at everyone and winked before kissing me again. Everyone waited patiently for us to stop and then he looked innocent, "What? Why wouldn't I take advantage of that?" Everyone laughed and I giggled.

Carlisle decided to bring everyone back to the matters at hand, "OK, that's enough fooling around for now, where were we?" He smiled pleasantly.

"We are going to take Bella on a hike with an occasional human, preferably a sleeping one," Edward reminded us.

"When you say hike, does that mean I'll be as fast as you are now," I asked.

"Yes but…," Jasper trailed off, he seemed unable to explain what he started to say.

Alice continued, "Coordination may be an issue," she looked at Edward and he spoke,

"The only flaw you had as a human, except being a danger magnet, was your coordination. Your driving fast or running fast without barreling into trees is going to be trial and error. Banging into a tree won't hurt you, but it could damage the tree quite a bit. On the other hand, your coordination has probably improved and it may not be an issue.

Developing confidence in your abilities may be all you need," Edward kissed my hair, "We'll try running in the meadow where there are no trees," he decided.

Emmett winked at me, "Are you sure _running_ is what you plan to do in the meadow? The last time you went to the meadow, there was a lot of rolling around in the grass."

"Well, don't you agree there should be rewards for good behavior?" Edward countered, laughing.

"So, we'll run some and we'll roll some, what's wrong with that?" I said grinning. Edward roared the loudest.

"I have another question," I said after the laughter had died down.

Go ahead Carlisle said.

"How do you glide around and disappear so quickly?"

"Gliding has to do with your thought process," Carlisle said, "You can make your body do anything just by thinking it, so if you don't want to walk as a human does, you can actually use your mind to move you," he continued, "You can also use your mind to drive a car or run, these are things which you will learn. Disappearing is a form of accelerating your body so fast, the eye cannot keep up with it, especially the human eye."

Alice interceded, "Don't think you can disappear from us though, you can't disappear from my mind unless you mix with those dogs again."

Alice continued to be suspicious of my intentions because of things I'd done or at least decided to do in the past, against their better judgment, such as escaping from Alice and Jasper to go and meet James with disastrous consequences.

"There's no way I even want to disappear from all of you, I'm more afraid than you are of my doing something wrong, I was just interested in how things work."

Alice's eyes looked me with the 'I'm watching you look'.

"What about feeding?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject.

"I was planning to wait until she needed to feed," Carlisle said, "If we show her a deer now, she probably won't know what to do with it." He spoke questioningly as if wanting another opinion.

"Maybe," Alice said slowly, "Rose and I should take her hunting nearby and demonstrate what to do."

Rosalie agreed, "If we make it a girl thing it will work out better."

"Will my teeth work?" I asked.

"Did you try biting Edward's ear?" Emmett joked.

"No, but I could try biting your ear, I don't want to damage Edward, I need him for more important things."

Everyone laughed.

"It looks like she foiled you there Emmett," Rosalie said, "But _I'm_ the only one allowed to bite your ear." And she reached up close to him and pretended to bite his ear. He grabbed her and then they kissed.

Jasper, not wanting to be out done, reached for Alice who was standing close to him and pulled her closer, they both looked at each other lovingly.

Carlisle laughed, "It seems Esme, that we shouldn't be outdone," he kissed her cheek. We all laughed.

"So," Edward said recapping, Alice and Rosalie will take Bella out hunting close by and then myself and maybe you Jasper and Carlisle will take her on the hike."

"Yes," Everyone agreed.

"We need to do this fairly soon because Bella and I need to leave for Dartmouth," Edward continued.

"We need to make sure her legs are pain free," Carlisle said, "Why don't you take her to the meadow tomorrow morning and try out the running and coordination," he addressed Edward. "Later tomorrow, Alice and Rosalie can take her hunting and if she's up to it we can do the hike tomorrow night, if her legs are still painful tomorrow, we can always wait another day."

I made a mental note that it was going to be tomorrow, no matter what the pain.

"Then Alice said, "If she passes the tests, you can both leave for Dartmouth as soon as you want."

That seemed to be all for now regarding me but there was plenty of business to discuss and loose ends to tie up because Edward and I were leaving, I was still included in the proceedings.

I began to learn how the Cullen's ran their household and wondered how I would fit in.

Carlisle of course worked at the hospital and lectured at various universities etc. Esme mothered everyone and kept the house in order. She had other homes in other places which she remodeled and decorated. She also worked on other peoples homes and that's where she made her money. Between them, she and Carlisle made lots of money.

Alice and Edward worked the stock market; they had no problem choosing the right stocks, so of course they made lots of money. Alice used her visions for other things too, sales on clothes etc., the best place to purchase what they needed, the best place to live, and protecting them all by watching out for visitors. Edward was well schooled and very smart. He was an accountant amongst other things and kept the Cullen finances in order. He had plenty of capital and shares, he didn't need to work. He, of course, was a good listener when he needed to know other peoples thoughts, to the Cullen advantage. I was the only person he'd ever come across he couldn't read.

Rosalie loved to work on cars and she kept the Cullen vehicles in top shape. She would obtain the vehicles when they were required, as in my 'before' car which was now gone, thank goodness, and Alice's Porsche. Rosalie was also very smart with finances and knew how to make money. I was reminded at that moment that somehow my 'after car', which I had still not seen, had to go to Dartmouth along with Edward's silver Volvo. How was I going to keep up with Edward's driving? I supposed I would eventually meet him there.

Emmett was the hunter who planned and arranged the hunts. He kept the grounds around the house in good shape as well. He was a handy man, with plumbing and electrical skills and helped Rosalie with the cars. Esme used his skills with her homes she worked on as well. He also was well educated and could keep up with the rest when it came to math and finances. He owned a chain of stores similar to the one, my friend, Mike's, family owned, but Emmett only needed to oversee his.

Jasper was a great planner and organizer; he could go to financial meetings, calm tense situations and cause excitement when needed. He was very charismatic with good business sense. He owned several businesses and traveled a lot. He would have made a good politician. He was a gambler but with Alice's help, he always won his bets. Quite a southern gentleman, he owned property in the south with a stable and race horses. This was his hobby.

I remembered Charlie giving me the speech about how good the Cullen's were, even though he had no idea _what_ they were, he was absolutely right about how they functioned as a family. I secretly hoped I would give my own independent contribution to the family.

I was lost in thought as Edward picked me up in his arms and brought me back to our room. I was a Cullen, I looked like a Cullen but could I act like one? Edward helped me out of my clothes as I sat on the bed; he obviously wondered what my thoughts were and I knew he was going to try force me to explain. I decided to think of something else to answer him.

He was already lying on the bed by this time and I looked at him, he was so beautiful. He patted the bed beside him and then reached over with his long arms and pulled me over to him.

"I can't stand any space between us," he said and kissed me, "Well," he continued, "Are you going to tell me what you've been thinking or do I have to turn you over and spank you?"

"How about," I said slowly, "I was wondering how soon you were going to pull me close to you and kiss me." I said hopefully with my fingers crossed.

"Not good enough," he said smiling.

"Why it's taking you so long to make love to me?" I asked pleadingly.

"Still not good enough, my love, but to answer that, it depends on how long you tell me truthfully what you were thinking."

"Can we make love while I plan my answer?" I asked and tried to put my arms around his neck.

He was of course to fast for me; he grabbed my arms placing them over my head as he pushed me down on the bed. He started kissing my neck and then down my body. I knew he was going to torture me until I told him what he wanted to know.

I gasped, "Please Edward don't tease me," I pleaded trying to wriggle away.

"Obviously you want to be teased otherwise you wouldn't tease me."

"I don't want to tell you," I managed to gasp out as he continued to kiss me.

"Oh, there are secrets now? How long have we been married?"

"No! No! It's just that I'm embarrassed to tell you."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me sharply, "Why."

"No, Edward please, it's not a big deal."

His face moved up to mine and he looked in my eyes; he still had my arms trapped. I tried to kiss his Angel face but I couldn't reach.

"What's wrong?" he wasn't smiling.

I sighed, "It's just me and my silly reasoning," I knew I was losing this battle.

"He let my arms free and laid his head on my breast. I put my arms around him and held him to me, he kissed me there and his tongue moved over me. My passion was overflowing.

"You will tell me before the night is over," he promised, and then made love to me; I knew I had no choice.

We made love over and over again, he teasing me continuously, wanting an answer.

I finally couldn't stand his torture any more as I cried out my submission, "You win!" I said and pulled myself away from him.

He sat up and pulled me back to him, waiting expectantly.

"It's just that you are all so smart and do so many things to make money, I have no assets in that respect. I want to be able to contribute too."

"How old are you?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I'm eighteen," I answered.

"And me?" he questioned.

"You're seventeen," I answered too quickly.

"I look seventeen, but _you_ know my actual age."

"Yes," I said, knowing what was coming.

"In essence you are a baby and I'm an old man. You just left school for the first time and are ready to prepare for a career by going to college. By the time you have been to college as much as me, you will definitely be contributing as much as the rest of us. Why don't you just enjoy being you for now and leave the rest of us to worry about your future? All I need from you right now is your love and of course your body. I want you standing proudly beside me so I can constantly look at you and love you too. Women don't need to work to make their man proud and happy. I promise you though, when we arrive in Dartmouth, you will have plenty to do."

His logic made sense and I knew he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

THE RUNNING LESSON

THE RUNNING LESSON

The next day found Edward and me in our meadow bright and early, my legs were improving but I was still having difficulty walking without pain. I had managed to walk as normally as I could and not grimace. Edward had carried me on his back as usual until we were there, then he set me down, smiling, "Now it's your turn to run," he said playfully, "I'm going to hold your hand and run and you're going to try to keep up with me." I must have looked nervous because he said, smiling again and kissing my cheek, "Don't worry I won't go too fast."

I was determined to make this work, so I willed myself not to feel pain and holding his hand, I ran along side him. We ran all the way around the meadow at the slow pace and then increased the pace as we started around again. I realized I wasn't breathless and started to enjoy the running despite the pain. Each time we circled around the meadow, we increased the pace, until I saw the trees and shrubs flying by me. I laughed out loud and so did Edward at my delight, "I can do it! I can do it!" I exclaimed excitedly. I wanted to let go his hand and run by myself but he held tight and then our speed slowly decreased until we stopped.

I jumped up in his arms and showered him with kisses, "I'm so excited!" I exclaimed in-between kisses.

"Whoa!' he laughed, "We'd better not start rolling around yet," Let's talk."

He pulled me down with him as he lay down, with me on top of him, he held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes with his, and I couldn't look away.

"Tell me the truth, do you still feel pain?"

"A little," I admitted, "Please Edward, don't make me wait another day," I pleaded, as his expression became disapproving.

"One more day isn't going to make that much difference," he said, "I don't want you to be in pain, and further more I'm not going to allow it."

"I may never get rid of the stupid pain, suppose it's still there tomorrow or the next day."

"Then we'll wait."

"No Edward, please, please, didn't I do well?" I asked.

"Of course you did, my love."

"Then how did you know I still had pain."

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read the rest of you, your eyes, your expressions, and your body language," he kissed me, "You're too brave for your own good."

"Edward, I'm not fragile, I can take the pain, it's not as bad as it was yesterday, I promise."

"Stop trying to persuade me, I have already made my decision."

I rolled off him, stood up and started running away from him. He caught me very quickly and held me as I struggled. "If you continue to be difficult, I'll take you home now without any reward; is this how you're going to behave in front of a human?" He spoke angrily.

I knew he was right, and hung my head, "I'm sorry, Edward, you are right as usual, please forgive me, I won't behave like that again."

"You need not to be so stubborn, we will be dealing with the lives of the humans and it's important you follow our instruction to the letter."

"I will, I promise," and I must have looked so repentant, he kissed me.

He made me lie down while he massaged my legs, then I turned on my side and covered my face with my arms. I would have wept if I could. He lay down beside me, but left me alone.

After a while he pulled my arms down and looked at me, "I love you and I can't be angry at you for long."

I still felt subdued and very angry with myself, "I'm still angry with me," I said, "I'm also embarrassed for behaving like a spoiled child who didn't get her way."

"I forgave you and now you need to forgive yourself," he said smiling.

"But will Alice forgive me; I know she saw this happen."

"You will have to make peace with Alice when you get home, but in the mean time, you still deserve a reward for being so brave."

He pulled me on top of him and kissed my lips, "Do you really think I deserve a reward? Or do you just need some sustenance?" I asked.

"Probably the latter, but are you going to be stubborn and not give me what I want?"

"It's also what I want, so how can I refuse you."

I sat up on his legs with my legs straddled on either side of his and started to unbutton his shirt and pants, he helped me and then worked on my clothes. We both wriggled out of our clothes somehow without actually standing up and we laughed at our efforts. It felt so good to lay with him, it felt so heavenly and I knew I didn't deserve him, we rolled over and over with our bodies touching completely and then we made love. Every time it happened I was overwhelmed by my pleasure.

"I don't deserve you," I said sadly.

"Are you going to be depressed now because the plans for the rest of the day are halted," he smiled at me.

"A little, but I'm still mad at me."

"You are so silly," he said, "How can I cheer you up?"

"I don't know," I said still sad.

"What if you take me for a drive in your new car?" He asked quizzically.

I suppose he expected me to explode with happiness when he suggested that, but that was also one of my fears.

Not wanting him to know my thoughts, I said, rather subdued, "I would love that."

He looked at me, "OK, now what?"

"Oh, Edward, I said I'd love that."

"A little more enthusiasm please," he indicated.

I threw myself over him and kissed him as enthusiastically as I could, "Is that good," I asked, smiling.

"A little better, but I need an explanation as well."

He was obviously not going to be put off any more than he was last night.

I sighed, "Edward, why do you keep making me say what I don't want to."

"Its good practice for you, I want to know everything your thinking, you should know that by now, no secrets."

"But I'm not used to baring my thoughts, I have this private place in my head, which is mine," I said stubbornly.

"Are we being stubborn again, my love?"

"Edward, please?" I knew I was going to lose.

"Bella, please?" he asked.

"Very well," I sighed, "You are so mean, I'm worried that I can't drive fast like you and when we go to Dartmouth, you'll leave me behind."

"The reason I need to know your thoughts is mainly because I can help you answer your questions. How can you gain confidence, if you don't have answers? He was irritated with me.

"I knew you would be upset with me," I said getting upset with Edward now.

"I'm not upset with what's in your mind, just that you won't say what it is."

'Edward, I love you but I need my private thoughts. My questions are answered eventually."

I was going to sit up but he held me in a tight grip, "You must learn to trust me," he said.

I relaxed on him, not really wanting to move, "I do trust you,"

I felt his body tensing up and I shivered at his touch. He held my face and kissed me hungrily, I wanted him so much.

"Edward please make love to me, I can't bear you being upset with me, and I promise I'll try to do what you ask,"

He rolled us over so he was on top of me, "You promised," he said smiling his beautiful angel smile at me.

"Yes I swear, please Edward," I pleaded, "I love you."

'Not just try," he insisted.

"As you wish, I promise, I swear, please Edward, please."

He did and I was in heaven again.

"You are so wonderfully mean to me," I said as we were again lying together on the grass.

"Does that mean you are still mad at me?" he asked.

"A little," I agreed.

"Are you going back on your promise," he sat up and looked at me.

"No, why would I do that; you'll only force me into compliance again."

"Undoubtedly," he smiled crookedly.

"Do you enjoy forcing me into compliance?" I asked.

"Undoubtedly," he answered, smiling again.

I pulled him to me and we kissed.

"Are you happy, I forced you into compliance? He questioned, smiling again.

"Undoubtedly," I said kissing him again. "If you make love to me one more time, I'll be happy to take you on a car ride,"

"Is one more time enough?" he questioned.

"No, I'll go for broke," as I wriggled on top of him and kissed him.

"Do you want me to answer your Dartmouth question?" he asked

"Only if you want to," I said and kissed him exultantly on his lips and then his neck, his chest… and soon we were making love again. Afterwards, I said,

"Are you going to answer my Dartmouth question?" I kissed him.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, kissing me back.

"Only if you want to," I said and he kissed me.

This time he was on top of me and he made me cry out with pleasure, "Do you want more?" he asked, but didn't stop.

"I'll never tell you to stop," I managed to squeal out, and we made love again, and again.


	7. Chapter 7

SEXUAL FEELINGS AND COMPLIANCE

SEXUAL FEELINGS AND COMPLIANCE

It was late afternoon before Edward carried me inside the house and sat me down on a chair. Of course Alice knew what had happened.

"So your legs are still painful?" she asked.

I was embarrassed to have to admit it to everyone, "Yes, Alice," I grumbled.

"Ok, miss stubborn as a mule, what were you thinking?"

"I would have been fine, Alice, I'm sure; please don't be angry with me, Edward already was."

"Not angry enough I'm sure," she retorted. "When are you going to stop doing what you _think_ you have to do? "How much do you have to hurt yourself because you want to do your own thing? Who else are you going to hurt because you don't want to listen?

"I'm sorry Alice, I promise I'll do better, please believe me." I was so embarrassed.

'Are you aware that what the doctor says is right?"

"Yes," I looked at Carlisle who looked very grave.

"If you still have pain tomorrow, you'd better admit to it and you must not walk. Running is out of the question, you may have set things back more; in fact, you will stay in bed tomorrow, until I'm sure the pain has gone I have my own ways to determine that without relying on your word. By the way, you may go for a ride with Edward this evening but I don't want you driving" he then left noiselessly.

Alice came over and hugged me, consider yourself told off. I hung my head, then I asked Edward to take me upstairs, he picked me up and I buried my head in his chest. Once up stairs, he laid me on the bed and I curled up in a ball, Please leave me alone, I asked. I need to think things through."

"Only if we talk later," he said.

"I already promised you I would let you know my thoughts but just let me think them through first."

"No editing."

"I promise." And he left.

I lay for what seemed like an hour, angry at me. Why was the first thing I did the opposite of my intentions to please? Would they ever trust me again? I knew _I_ wouldn't want to trust me. Would I behave myself when I met humans, or would I again think I knew best? What was wrong with me? This family cared about me. All I had to do was comply. Compliance seemed like an ugly word because it meant obedience, and it took away my free agency. I knew however, this was only temporary. As soon as I had proved myself, I could do and think for myself. I made a pact with myself to be truthful and compliant with the Cullen's no matter how insignificant it seemed to me and even if it had been meant to only hurt myself. I realized that every time I hurt myself, I hurt Edward and I must not do that to him. I swore to myself I would be good.

I wanted Edward to come back now, I whispered his name and he heard me. I told him everything in my mind and it actually felt good to speak what I had been thinking. "I'm sorry I asked you to leave, because I couldn't stand to be separated from you. I'm so used to thinking things out in solitude. I realize now, I need to talk my thoughts out to you and discuss what my options are with you. I will from now on if you want to hear what I have to say."

"I'm glad you started thinking us instead of you, and of course we will talk together, I definitely want to hear what you have to say," he said smiling.

"It might be trivial," I said.

"That's fine; it will probably help you to tell me more important things, if you tell me trivialities." He kissed me, putting his arms around me.

I stayed in his arms quite contentedly, not thinking anything except how happy I was. He looked at me expectantly.

"I was just thinking how happy I am to be in your arms."

He beamed at me, "That was good,"

"Are you happy too?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he said

"That's good," I said, not knowing what else to say.

I started to think about his mind knowing what others thought, and then I stopped thinking it.

"Edward, this is very hard for me to stop thinking things; I started to think about your mind knowing what others think,"

"Yes," he said, looking at me with laughing eyes.

"I know you're enjoying this," I was becoming frustrated because I didn't want to think.

"Very much," he said, "Please continue,"

"You knew what Alice and Carlisle, were going to say when we walked in the house,'

"I did absolutely." He said, smiling again.

"Why did you make me go through that?" I questioned.

"It would have happened eventually no matter what, I can't control how other people react. Even you knew Alice would be upset."

Why didn't you save me?"

"Don't you think you needed to go through that?" he asked.

"I suppose so," I conceded

"Is it going to make a difference?" he asked.

"I'm not going to do what I think I should without asking first," I said

"And if you're told no?" he asked.

"I promise not to go against your wishes," I said.

"No matter what?" he pursued.

"No matter what," I agreed.

"Then I think it was a good lesson, and I agree, you should have gone through it."

I was content to continue to stay in his arms and he seemed to know that.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Just that I feel content in your arms, do you know that?"

"You're getting good, and yes I know that."

I sighed, "I don't want to make love just now, I'm happy just to be here. Is that alright?"

"Whatever makes you happy?"

"I want to make _you_ happy more than me," I said.

"Just keep telling me what you are thinking."

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done, please can we kiss then I don't have to talk."

"We can kiss, but you still have to explain what you are thinking after we kiss,"

"That's easy I already know what I'll be thinking,"

"What's that?"

"I love you, and I'm sure I'll want to make love to you."

"Maybe we'd better not kiss then," he said smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Aren't we going for a drive," he reminded me.

I threw myself back on the bed and put my hands over my face, "Edward, I can't do this."

He wouldn't sympathize with me, "Yes you can, and you will, I demand that you keep your promise."

I lay still for a moment and looked at his angel face smiling at me, "You have me trapped, I love you, I want you, I love the way you smile at me, I love the way you touch me , breathe on me."

"How do you feel when I touch you," he was forcing me to declare my inner most feelings.

"Happy?" I volunteered.

"No, I want you to explain more than that."

I tried to think.

"Bella" he warned.

I held up my finger, "I don't know how to describe how I feel,"

"Try, I want you to let down the barriers and tell me exactly how you feel.

"My body reacts to your touch," I didn't want to say more but I knew he wanted more, "Please Edward, don't make me say it." He eyed me in a way that I must respond, "It's a sexual feeling, I feel waves of warmth, my spine tingles, I feel excited wherever you touch me and I want more, it sets off frenzy through my body. When you make love to me, I don't want you to go out of me; I want you to go deeper inside me and not stop. Then there's a climax to end the excitement, is that what you want?" I said, embarrassed because he made me say it.

"I wanted you to say it because now you can say anything to me. Was that the hardest thing you have ever had to explain?"

"I think so." I said in a small voice.

"Well now, every thing else should be easy."

"Do you want to go for a drive now, my love?"

I was happy to change the subject but still nervous because of my promise. I had to stay on my toes, "Yes," I said.

He lifted me up and we went to the garage.

We went for a drive in Edward's car, mine still unknown to me.

"Do you want to see what you have?" I shook my head; his gifts didn't interest me, only the giver.

He laid me down in the car so that my head was on his lap and I could look up at him. He looked down at me more often than not, caressing my face with one of his hands. I felt very comfortable, I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to move. He didn't ask for my thoughts; I'm sure he could read my face. Even though it was dark, we could still see each others expressions. The whirr and vibration of the car made me feel peaceful.

"You know we're in heaven," I said suddenly, "I couldn't feel like this if we weren't," I reached up to touch his face and he smiled his angel smile.

"I agree it does feel like it," he allowed.

"You're still not convinced after what we've been through?"

"Tell me what we've been through." He wondered.

"Hell, of course."

He looked puzzled, "Because of the change?"

"No, silly, because of our separation, I said.

"Why are reminding me of that," he frowned.

"To make you see, we did the absolute right thing."

"Then or now," he still frowned.

"Then and now of course," I smiled and touched his face again, "It was very painful for both of us for the eight months we were separated, but in a way it was good because it felt so pleasant to be together again and now we have the sex to look forward to, all the holes are gone completely."

"You amaze me how you think and make everything seem right."

"That's because it _is_ right, we were meant for each other; we might not be able to die but love is a good thing. People in hell don't feel love, only emptiness and misery.

"When we were separated, we still loved each other didn't we?" he said.

"Yes, but it wasn't a fulfilling love; it was an emptiness, a need, unrequited. The minute I came into contact with you in Volterra, I felt whole again."

"You thought it was just temporary," he reminded me.

"Yes, but I still felt whole, it wasn't as if I was healed, but just as if the holes never were there. The truth is I wanted you so much, that I couldn't bear for you not to hold me or touch me; even if our lives would end soon. I remember being so cold I was shivering but I didn't want to be pushed away from you. When Jane hurt you, I wanted to put myself in front of you to protect you but Alice held me back," I knew I was confessing all my feelings but I couldn't stop; he listened to me amazed, "When we were on the plane, I drank Coke to keep me awake so I could continue to watch you and touch you. I knew there would be nightmares if I slept but that wasn't the true reason I insisted on staying awake. I was afraid at first for you to kiss my mouth because I felt it would be harder to tear myself away from you when you left. When you did kiss me I was glad to experience that kiss at least one more time.'

"I didn't know," was all he could say.

I'm sure I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you even though that day you wanted to kill me, or at least thought you did. I'm not convinced you would have though. I couldn't get you out of my mind from that day onward and my dreams were of you always. One day I fell asleep at Charlie's while enjoying a brief moment of sun. When I awoke, I felt as if someone was there watching me," It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he admitted smiling.

"When you rescued me in Port Angeles, I had been so frustrated because I hadn't seen you for a few days that I felt so comfortable in your presence. I knew then that I loved you and I couldn't live without you. When we were in the restaurant, I wanted to touch you so badly and then in the car, I was devastated at the thought of you leaving me.

In the meadow, I knew our relationship was pivotal, I knew I would rather die than never see you again and if I should die I wanted it to be you to kill me. I longed for your lips to touch mine and when they did I couldn't help but reciprocate.

By this time he had stopped the car and he now lifted me so I was sitting on his lap. He moved the seat away from the steering wheel so we had room. He kissed me tenderly.

I continued; I couldn't stop myself, my emotions were spilling over and I had to speak my mind, "When I went to meet James, it was to protect _you_ even more than my mother, I thought he would kill me and then leave you alone, but he wanted you to come after me. I was devastated that you would come, because I knew you would and I was sad that I would die without holding you in my arms again. When I didn't die, you made me aware that our time was limited together and I couldn't bear what you told me. I would rather have died a hundred times than been apart from you. I knew I had to be changed and I knew Alice and all your family knew that, even Rosalie."

"When you told me you were leaving me, in the forest, I knew it was because I wasn't good enough for you and you told me that."

"That was a lie, my love." He growled.

"I know that now and I'm content because I believe I _am_ beautiful in your eyes. No! More than that, I believe I _am_ beautiful." I corrected myself, "Now you know all my thoughts and feelings about you. I laid myself wide open because I love you and you deserve to know. I truly want you to see inside my head and now you do; no secrets."

I smiled and looked in his angel face, he was beaming, and I put my arms around him and continued to look in his liquid gold eyes."

"What about Jacob," he pursued.

"You know about Jacob, I love him more than just family but I could never love or want him as I do you. He could never fulfill me as you do. He was not always _my_ Jacob, the one I knew before he became a werewolf and he didn't care to protect me in the same way you do. When I was at Charlie's after Alice had arrived, following our separation; I was in the kitchen with Jacob when you called. He was about to kiss me and I was trying to decide if this was what I wanted. I knew the prince wasn't going to return and I thought maybe Paris could give me what I needed. I was ready to submit when the phone rang. It was you, although I didn't know that immediately. There was someone watching over us, that it should have been that exact moment you called and disrupted what might have happened. If I had been the one to answer it, it would have saved us all a lot of problems with the Volturi and I was upset with Jacob for answering it, but there was something in our relationship that was meant to be." I ended, smiling again because he was exultantly happy; I could tell he was thrilled to know my thoughts.

"That sounds like a fairytale," he said, I hope I'm the prince because I did return."

"Yes, of course you are your majesty, and this fairytale is going to end happily ever after."

"It isn't going to end, I promise." He kissed me.

When we arrived home, Alice was waiting as he carried me inside. She came over and hugged me; it was obvious what she had seen.

"I'm going to be better now, Alice," I said as we both smiled at Edward.

"Tomorrow we'll try again?" she asked.

"If my legs are better," I conceded.

"That's a good answer," she kissed my cheek.

Edward carried me up to our room and placed me on the bed. I started chatting about every thing and nothing, whatever was in my mind I spoke. My thoughts were always tumultuous, but now they came out in words because I wanted to keep my promise. Mostly it was silly things which made Edward laugh.

"I didn't realize you had so many thoughts in that brain of yours," he said laughing.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked giggling.

"Only to kiss me, if you want to."

"Yes, I want to," I said very enthusiastically and jumped off the bed to run to him, "Ouch!" I said, "I forgot."

He replaced me on the bed and proceeded to rub my legs, "Careful," he said, frowning.

'I was going to kiss you, please let me," I demanded and he lowered his head as he pushed me down on the bed. We kissed.

"How was that?"

"I like kissing you, but it makes me want more."

"He gave me more until I couldn't breathe.

"How was that?" he asked again.

"S'more," I pleaded.

"I guess kissing isn't all you want, is it you witch?"

"I guess you're right."

He undressed me and then himself and we made love until day break.


	8. Chapter 8

THE FIRST HUNT

THE FIRST HUNT

In the morning Carlisle and Alice came in to check my legs. I was afraid Carlisle would say no again because there was still some pain.

"We'll forgo the running, but you can try the hunting with Alice and Rose. This is mainly because you need to feed, I think your body is weakening and that may be why your legs still have pain. We'll decide on the rest later," To Alice he said, "Make sure she feeds even if you have to pour the blood down her throat."

The thought of blood being poured down my throat made me grimace; Edward looked at me and laughed.

"I know exactly what you are thinking at the moment," he said

I looked at him and grimaced again, "Grr!" I said. Everyone laughed.

After I had showered and dressed, Alice came and got me. She carried me down to where Rosalie was waiting and we all went outside to Alice's car. She sat me in the back and Rosalie sat next to Alice. We all talked about girl things for a while and then we arrived at our destination. Except of course, we had further to go and I had to ride on Alice's back. It was pleasant running as it always was with Edward, but I was nervous as we came closer to this unknown place. We arrived at a place where we saw many deer, some were grazing and some were lying down.

I gulped, not wanting to attack the deer, but Alice laid a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Watch what we do."

I fully expected the deer to start running as we drew near, but it was as if they didn't know we were there. Alice and Rosalie each grabbed a deer, bit the necks where the neck vein was, and fed from the blood they released. All two soon, two deer lay dead and bloodless.

I wanted to turn and run but Alice caught me, "Please Alice, I can't do this,"

She pulled me gently to a small deer and grabbed it for me. Rosalie came behind me and guided my head to the deer's neck. "Now bite," Alice instructed.

The deer felt soft and warm against my face but I knew I had to do this. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and I bit down hard. Next, I felt the flow of blood running in my mouth; I swallowed and kept swallowing as if I couldn't stop. It tasted better than anything I had ever tasted, or so it seemed to me, and the deer smelled so good to me. Soon there was no more and I felt satisfied. The deer lay dead next to me and I felt remorse for what I had done; I sat stroking the deer and talking to it.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Alice and Rosalie pulled me away gently and Alice wiped my mouth.

"You did well she said, it will be easier next time, you have to admit it did taste better than human food," we all laughed.

"I think you're right," I said thoughtfully.

"What will happen to the deer now?" I asked, "The dead ones I mean?"

"There are other predators besides us and the evidence will soon be gone. We are part of a food chain just as humans are. You ate steak, chicken and fish, it was just prepared differently. The good thing is we don't have to waste time preparing food or doing dishes.

When we arrived home Carlisle was pleased things had gone so well. He checked my legs again and there was no pain, "I guess you are cured so you are free to run with Edward, drive your car and we can hike tonight if you are ready."

"Yes I'm ready," I said thankfully.

I ran upstairs to Edward and flung myself in his arms, "See, I can walk, I'm cured, Carlisle said so," I sounded enthusiastic and I was. Edward was doing some paper work, which he obviously wanted to finish, so I lay on the bed and watched him for a few minutes and then not wanting my bed again; I left the room to see if I could find something to read. Rosalie directed me to Carlisle's office and I knocked gingerly on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle said, I came in, "What brings you here? I thought you and Edward would be celebrating your reprieve."

"He was busy with some paper work, so I left him to finish it; I couldn't stand our room just now, I came to see if you had a book for me to read. I left all my books at Charlie's, at least the few that I had."

"Of course, come in and browse," his hand guided me in.

'I don't want to disturb you."

"You aren't disturbing me at all." He smiled.

"I'm sorry I behaved so badly the other day, I realized afterwards that I need to listen to your advice and follow it. I promise it won't happen again."

"No hurt done fortunately, this time, and you did very well today."

"I almost chickened out, but I was determined I had to do it. Alice and Rosalie were gentle, but yet forceful with me. I felt very sorry for the deer and apologized to it afterwards. Carlisle laughed.

"Did you ever apologize to the cows, pigs, chickens and fish you ate?"

"No, but I probably should have, I didn't picture them as once being alive," I said smiling.

I started to look for a book but Edward came looking for me.

"I was almost done and when I turned around you were gone," he sounded perplexed.

"I didn't want to disturb you, so I came to find a book."

"I bought some books for you already, come upstairs and I'll show you." Edward put his arm round me.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks anyway, Carlisle, I guess Edward can't stand me to be out of his sight for one second." I said teasingly.

"You know that's true," Edward said and he swung me into his arms and ran upstairs with me.

Once upstairs, he laid me on the bed and leaned over me.

"Don't ever think to leave me without telling me what you want to do," he admonished.

"You were busy," I said.

"Never too busy for you, my love," he retorted, "_Speak_ your thoughts to me."

"I'm sorry Edward; I didn't realize I was thinking."

"You don't ever stop thinking; this is what gets you into trouble."

"I was trying not to disturb you; I thought you didn't want to be bothered by me just then."

"You didn't say what you were thinking. Why? You promised?" he was angry with me.

"It's hard for me to suddenly stop thinking and start saying, so I'll probably slip, up once in awhile."

"_Once_ in a while, he reiterated, still angry.

"I just started doing this, give me a break."

"No! No breaks, you _will_ do this for me."

He had stood up and held his nose between his fingers, as he did when he was angry.

I turned over on my side so I didn't have to look at him.

He sat down beside me and turned me to face him, "What _are_ you thinking?" he seemed more angry.

I sat up and buried my face in his chest, "Please don't be angry with me," I pleaded, "I can't seem to do anything right."

He seemed to feel sorry for me because he kissed my hair.

"You know why I want you to do this and there can not be a compromise."

"Yes, I know, I promise I'll do better."

He pushed me down on the bed and lay on top of me looking into my eyes, I looked into his and they were dark. "What are you thinking?" he said, not as irritated as before.

"I'm thinking you need to feed so you won't be as mad at me as you are now."

"What are you thinking now?" he asked

"I'm thinking I want to kiss you," I said hopefully.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"Why would I be? You are right to be angry at me, I need to do better." I said this with meaning still looking in his eyes.

He kissed me exultantly and I returned his kiss. "What are you thinking now?" he asked.

"I'm thinking how much I love you," I said.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked.

"What are my choices?" I questioned.

"We can go drive your car or we can go to the meadow and run, or I'll read a book to you, or we can stay here and make love," he smiled at the last choice, thinking that's what I would pick.

"What do you want me to do?" I decided it was safer to ask.

"I want _you_ to choose, think out loud please."

"My main preference would be to stay here and make love, you reading me a book would be something I'd like to try although we probably wouldn't be reading it long."

"Probably not," he reiterated.

"Driving my new car is a scary project and running in the meadow was where I got into trouble the last time but something I need to practice."

"Thinking out loud is something you need to practice more, why don't we stay here and make love and you can think out loud by telling me why driving a car you have never seen is a scary project."

I sighed, "What's wrong please?" he asked, "I thought you wanted to make love."

"I do very much but I don't want you to be mad at me again."

"Tell me why I will be mad at you?" he prodded.

I sighed again, "Because I'm silly and stupid and can't seem to do things right."

"Explain please." He was still looking into my eyes and I tried to free myself to look away but he held me too tight and made me look at him.

"It's the same question I had before about traveling to Dartmouth, how will I keep up with you? Don't we have to take both cars?"

Now _he_ sighed, "There is no way I am going to allow you to drive to Dartmouth in a separate car than me, you will be with me every second of every day and night, you do not need to worry about how your car will get there, that is for me to take care of. We will both go there; it doesn't matter to you how or when. I'll take care of you and everything else. When we get there, we will both go to school in the evening and we will sit together. We will go together and we will leave together. During the day we will study together, do you understand why this is?"

"Yes, Edward, I do understand," I said quietly.

"If you were still human, I wouldn't be so controlling, believe me, it was not my choice."

"I realize that and I'm sorry I didn't think of everything you just told me."

"Now your main worry is not whether you will be fast enough to drive to Dartmouth, but whether you will be able to drive fast at all. Is that so?" he pursued.

"I suppose so?" I answered wondering what was next.

"Why are you worried? It is a learned thing and you will learn eventually, there is no rush; we have eternity to gain perfection. I demand that you stop worrying, take it easy, you are not stupid, just a little silly at times. You don't have to be perfect immediately. I love you as you are now, I don't care if you don't improve, and I want you as is. I want you by my side constantly; if I'm doing paper work, I would prefer you disturb me than walk away, if you ask me to kiss you or make love to you, I will at the moment you ask. Don't ever turn away from me or _I_ will worry, don't ever be afraid to ask or tell me anything. Don't ever be afraid." His voice had softened but he still looked at me intently, his eyes on mine. "What are you thinking?" he asked again.

"That I love you and you are right, I shouldn't worry about things which don't matter. My focus should be to love you and be loved by you and not ever be afraid. I never want to walk away from you again unless you ask me to or give your approval. I don't want to cause you to be angry with me. I will try very hard to speak my thoughts when we're together until I can do it without thinking. Edward, I want you now, please."

He helped me up and helped me undress and he let me undress him with a little help. He then started arousing my emotions so I couldn't breathe. He made me tell him what I felt with everything he did, when I gasped, he wanted to know what caused that. He then proceeded to continue to do what caused the reactions in me so that I gasped over again. At some point, all I could say was, "Don't stop,"

He then had me do to him what felt good and made me tell him what I was doing to him and he explained what else I must do and soon we were making love. Afterwards, we lay together and I told him what I was feeling.

"Are you embarrassed for making me feel good," he asked.

"A little," I agreed, "I'm also embarrassed at my reactions to what you do to me."

"Is it pleasurable?" he asked.

"Very much so," I answered.

"Is it something you like?" he questioned.

"It's something I love," I admitted.

"Should I not do that?"

"If you don't do it I will crave for it, and then I will demand it."

"He smiled, I think I like what I do to you, I'm good at it, and I definitely like what you do to me."

"You are very good, but you are beginning to know it," I said laughing.

We continued to make love until it was time to get ready for the hike.


	9. Chapter 9

THE HIKE

THE HIKE

At some point I had begun to worry and I told Edward.

"Edward I'm worried about this meeting with a human," I started to feel anxious.

"Let's go see Jasper, he'll calm you down." He said smiling.

My anxieties built up very quickly, "Edward, I'm so afraid, I'm so very afraid."

"You're afraid of a sleeping human but run to meet a mean vampire who almost kills you?" he looked incredulous.

"I'm not afraid of the human but what I might do to him. Suppose I like him as well as the deer, Oh, Edward I'm too afraid. I can't do this. I would never forgive myself if something happened." I put my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

Alice and Jasper came in at that moment and I felt peace flow over me.

Alice came over to me, "Ok Bella, pull yourself together, you can do this, you didn't lose it when you went to see James and you're not going to lose it now. All you're going to do is smell the human; we won't let you close enough to touch him.

"Suppose I can't smell him unless I get close? Suppose he's not my brand of heroin, but someone else is?"

Jasper spoke, "Trust me Bella, newborns don't have a brand of heroin, they see all humans to have the same flavor, good or bad."

I was so afraid I started trembling; Edward picked me up and carried me to Emmett's jeep and strapped me in. Carlisle came and sat in front while Edward drove and Jasper sat in the back with me, calming me down.

We drove for what seemed like a short time but it was probably much further than it seemed, and then Edward stopped the vehicle at the end of a trail. I had calmed down and was able to pull myself together. I told myself I could do this and remembered how I dealt with the crisis with James. I steeled my mind to deal with this one, only this time I wasn't alone.

Edward kissed me as he pulled me from the jeep, "How do you feel," he asked.

"Better," I said, "I'm not panicking any more; I'll make myself do this."

He pulled me onto his back and then all of them started running through the terrain. They knew where the camp sites were located and it wasn't too long before we came across one. There were two humans stretched out in sleeping bags, one was a man snoring loudly and he was closest to us. Edward set me down and taking my hand, walked me noiselessly towards the sleeping man; we stopped where Edward could smell him.

"Take a deep breathe, Bella, you should be able to detect a scent, it is quite strong."

I breathed in the scent of the man it was pleasant enough but not enough to make me want to attack him. I had moved slightly ahead of Edward, when the man suddenly rolled over and snorted like a pig. The scent seemed to blow in my face much stronger and I wrinkled my nose.

"Ugh!" I blurted out.

The man suddenly awoke and saw me, he looked startled.

I spoke, my mind working fast, "I'm sorry sir; I thought you were someone else. We must have taken a wrong turn." Edward was standing close by but the man didn't see him in the dark.

He sat up and held out his hand for me to shake it, "I'm sorry are you lost? My name is John by the way,"

"Well were not lost exactly, we were supposed to meet a couple of friends around here and that's who I thought you were. I'm actually here with my husband, his brother and my father-in-law. My name is Bella."

I shook his hand, our voices must have wakened the other individual who arose and came over to us.

John said, "Meet my wife Mary," and to her he said, "Mary this is Bella, she mistook us for some friends of hers."

Mary smiled, "Hi! Bella isn't it kind of late to be out hiking?" Mary didn't smell too great to me either.

"Normally yes, but we have been searching for these friends for hours, we were just about to give up when we came across you both."

Edward came over to me then, putting his arm around my waist and kissing my hair.

"Hi there!" he said.

"This is my husband, Edward," I introduced him, "And Edward, this is John and Mary."

Edward said, "I'm sorry we mistook you for someone else and disturbed your sleep."

"No problem," John said smiling, "We hope you find your friends."

"I think it's time for us to give up and we'll contact them in the morning, it was nice meeting you." I said smiling back.

"And you too," John said as we left.

I was sure I would be in trouble for waking them, "I'm sorry Edward," I whispered softly, "I didn't mean to wake them but he smelled so bad."

He smelled bad?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes and she wasn't much better," I said.

Carlisle and Jasper were sitting down waiting for us and didn't seem annoyed.

I decided to hedge my bets anyway, "I'm sorry I said."

Carlisle smiled and Jasper looked amazed.

"Why are you sorry?" Edward asked.

"I guess because I bungled it again," I said repentantly.

Carlisle smiled again and said, "We thought you did well actually."

Edward picked me up in his arms and swung me around so my legs were flying out behind me. He kissed me on my lips, my hair and my neck.

"You're not angry with me then?" I asked surprised.

"Not at all," Jasper said still with an amazed look on his face.

"Do you suppose they smelled bad because they had been hiking all day and they were sweaty? Or maybe they didn't clean their teeth before they lay down."

"You're so silly," Edward said, their smell has nothing to do with hygiene, all humans smell similar, some better than others, as was in your case."

"There is something wrong with me then, the glitch in my brain affects my smell as well?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "I would agree there is definitely something wrong with you, but it is a good thing in this case."

Alice greeted us when we arrived home and it occurred to me that Alice would have known what was going to happen.

"Did you know before we left what was going to happen?" I asked her.

"I knew it could happen but it was based on you not changing your mind. You were so afraid when you left, I wasn't sure you could go through with it. I knew you are very determined when you set your mind to do something, so not panicking would bring a positive result and of course we all know things went well."

Carlisle added," We knew the idea of killing a human was unthinkable to you, it would be almost impossible for you to allow that to happen. The way you handled yourself was as if you were still human, those two humans were in no danger from you."

"I am still amazed at how you behaved," Jasper said, "I have never seen a newborn with as much control as you have, and you collected your thoughts amazingly well without my help. Considering how out of control you were when we left, I noticed how you pulled yourself together and forced yourself to face the challenge."

"You were all talking about how I faced James, and I remember losing it in the hotel room after I had spoken to him when he told me I had to find a way to get away from you and Alice, and how I wouldn't be able to see Edward ever again. I knew that if I couldn't pull myself together, I couldn't do what he was requesting and I had to pull myself together before I joined the two of you in the other room. When I was traveling in the taxi cab to meet James, I made myself think of good things, of how Edward and I would have met at the airport and what a wonderful reunion it would have been."

Edward then held me tight and stroked my hair, "You never cease to amaze me," was all he could say.

"You seem to have passed the tests," Carlisle said, "However; you must always be on your guard in case a particular human attracts you differently. Of course, Edward will be watching you very closely, I'm sure you are all ready aware of how controlling he plans to be with you. It has to be that way as I'm sure you realize."

"Yes I do, Edward and I have already had that discussion and I agreed with him that it should be this way."

"It looks like we can travel to Dartmouth now, so we'll leave before the end of the week." Edward said.

Alice came up stairs with us," I'm going to miss you Mrs. Cullen," she said smiling wistfully, "I'll probably be visiting you more often than not."

I smiled back at her and gave her a hug, "More likely you'll want to check up on me, to see if I'm being good."

"Don't worry Bella; I'll be doing that on a daily basis, you will constantly in my thoughts."

"Maybe, that should upset me but, it actually makes me feel safe. I want that you should be checking on me and keeping me in line, please don't stop,' I pleaded, "I love you Alice," I said.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed, I'm the only one you should be saying don't stop to."

We all laughed.

When Edward and I reached our room, I closed the door and looked at him as I smiled; I stood there for a moment, my eyes feasting on what I gazed at and loving what I saw. He came over to me, picked me up in his arms and placed me on the bed. He leaned on me, looking into my eyes and me into his dark pools.

"You definitely owe me an explanation for that look sorceress," he said and kissed me on my lips as I reached for his angel face. I traced my fingers around his features and lastly his lips. I knew he was totally in my power and loving that I was doing this to him.

"I demand that you make love to me," I said in my most seductive tone.

"I'm at your mercy witch," he said.

We continued to look into each others eyes as he started to unfasten the buttons of my blouse. My eyes only closed with the shiver of excitement I felt and I arched my back as he touched my skin. We somehow managed to undress as he kissed me everywhere and me him and then we made love more fiercely than ever before. He didn't hold back now that I was no longer human and I felt more excitement and love than I had ever felt before.

We lay side by side afterwards for a while and then I realized I wanted more, I lifted myself to his face and started to kiss him all over again. This is when he pushed me down and lay on top of me with my arms trapped on the bed over my head in his iron grip.

He looked at my eyes again and I couldn't look away, "How did that feel?" he asked smiling at me.

"I don't have any words to describe how it felt but I need more, I demand that you give me more and you promised to make love to me the minute I asked. I want you to now please, please. Do I have to beg, Edward?"

"Demanding is good, begging is good but first I want to know what brought this on, especially the most seductive look you gave me when we walked into the room."

He was going to tease me now, I could tell; I couldn't stand it but I knew I would have to explain.

"As I walked into the room, my eyes beheld a vision of an angel who wanted me and who I wanted in the worse way. If I had been human, my heart would have flown over to him and his breath would have made me faint with passion. He came and got me and brought me by his side where I belonged, kissing me in a most seductive way and then he made love to me as never before, not holding back. There is no dream that could give me so much pleasure. I love you Edward," I ended.

"Even though I loved your poetic explanation more than you can know," he said smiling his crooked smile, "There is more, isn't there?"

"Yes, my beautiful husband, I said, trying to kiss him but still locked so I couldn't move, and "You're too good."

"I know," he looked at me expectantly.

"It's a long explanation," I said.

"If you promise not to attack me until after your explanation, I'll free you for now," he countered.

"Very well," I relented. "I thought back to the first time you asked me to marry you after we had returned from Volterra. The idea of marriage had been so drilled out of me by my mother that I couldn't even conceive of the idea. Then when you tricked me into agreeing to marry you, so I could get my human experience and even though my mother agreed to our marriage it was still embarrassing to me that I would be married at eighteen and have a husband," he wanted to say something but I put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't speak, "Let me finish. Tonight when I met those people it seemed so natural to introduce you as my husband and I can't even explain how perfect it felt. I feel so overwhelmed because you are just that, and then you came over to me and put your arms around me and kissed my hair in front of them and I loved that you did that, I felt so married."

He laughed at me and then he kissed me, "So you like being Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"I _love_ being Mrs. Cullen and there _is_ no more I could ever want."

He then approached something that he seemed almost afraid to bring up. "I know this is too late for you to be concerned about but one thing we never discussed was whether you would ever want children. I know this is something Rosalie longed for."

"If there was ever a possibility of you and I being able to have children, I would want them with you but only with you and only from your seed. I know this isn't possible and I have no need to have a child unless it is yours too. I did have a vision of Jacob and me with his children but I knew that couldn't happen because I only wanted you. I can live without children but I can't live without you and now I want to make love with you and only you," I put his hand on my flat abdomen, "This is all you get so be happy."

Then we made love.


	10. Chapter 10

MEETING JACOB

MEETING JACOB

The next day was preparation for Dartmouth. At least everyone else was preparing for us to go. Alice told me to sit on my bed and read a book. I was about to protest that I wanted to help but a look from Edward reminded me not to argue. I resigned myself to do exactly as I was told even though it was hard to concentrate on reading with everything happening around me, I did my best. One thing was for sure, I was to be a princess because Edward didn't want me to work. I wondered how I could change that but stopped my thoughts knowing I had promised to ask before doing things on my own and now was not the time to get into it.

Then it occurred to me that once we arrived we had to unpack and there would be no one else to do it other than me, this cheered me up. Everything had been sent on ahead except for our clothes, a few books and some CD's which Edward chose to take.

Edward did ask me to choose some CD's of my own preference, which I did and Alice allowed me to bring some of my old clothes.

"Remember you're a Cullen though, Bella, so when you're not at home dress well."

I sighed, this meant that everywhere I went, I had to dress up and I knew Edward would expect me to wear the clothes he bought. Of course Edward heard me sigh and scrunched his eyes at me.

I looked at him witheringly and hunched my shoulders, "What?" I asked.

Everything was ready before the afternoon because the Cullen's did things in record time. The plan was that Alice Rosalie, Esme and I would go hunt deer close by and the guys would go further away but would be back before night fall. We did just that and this time I caught my own deer. I still felt bad as the deer lay lifeless in front of me but it had smelled and tasted so good. This time I thanked the deer for sustaining me, so I didn't have to feed on humans. The others laughed at me.

When we arrived home, Alice told me to shower and she would help me dress because Edward was taking me out. I knew better than to object and so I complied gracefully and tried not to worry.

While we were waiting for the men, the four of us chatted and Esme told of some experiences she had had with Edward which were funny. All of us laughed and that started the 'remember when' instances and even I had some events that I could say 'remember when' that occurred since I had known them.

I realized I was going to miss being here, "I'm going to miss you all when we're gone," I said.

"Don't count on it," Alice said, "All of us will be visiting you a lot and there's always the phone if you get bored with Edward."

"I can't see _that_ happening too soon," Rosalie said laughing.

'Will I be allowed to call you?" I asked.

"I presume Edward would want to know, why your attention would stray from him," Alice said with a note of 'you'd better clear everything with him first, or else'.

They all knew how overprotective Edward could be but Alice knew that I had promised to be obedient and that I would talk to him before doing anything. I was resigned to that and no intention of refuting my promise. Alice was my very favorite person next to Edward and I respected her caring for me. Of course, she was always willing to put me in line; I would always listen in-between the lines to whatever she said to me and I knew her threats admonishing me to stay in line were meant to warn me not to do anything stupid because Edward would be informed. She always carried out her threats and Edward always knew my intentions.

The men arrived home and Edward whisked me away as soon as he was ready. I knew better than to ask where we were going even though I hated surprises. I made myself be submissive to what he wanted, determined to be good. I could tell he was impressed by my silence but of course interested in my thoughts.

"Aren't you curious?" he asked.

"Yes, _very_ but I know I'll find out soon enough," I answered carefully.

"What if I tell you you're going to meet someone," he continued.

"If you want me to meet someone, I would like that."

"You're not worried?" he asked.

"I'm trying not to be," I answered truthfully.

"You really are trying to comply," he said impressed.

"I smiled, "I love you Edward and I want to do whatever you request no matter how difficult it is for me. He kissed me on my head.

"This may be more difficult than you think, but Alice sees it going well if you do as I ask and don't panic please."

I began to worry now and he saw it in my face.

"Take a deep breath, I said _don't_ panic," he picked up my hand and kissed it.

He stopped the car and I looked around, not realizing at first where we were, and then I knew.

I looked at Edward and my stomach lurched suddenly, knotting up. Before I could say anything I saw Jacob and he was looking towards me. Edward lowered the window and Jacob came towards me.

"Bella," he said, "I missed you,"

Suddenly I was angry, "Not enough to come to my wedding before I changed." I said.

"I couldn't stand to come and watch you marry him and not me."

"I guess I understand," I said.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, Jacob, I know I made the right choice, even though I still love you."

"I never figured I'd be loved by a female vampire," he said and we laughed.

"How was your honeymoon? Did you…? Did he…? He didn't… did he?"

I knew what he was asking me, he was a guy after all.

"We did everything on our honeymoon that a normal married couple does and since then. We are complete now and still very much in love." I said this without the least bit of embarrassment.

"Did it hurt to change?" Jacob pursued.

"Yes, very much but Edward and his family helped me through it."

"So now you're a bloodsucker, huh?" Jacob pretended to grab his neck and I laughed.

"I'm afraid so, does that mean you'll hate me?" I asked, not wanting to hear him say yes.

"I don't think I could ever hate you Bells, I do still love you and you are beautiful still," Jacob sounded wistful, 'How about your diet?" Now he sounded disgusted.

"I don't have an attraction to humans, if that's what you want to know."

"Why is that?" he sounded surprised.

"I have a glitch in my brain and humans don't appeal to me so far, I like animals as well as you do, only prepared differently than I was used to."

"Is that the same glitch that stops Edward from reading your mind?" he asked.

"I think so," I said.

Edward spoke now, "I told Bella you imprinted and you have a girl."

Jacob looked embarrassed, "Yes and I'd like you to meet her, hold on I'll bring her out." He went inside and came out with Billy and the girl.

Billy was wary but cordial, "Hi! Bella, he said, meet Michelle," she smiled but seemed shy and didn't speak.

"She only speaks French," Jacob said, "But we communicate somehow."

Edward apparently spoke fluent French and welcomed her to Forks and told her we were pleased to meet her. She was obviously relieved to communicate in her own language and started rattling off things which Edward was able to answer. She smiled happily.

To Jacob he said, "If you need help communicating please call us in Dartmouth, I will be happy to oblige, let me give you my number," he wrote it out quickly in his neat handwriting and handed it to Jacob, "If we're in class, I'll call you as soon as I can," he said matter of fact.

"How are Seth and Sue?" I asked.

"They're doing well but couldn't make it just now," Billy said.

"Is it OK if I call you sometime?" I asked Jacob, but looked at Edward for approval, he smiled and nodded.

Jacob answered, "I'd like that, Bells."

"I will then, you can be sure." I said.

I wanted to hug Jacob but wasn't sure he would approve and he probably didn't like my smell, so I just said "I guess we should get going now, bye Billy and Michelle, love you Jacob.

Jacob came over to me quickly and hugged me tight, "Ugh!" he exclaimed, but he grinned at me and I laughed. "Love you Bells, always."

"Goodbye," Edward said and we drove off.

"Were you jealous of Michelle," Edward asked me.

"No, I guess not, I suppose you've cured me, because I love you too much."

"But you still love Jacob."

"Yes," I said, "And I always will but it doesn't hurt me to be separated from him as it does if I'm separated from you." I looked at him and we both smiled.

"Thank you for giving me permission to call him."

"Thank you for remembering to ask me," and he added "I rarely will say no to you if it's a reasonable request." I hugged his arm.

We pulled into the driveway and I asked, "Can we sit in the car for a minute or two?"

"Of course," he said as he parked the car. He pulled me onto his lap as he moved the seat back to give us more room. I felt very content.

He held me close to him, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not really thinking, I just feel very content and I like being alone with you," I held up my face because I wanted him to kiss me, "Please kiss me," I asked.

He kissed me and we sat and kissed for what seemed a long time.

Finally he said, "I don't know about you love, but I think we will be more comfortable inside,"

I knew he wanted to make love to me and I sighed in anticipation. He moved the car into the garage and carried me into the house and up stairs as fast as he could go.

Making love was perfect and I was very content.

Early morning, after day break, we were traveling to Dartmouth. What I hadn't realized was the distance was not going to be covered only by car and so we traveled to the airport. Alice and Jasper were in the car with us and the plan was for them to help unload the bags and then take the car home. Alice had helped me dress and fixed my hair in an 'up' style.

"It will make you look a little older," she said and sure enough it did.

"Who will fix my hair when you're not there," I wondered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," then she chided me, "It's my understanding, you aren't supposed to worry so stop right now".

"Yes," I sighed, still worrying.

Edward was busy packing everything in the car and arranging things but he still made time to complement me on my looks and kiss me very tenderly, "I love you but stop worrying," he said smiling. I smiled back at him and sat down trying not to look worried. I knew he would reprimand me later.

Alice and I sat in the back seat of the car and Jasper sat beside Edward who drove to the airport. Of course this was planned so that Alice could give me last minute instructions on how to dress and how to behave in public.

"Avoid touching anyone, but smile a lot. If you dazzle them they'll give you what you want. Carry some cash because you never know when you'll need it," I remembered very clearly when Alice used cash to bribe the guard in Volterra and smiled.

"Stay close to Edward at all times, don't try to go off on your own," then she stopped to think because she had been talking fast as usual, "Of course, he probably won't let go of you anyway," we both laughed.

She continued, "Stay out of the sunlight because your skin will sparkle now too, if there are any humans that attract you even the slightest, walk away and stop breathing. Promise me you'll do as you're asked, I don't like to keep tattling on you but you know I will."

"I understand Alice, if it's alright with Edward, can I call you if I have any questions about anything?" She looked at me questioningly, "I may just want to talk to _you_, sometimes it's just nice to talk to a girl about girl things. "I promise I'll always tell Edward what I want to talk about." I looked sad.

"I'm sure there isn't much he can't answer himself but sure you can call and say hi, I'm always available." Alice said.

"I hope he'll let me call you, I'll be miserable if I can't." I spoke wistfully.

Alice hugged me, "I'm sure he will, just don't try to keep anything from him even if it is girl things."

"I promise Alice, I love him so much, I'm trying to do what he wants," I said more cheerful now.

"You had better stop worrying about everything then, Alice said.

"I'm trying not to worry but it seems like I get over one thing and something else comes up to take its place."

"What's worrying you now?" she asked.

"It didn't occur to me we would be traveling by plane until today and now instead of just being with Edward, I will be dealing with many humans. I probably should have realized we would be traveling across the country but I was trying to put everything out of my mind and not be concerned about anything. It just seemed easier to travel by car and not deal with people; I guess I assumed it would be that way." I wanted to cry but couldn't, "I'm so frustrated Alice."

"Calm down, you can do this," she said firmly.

I knew I had to and once again I steeled myself to face whatever I needed to face. This time it was mostly unknown but I had to do it for everyone's sake.

"I'll be OK," I told Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

A SURPRISE IN DARTMOUTH

A SURPRISE IN DARTMOUTH

All too soon we were at the airport and Edward held me either by my hand or around my waist. The bags had been piled on a cart and we went to check in. I remembered what Alice had said and tried to appear confident and at ease even though my stomach churned in knots. I flashed a smile at the lady at the counter and she smiled back. Edward did all the talking and thankfully we were soon sitting on the plane in first class. Edward sat me by the window and we relaxed or at least he did. He lay back on his seat with his eyes closed and I knew the questions would come soon.

I kissed his cheek and put my head on his shoulder, "Are you upset with me?" I whispered.

"Should I be?" he asked.

"You must know what my conversation was with Alice," I said.

"Yes I did but you handled yourself very well in the airport, it seems that once you decide you can do it, you have no problem," he smiled at me.

"Is it OK if I call Alice, once in a while?" I asked, hesitantly.

"So long as your conversation isn't something you don't want me to hear," he laughed as he said this.

"It would be impossible to have a conversation with Alice that you didn't hear so why would I even try," I laughed

"Why would you want to talk to anyone beside me?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Because you would know all the news and I would want to talk to someone who doesn't." I said defiantly.

"You think Alice wouldn't know?" he smiled mischievously.

"Maybe she'll pretend not to know, so I can enjoy telling her," I sighed.

"You are so silly," he said laughing.

The attendant came up to us and asked if we would need anything, I asked for a pillow and smiled at him.

"Certainly, would you like one sir?" he asked Edward.

"No I think that will be all for now, thank you," Edward smiled at him too.

"Did I dazzle him?" I asked Edward as soon as the attendant had left.

"I'm sure you did," he said laughing, "You dazzle me all the time."

"Be serious," I said, "did it make you jealous when I smiled at him?"

"Was that your intention?"

"Of course," I answered smugly and smiled.

"Then you did of course make me insanely jealous."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked laughing.

"You'll need to do penance and I'm sure you realize what that must be but it must wait until we arrive, are you afraid?"

"The fact that I have to wait is penance enough and I'm not at all afraid. I would only be afraid if you didn't."

He kissed me and we heard a, 'hmm", as the attendant returned with the pillow.

"I assume you're recently married?" It was a question.

"Yes," I smiled looking at Edward and he smiled too, "We are married for eternity and so it will never end."

"It's nice to be in love," the attendant remarked and left us.

"So, why do you want a pillow?" Edward asked curiously.

"So that I can put my head on your lap and look at your face."

"For that you need a pillow?" he looked quizzical.

"I thought it might raise my head high enough so I can kiss you sometimes," and then something occurred to me, "I hope my hair doesn't get mussed up though, I'm not used to fancy hair styles."

"How about if you sit on my lap and I hold you so your hair stays in place?"

"That sounds better; my face will be closer to yours."

Having removed my shoes, I sat on his lap and laid my legs across my seat, he held me close to him so we could look at each other.

We started saying silly things to make each other laugh and that continued for the rest of the flight.

My anxiety started again as we left the plane but Edward kissed me and calmed me down by massaging my neck as we walked through the airport.

A chauffeured car was waiting for us and the address must have been known by the driver because he immediately started driving without asking for directions. Our bags had already been loaded into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see soon," Edward smiled secretively.

I rolled my eyes, "Humph!" I said, exasperated, Edward only laughed at my impatience.

"Here we are Sir," The chauffeur suddenly said.

He climbed out of the car and opened the door for us before opening the trunk and carrying our bags towards the front door of a house. Edward pulled me out of the car and I looked around. The home was secluded near what looked like a forest; it was a modern single story with a garage off to the side. It had a beautiful garden and a long driveway with a wall around the large grounds and ornate wrote iron gates. The house was huge from the outside.

I looked in amazement at Edward, "Are we renting this I asked?"

"This is your house and I'll live there too if you let me," he smiled his crooked smile.

"You bought me a house?" I was incredulous, "For me?" "Really…?" "Are you serious? "Edward you can't have, I don't deserve this, I, I…," I trailed off, not having anything else to say.

"Would you like to see inside?" he asked, but before I could respond he picked me up and carried me over the threshold.

I saw a large living room stretched out in front of me with wood floors and rugs, completely furnished and even a piano. In the foyer there was no sign of the bags. There was a large dining room and small kitchen. Further around were two bedrooms, one ours and one for guests. The chauffeur was busy hanging up our clothes in a large closet, so much for me doing it. Towards the front of the house opposite the living room was a large office equipped with two desks furnished with computers. All the rooms had lots of light and were beautifully decorated. The living room had a huge fireplace. I practically ran around the house several times dragging Edward behind me and he was laughing at me.

"Do you _want_ your surprise," he asked, knowing what I would say.

"Yes of course," I turned to him and jumped into his arms with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, then I started kissing him every where I could reach. He twirled me around, holding me tight.

"Why did you do this for me?" I asked, "I don't deserve this, you are too good to me, I told I only needed you for me to be happy."

"This is practical as well, it is close to the forest and close to the school," he said as he stood me on my feet, "I guess because you want so little, I want to give you so much. I feel as if I don't deserve you my brave little wife, for you to forgo everything just to be with me and to go through so much danger and pain. Then I walked away from you and caused you even more pain. How could I even have done that to you my darling?"

"So long as you love me for eternity, I can go through anything. Just be with me and never leave me again, promise." I touched his nose.

"I promise never to leave you again, please accept this gift with my gratitude," his eyes were blazing with love for me.

"I accept only because it makes you happy for me to accept," and we kissed.

The chauffeur finished unpacking and then spoke to Edward, "Is there anything more I can do for you, Sir."

"That's all for now, you're free to leave, I'll call you if I need anything further, thank you, William for your help."

"Thank you, Sir," and he left the house.

I ran to the window and watched as William garaged the car, then he went to a smaller house on the grounds.

"What's this?" I exclaimed, "We have a chauffeur and he is a butler too?"

"We also have a housekeeper and a gardener," Edward spoke matter of fact.

"You don't want me to keep my own house clean?" I said astonished.

"I absolutely forbid it." I knew from his tone there was no point in arguing, so I shrugged my shoulders.

"So be it," I said offhandedly, and I didn't plan to do anything about it because I knew Alice was watching.

I knew he expected me to retaliate but I was determined to do as he expected even if it was unnecessary.

"That's it?" he questioned.

If that's what you want, I'm not going to complain or argue. I'm complying.

"That's what I want," he said quietly and he smiled, satisfied at my reaction.

I moved around the house again, and Edward let me explore the inside. The living room was large but very cozy and the fireplace inviting. The chairs and sofas were comfortable as I tried them out and there was a huge chaise lounge near the fireplace. I next went to our bedroom and jumped on the bed which was huge and also comfortable. I ran to the closet, opening it up and gasped because the amount of clothes which were mine had doubled or even tripled. There were formal gowns as well as dressy clothes and jeans and separates, not to mention shoes and other accessories. There were even sweats and other exercise clothes. Everything was organized and there were drawers for my underwear which were filled to capacity. Each bedroom had a bathroom with showers, bathtub etc. and a full vanity for me. I went around to the office and Edward was organizing some papers he had brought.

"You're so bad," I said, "I told you not to go overboard."

"This is what I want; you're not complaining are you."

I sighed resignedly, "No of course not."

"Good, because it won't change anything," he said, smiling and then he pulled me to him and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back as passionately as I could, "Do you still love me then?" he said mockingly.

"Of course," I said and continued to kiss him and him me, when do I get my penance?" I asked.

"I have other things to show you yet," he said.

"Can I get my penance first and then show me? I can't wait to try out our bed.

"Be patient my love," and he untangled me from him and pulled me out of the room.

"There is one room you haven't seen yet," he took me to the other side of the living room and there was a door I hadn't noticed behind some drapes. It was two doors opening from the center and he flung them open and shepherded me through. We were now in another large room with a wood floor and no rugs or carpets. The room was almost completely devoid of furniture except for a few chairs around the perimeter and on one wall a complete stereo system with shelves of CD's. On the opposite wall from the stereo system was a library of books including school books but also classical novels and other fiction. I was amazed but curious why the room wasn't furnished as the others. "What kind of a room is this?" I asked, "It reminds me of a dance room, not for ballet though." I realized there were mirrors on one of the walls but no ballet barre.

Edward smiled, "I'm planning to teach you to ballroom dance," I started to protest but he hushed me, "Don't even," he said warningly, "You _will_ learn and I know your coordination has improved, so no excuses please."

"But, Edward," He hushed me again and I knew I was defeated.

He hugged me and guided me outside where it was now dark. We walked out the back door where there was a huge patio and beyond that was a huge pool and Jacuzzi.

"I know you like to swim, so you can enjoy this but only when the sun goes down, unless I send the help off for the day or they go on vacation. We can be completely alone in that case."

I was too overwhelmed to speak, "Are you happy?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. He pulled me close and held my face in his hands looking into my eyes.

"If you could cry would there be tears?" he asked and I nodded again.

He bent his face and kissed me, "Do you want to try the bed now?"

I still couldn't speak but I managed a smile and nodded again. He gathered me up in his arms and brought me to the bed. Laying me down, he proceeded to undress me and I let him because I couldn't do more.

We made love and I still couldn't speak but I let my body show him I cared.


	12. Chapter 12

12

12

RENEE, CHARLIE AND LOVE

Our night was spent in love and by the morning, I was ready to face my second new life with Edward in our new home where I was mistress.

Edward arose and pulled me into the shower with him and made me giggle and laugh as he scrubbed me down. He had pulled all the pins out of my hair during the night and soon it hung straight again. He then wrapped me in a warm fluffy towel, dried me off and then himself, discarding the towel on the floor. He sat me at the vanity and brushed my hair, I couldn't stand to be so close to him with his naked body towering over me. I turned to him and kissed him where I reached and stood up, kissing him on the way up. He pulled me up to stand on the stool and proceeded to kiss my body, I shivered and suddenly we were on the bed making love again. This was all I wanted, _this_ was enough.

We eventually dressed, he directed me on what I should wear but my hair he said was beautiful enough.

Alice called and he let me talk to her while he listened, I was excited to tell her about my new home even though she already knew and had probably even been here before me, she listened patiently to my chatter, We even have a chauffeur, butler and a housekeeper, I said grimacing to Edward, who laughed.

"Do you have any complaints?" she asked.

"None that I dare mention or even think," I answered, and she laughed.

The day was gloomy, so we were able to go over to the school and register that we had arrived. We received our class schedule which Edward checked carefully and was satisfied that no mistakes were made. We had all our books and equipment already and so we were finished in no time. William was waiting for us and Edward directed him to tour around the city indicating to us where the stores etc. were located. Of course Edward had a photographic memory but I found that I was able to remember as well. I guess my memory had improved, and that should help with school.

We were done by lunch time and we were driven home. Edward dismissed the human so he could go eat and we went inside. The house had obviously been dusted and tidied, our bed had been made and the bathroom picked up.

Edward took me to the study and showed me the computer, which was mine.

"This is yours to do what you want with, you can E-mail your parents, write papers, and shop on line for anything you need, do what ever you want. You can even write out a journal and put all your frustrations down if that will help relieve your suffering, I promise that it is private for you and I will not ask to see it. I want you to talk to me though and tell me all your thoughts as before, please don't hold anything back. Remember you promised," I nodded, "I know this is hard for you but please forgive me for being so controlling, you know I love you."

"Edward, I love you too and you don't have to apologize to me. This is what I wanted even though it was hard for you to do this to me and I won't write in a journal with anything you can't read. You know I'm frustrated, even though I try hard not to show it, but I can work through it. Just love me and I'll do _anything_ in the world you ask of me, for us to be happy. The absolutely only thing I want from you is your love, everything else I can live without; I only want you. You can give me the moon, but I would refuse it without you being with me, if we were naked on a desert island just you and me, I would be happy."

I started to pull of my clothes but he stopped me, "Not yet my love, you have things to do first," he kissed me gently on my lips and looked at me smiling his crooked smile, "You certainly know how to turn me on witch," he laughed.

"What can be more important than making love?" I grumbled.

"Nothing, but you have to put things into perspective remember. Didn't Alice give you that speech, you need to prioritize?" He looked at my face and obviously couldn't resist kissing me again.

"If you kiss me one more time, we're heading to the bedroom, Prince Charming," I said, "I'm definitely becoming frustrated in love."

He did kiss me again, not as gently, and picked me up and headed for our bedroom, "We'll have to put things off till later," he said, "I'm frustrated in love too."

He helped me undress and I lay on the bed while he undressed and then we made love until he decided we had to put things in perspective and continue with his plan of things to do. He wore his pants and I threw on a pair of sweats and we went back to the office.

The plan was for me to E-mail my parents to let them know what I was doing, when I logged in, I found countless E-mails from Renee. He laughed when he saw the pile I had to wade through.

"I guess that's going to keep you busy for a while," he said.

Mostly, Renee was upset because I hadn't answered her E-mail. I proceeded to do that, and explained why I hadn't answered her sooner. This was mostly because I hadn't had access to a computer; "I don't live with Charlie anymore," I wrote "And I wasn't able to visit him because we were preparing for Dartmouth, there wasn't much time between our honeymoon and leaving for Dartmouth. I called him and he's fine and I plan to E-mail him too." I said. I told her about our trip to buy clothes and school supplies and how much fun we had. I told her how Edward spoiled me and that I loved him very much. I mentioned that Jacob had a French girl and seemed happy. At this point Edward came over to me and kissed my hair, I made him come and sit beside me but then he started distracting me and I sent him away reluctantly.

I told Renee about Dartmouth and all about my new home, I didn't want to brag too much so I left out about the servants, the pool, the dance room and exactly how large the house was. I made it seem like a quaint country cottage with a couple of bedrooms, perfect for a couple of newlyweds.

I told her we would be starting school soon and would probably be busy studying and taking tests etc., so not to worry if I didn't E-mail right away. I told her my new in-laws were great, but that I missed her and Charlie. Then I ended.

I became a little depressed and wondered if it would ever be possible to see my parents again in person. I thought I could see them from a distance but for Renee to touch me up close would not be possible because of the changes in my body and she _would _have to touch me. Charlie would probably not be so observant. How long could I put them off? Would I have to fake my death?

I was deep in thought when Edward came in the room.

"Is it because I left the room you became so somber?" he sat beside me and held me.

I sighed, "I'm just wondering about my parents and how long I can put them off."

"I'm not sure, Bella, I would imagine Renee will want to visit you at some point, we'll have to come up with a plan."

"I don't want to hurt them by faking my death and Renee is very observant when it comes to me," I said ruefully.

"We can put them off at least until the summer and hopefully with Alice's help we can come up with a plan," he said smiling now, "You still have to E-mail Charlie, so come on now, we have other things to do, he shook me to snap me out of my somber mood and then pulled my hair playfully. It worked I laughed.

I didn't have an E-mail address for Charlie so I ended up calling him. He asked me how Dartmouth was and I told him, "Where are you living," he asked.

"In a house that Edward bought for me," I answered.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed, "He really knows how to take care of my girl."

"Edward takes care of me very well, in fact he spoils me," I said proudly.

I remembered Charlie's reluctance to my involvement with Edward and I was glad he now approved.

"I guess you did make the right choice then," he said happily.

"Dad," I said, "I have absolutely no regrets,"

I looked up at Edward who was twirling my hair and starting to get rambunctious obviously wanting me to end the call. Next he unzipped my sweats, pulled off the top and started caressing my bare skin and kissing me everywhere.

"Dad I have to go," I said urgently, "Edward needs me."

"Wait," Charlie said.

Edward had pushed me against the wall and was already making love to me.

"Edward, stop a minute!" I exclaimed to no avail. He wasn't going to stop and I really didn't want him to but I had to get off the phone with Charlie. In between being showered with kisses and touched in places to give me goose bumps, I forced myself to say to Charlie, "I'll call you back Dad, I promise, I love you," then hung up. Edward took the phone from my hand, threw it somewhere, my legs somehow ended up around Edward's hips and he carried me to the bed where our love making continued until we were both satisfied.

Later, he asked me, "Why did you say stop, you said you'd never say that?"

"I didn't want you to stop but I was still on the phone with Charlie."

"I guess I was too impatient," he said grinning at me.

"I love when you're impatient, please be impatient any time you like," he tickled me and I jumped off the bed. We started running all over the house, he chased me, catching me of course and then we made love all over again.

By this time, the sun was setting and as the day was still dull he carried me out to the pool, dumping me in the water and diving in to retrieve me. We swam for a while until he couldn't keep his hands off me. He pulled me under the water telling me not to breathe. It was quiet down there and strange to me not to need to breathe. He made love to me down there too and we floated through the water. Even though the water was cold, I didn't notice because I was cold blooded myself now. We came up out of the water and started breathing again. Our nakedness seemed so natural and I didn't mind when I noticed a curtain at William's home move slightly. We ran around the pool, chasing each other and then jumping or diving in and swimming away from or towards each other. We enjoyed each others company very much.

We went in the house finally and snuggled up by the fire wrapped in towels. Edward let me call Charlie back, so we could finish our conversation. Charlie wanted to tell me about Jacob.

"Did you know Jacob has a girl now?" Charlie asked,

"Yes," I said warily, I didn't want Charlie to know I had been to La Push to see Jacob and not stopped by to see him.

"Her name is Michelle and she's French, she doesn't speak a word of English," he said.

"I suppose it isn't necessary to communicate in words if you love each other," I said.

"I suppose not," Charlie said doubtfully.

"Have you met her?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Charlie said.

"And…?" I then he felt my body relax and respond to his kisses. He let my arms go questioned impatiently.

"She seems nice enough but I felt awkward, not knowing what to say to her."

"I hope you didn't make Jacob uncomfortable, Dad." I said knowingly.

"Jacob doesn't care," he said, "What was so important you couldn't finish talking to me before?"

I looked at Edward and he was laughing, "Edward and I had something extremely important to do that couldn't wait," I said truthfully.

"I suppose you'll get over your frolicking behavior before too long," he obviously knew what we did.

"I hope I never get over that Dad," I looked at Edward again and he was still laughing; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I'd better go and leave you two to frolic some more I guess," and he laughed.

I remembered something, then, "Do you have an E-mail address Dad?"

"I'm not a computer person, so you'll just have to call me when you get chance," he said.

"OK, Dad, I'll call you again soon, Love you." My mood saddened as I hung up.

I leaned on Edward and sighed but he was determined to cheer me up.

"Didn't you hear what Charlie said?" he asked smiling.

"What?" I asked morosely.

"He said we should frolic some more," he threw the towels off us and proceeded to kiss me every where, I let him but I was still sad. Even through my sadness, I allowed him to make love to me always wanting more.

"I love you Edward," I said.

"Are you happier now?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm still a little depressed but I promise I'll get over it soon,"

His fervor over powered my depression and soon I was myself again. He started laughing and I started giggling at absolutely nothing. I ran over to the piano, pulling him with me and wanting him to play something. He sat down beside me and started to play to me. He played mostly classical pieces, a little jazz and some more modern tunes. He then played his compositions including my lullaby.

He suddenly stopped playing and pulled me into the dance room. He ran over to the CD's and found one which he played, it was a waltz and he pulled me to him and started to dance with me. I tried to watch my feet but he pulled my head up and positioned my arms, he then led me around the dance floor until we collapsed laughing on the floor because my feet wouldn't do what he wanted them to. He started tickling me and soon I cried for mercy between giggles. The wood floor was hard and we soon went to our bed loving each other until the morning as the CD continued to play quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

13

IVY LEAGUE AND THE BLOOD SICKNESS

All too soon, it was time for school; September had arrived with a chill in the air and students congregated around each other looking for warmth and friendship. Edward and I joined the throng, walking to our first class. This year was to be general education college classes and English was the first. We found a seat on the back row, together of course, and waited for Mr. Brown, our instructor to arrive. We were in a jolly mood and giggled and laughed together. Edward had his arm around my waist and he kissed my hair sometimes. I was dressed like a Cullen as per instructions and we matched.

Mr. Brown came in the room and called the roll, he noticed Edward and I had the same last name, "Sister or spouse?" he asked,

"We're married," Edward replied.

"Welcome to our class," Mr. Brown said smiling, "You both look too young to have been married long,"

"Since August 13th," I answered.

"Congratulations!" our instructor exclaimed, "Good for you,"

Mr. Brown made everyone feel at ease and told us what reading material was expected, we already had our syllabus so we were aware and Edward had insisted on starting the reading prior. We were given a large amount of work to do before the next class and I wondered if this wasn't too much. When we left for our next class, I began to be nervous that I wouldn't be able to keep up.

We had math next and went through the same greeting and our heavy assignments and so it continued until finally we traveled home with William.

I threw my bags in the office and started to rant and rave about the amount of work we had to do. Next I rushed to our room and pulled my clothes off as fast as I could, ranting and raving as I went.

"What _are_ you doing?" Edward asked, amazed at my raving.

"I'm taking out my frustrations in the shower," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this Edward, I'm not smart enough," I ran towards the shower but he caught me and pushed me on the bed. I struggled but he trapped me as before by lying on top of me and pulling my arms above my head in his iron grip. He forced me to look at him but I still struggled and moved my head. One arm held both mine and one held my head still and I looked at him angrily.

"What brought this on?" he asked puzzled.

"I knew I wouldn't be smart enough to go to this school, look how much work they gave us? How on earth do they expect us to get through so much work in one day?"

I tried to free myself, "Edward let me go, please," I couldn't move and the fight went out of me, then he kissed me and wouldn't stop. I tried to talk but his lips were too firm against mine, he let go my arms and I wrapped them around him, both his hands now held my face and he stopped kissing me.

"Are you calm now?" he asked gently.

I nodded.

Are you going to be upset again if we discuss this?"

"No," I said.

He let me sit up massaging my shoulders and my neck and then walked me to the chaise lounge in the living room.

He sat down and pulled me on his lap, I laid my head on his chest but he made me look at him.

"You think you can't handle the work load?" He asked

I nodded.

"Have you always been able to keep up before?"

I nodded.

"So what's different now?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you going to try?"

"I nodded.

"I am going to help you, aren't I?"

I nodded.

"So is there a problem?"

I shook my head.

I then blurted out, "I'm sorry, Edward for losing it."

He kissed me again and at the same time ran his hand over my body, I shivered.

"Relax my love," he whispered.

His touch became sensual and I responded. I turned to face him and unfastened his pants so he could make love to me and then I helped him and he did.

I showered afterwards then slipped on a nightgown and ran to find him. He was in the office but grabbed me and pulled me to him kissing me on the lips.

"Are you ready to start?" he asked me smiling.

I smiled back trying to dazzle him.

"Ok witch, stop weaving your spells on me, we have work to do."

"Yes I'm ready," I smiled again.

After a couple of false kissing starts, we started my homework. Edward had already completed most of his and was ready to help me. We plowed through the math first and I found it not to be as difficult as I first thought. Most of the rest of the classes needed reading and memorization of the different subjects. My memorization skills had definitely improved and Edward showed me ways to improve even more; I worked on my own essays and papers and we did research together. We were done much sooner than I expected and I wondered why I had become so worked up and upset.

"Your problem my love, is that you lack confidence in your own abilities," he said hugging me.

"What shall we do now?" I asked knowing what I really wanted to do.

He read my face, "First let's try some dancing,"

"If that's what you really want to do," I reached my arms up to his shoulders and stood on my toes to try to kiss him but he had to lift me up so that I could.

"Stop trying to distract me witch," he pulled on my hand and whisked me into the dance room.

He again played a waltz and showed me where to place my feet and again how to place my upper body and my arms.

"Raise your head up and don't look at your feet."

Soon I was waltzing around the room, while he watched and corrected me occasionally. He danced with me then and I did much better than before. We practiced for at least an hour and at the end he lifted me off the floor and twirled me around. Even though my feet were bare and he wore shoes, he didn't step on me ever.

He played the piano for me next as I sat beside him and I loved to listen to him play. When he stopped he placed my fingers on the keys.

"Can you remember anything you learned as a child?" he asked.

I shook my head but it suddenly occurred to me that I could and I played a simple tune, the kind you play when you're learning piano.

"Now think back into your deepest memories, close your eyes and play."

I thought as hard as I could and things started to come back. I first played some little nursery rhymes and then a more complicated piece came to mind. He recognized the music as I played and he coached me in the missing parts, soon I could play the whole piece.

I looked at him and was amazed at what I did, "How did I do that?" I asked.

"Your memory has improved and you will be able to continue to learn things you started to learn years ago _if_ you try; this is what happened to me. You have an eternity to learn so you might as well start with things you have already had experience with."

He undressed then, and pulled off my nightgown we went to the pool and swam and made love under the water. It was so relaxing and we stayed until sunrise.

In the morning we showered and I lay on the bed to relax. After Edward dressed he pulled me up and sat me at the vanity to brush through my hair. I decided to try to fix it differently. Edward started to tease me so I didn't get very far, I pulled the front and the sides back but the rest hung down my back. He helped me to dress like a Cullen and told me how beautiful I was. I sat in the living room and listened while he played to me and then he had me try to play something for him. He put my fingers on the keys and told me to close my eyes again. I thought as long as I could and then started to play another piece from my memory. He again recognized the music and played along side me, coaching me to fill in the holes. My eyes shone as I realized I could do these things with some practice. Edward was building up my confidence little by little. I looked in his eyes and he smiled his crooked smile.

For the rest of the week we continued in this pattern, school in the evening, come home and study, then have fun dancing, piano, swimming, reading to each other, playing chess, even watching TV or a movie and of course making love.

The instructors didn't take long to realize the Cullen's were serious students, turning in assignments, reading ahead, answering questions correctly and passing all the tests.

On Friday, we were sitting out side taking a break before the next class, when we heard a commotion close by; one of the other students, taking a short cut had tripped over a railing, landed on a spike and started bleeding profusely, very close to where we were; I took one look at the blood, smelled it and passed out. When I came to, I started retching as if I would vomit; Edward very concerned ran home with me and called Carlisle to come. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper caught the next flight to be with me although it seemed like an eternity before they arrived and meanwhile I kept throwing up and passing out.

As soon as Carlisle arrived, he gave me something to calm down the retching, which actually worked and I was able to rest on the bed. I was, however, very weak and couldn't even sit up. None of them could believe the reaction I had to the blood and talked about it amongst them. The next day I was better but still weak and Esme and Alice on Carlisle's instruction took me to find a deer, I fed, but still felt weak afterwards. Edward was persuaded to go with Carlisle and Jasper hunting bigger game and they were gone for the weekend. Alice and Esme took care of me while they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

14

MAGGIE

Monday morning, I was still resting when the housekeeper came. Alice and Esme were in the living room and the bedroom door was open so they could constantly observe me. I could see the woman bustling around the house, she only being observed by me, while the others were seemingly engrossed in conversation.

The housekeeper appeared to be concentrating on her work and I was able to observe her without her noticing me. She was a young woman probably in her late twenties or early thirties; she had a pretty face but dressed plainly. Her hair was brown and tied back, pulled off her face. She was slender like me but her dress seemed to hang on her, was long enough to cover her knees and she wore an apron. She came timidly into my room and asked in a very strong New Hampshire accent,

"Do you mind if I clean in here, miss or would you rather I left you alone?"

"No, that's fine," I said weakly, "You won't disturb me at all."

That seemed to give her permission to chat as she worked.

"I have been looking forward to the opportunity to meet you, I understand you and the master came from Washington State to go to school," she seemed to be asking for confirmation.

"Yes its true and I love it here, it doesn't seem to rain quite as much," I said smiling.

"Have you always lived there?" she asked, in Washington, I mean?"

"Actually I was born in Washington but lived most of my life in Arizona," I was telling her about myself, I realized, I moved to Washington less than two years ago and that is where I met Edward."

"The master?" she asked.

It was hard to realize we suddenly had a title "Yes, my husband's name is Edward and my name is Bella, What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Margaret but I go by Maggie," she continued, "You two make a handsome couple, but seem so young to be married and own such a beautiful home."

There was no point in denying our ages, even though Edward was much older than he appeared.

"We _are_ young, I'm eighteen and Edward is seventeen, I revealed.

"Seventeen and eighteen?" she repeated astonished.

"Edward and I were recently married. He is an entrepreneur and is quite wealthy in his own right, he keeps plying me with gifts which include this house and it's very difficult to stop him," I said embarrassed.

"He must really love you then," she was still amazed at our youth.

"He loves me too much, I think, but I'm glad because I love _him_ so much," I said.

I couldn't believe I was confessing our love for each other to a complete stranger.

"William and I have seen how much in love you two are and it's refreshing to see," she smiled knowingly.

I laughed, "I suppose we're not hiding our feelings very well are we." Maybe I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't.

"The master was extremely concerned when you took ill miss; he seemed beside himself with worry."

"He worries about me too much," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised he didn't call the doctor miss?" she asked this as a question.

I decided that we needed to have this conversation because it was necessary to allay any suspicion of who we actually were. Of course, it would seem strange that if one of us was ill and the other was worried, why we wouldn't have a local doctor come immediately.

"Actually he did," I countered, "he called his father who is a very good physician and who he trusts more than any other, Carlisle is more familiar with our medical histories than any one else and it seemed more prudent for him to come."

"Well now that makes more sense," and she seemed relieved, "They came all the way from Washington to take care of you?" she pursued.

"Yes," I said, "Edward spoke to Carlisle on the phone and was given instructions until he arrived. We're a very close family and every one rally's around when another family member needs help. Money is no object for any of the Cullen's and so it isn't difficult to jump on a plane when necessary."

"All the men left for the weekend?" she questioned me relentlessly, needing answers to the strange way things had seemed.

After Carlisle had treated me, I felt much better, even though I still need rest; my mother in law and my sister in law are taking care of me very intently and so they all persuaded Edward to go with Carlisle and my brother in law Jasper hunting for the weekend. This is something they intended to do any way; it had already been planned, so there seemed no reason to cancel it. The Cullen's have always gone camping or hunting every other weekend. Esme and Alice would inform Carlisle if I became worse." I actually spoke the truth with my explanation.

"It seemed you married well and into a very caring family," she said, still busy dusting.

"Yes," I said very emphatically, "I love them very much."

"Do you have family of your own, miss?" she asked hopefully, maybe she thought I would think her too inquisitive.

"My mother and father are my only family, they are divorced but my mother remarried and now lives in Jacksonville, Florida. My father has always lived in Forks, Washington and still does. I went to live with him less than two years ago."

"Do they know of your illness?" she questioned me further.

"If I told my mother, Renee, that I was sick, she'd arrive faster than the plane, but I would rather she or my father didn't worry. I spoke to Charlie last week and at that time I was fine. I also E-mailed my Mom telling her I was fine and happy which I am. If I was extremely ill they would be notified, otherwise they worry too much."

"Parents do tend to worry too much'" she agreed.

"I spent a lot of time in the hospital, shortly after I met Edward, my mother and Edward were there constantly and I think I have caused enough worry for my mother to last a lifetime," I said. This wasn't the only thing to cause my mother worry, there was also the time Edward left me.

"Did you have the same problem then?" she asked.

"No, I fell and broke a few bones and lost a lot of blood, I was in a cast and had some blood transfusions.

Fortunately, she had finished cleaning and I was glad because she'd exhausted me with her questions, I decided it was her turn next time; I closed my eyes and she could see I wanted to rest.

"Sorry miss, I'll leave you alone now," she realized I was tired.

"It was nice chatting with you," I said smiling, "Do come and chat some more tomorrow."

"I'd love to, she said and then she left.

Alice came in then, "You need to rest, Bella, you gave us all quite a scare, it was hard to convince Edward to leave you and so you need to be better when he returns."

"I promise I'll rest now Alice," and I did.

Edward came into our room later that day. I was deep in thought and he startled me as I felt his touch on my cheek. His expression was suddenly worried but I smiled weakly.

"So my love returns," I said as he kissed me on my forehead, "How was the hunting."

"The best I found is right here," he said and kissed my neck."

"So feast on me now," I pleaded.

Of course there was no distracting him.

"Why were you so deep in thought when I came in?" he asked, his liquid brown eyes looking deeply into mine.

"I made friends with Williams's wife, Maggie today and I was just going over the conversation in my head," I said smiling.

I pulled him down beside me, wanting to kiss him but his liquid pools continued to bore into mine. He held my face so I couldn't escape his questioning look, I want you my heart said, but he continued his interrogation.

"Was she bothering you?" he asked concerned, Alice told me she had been chatting with you and was concerned that you were unable to rest,"

I was ready to call Alice a worry wart for telling him but instead I said, "Edward, I enjoyed the conversation I had with her today, I loved chatting with her and she did continue to clean as she chatted; I'm actually looking forward to her coming back tomorrow."

I knew where this was going and I was afraid he wouldn't allow her to talk with me again. If he said no, I would be forced to comply based on my promise with him, I waited for him to be firm with me but instead he continued to question me.

"Is this important to you love?" was his question.

He was being diplomatic and so I decided to be diplomatic too.

If it bothers you for me to talk to her, I won't," I said, "I'll do whatever you think is best for us."

He kissed my hair, "Tell me what your conversation was about," he prodded me and I had hope.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" I asked surprised.

"She wasn't paying much attention what was said, only that she felt you needed to rest instead of chatting so much."

I started to explain then what Maggie and I had talked about, "She was curious about you and I being so young and in love, she was amazed when I told her our ages, I didn't see any point in denying the age we look. She was surprised that being so young, you could afford to take care of me so well financially."

He was amused obviously, "How did you explain that?" he asked smiling.

"I said you were an entrepreneur and that you were financially stable in your own right." He looked more amused. He had never actually explained anything to me regarding his acquisition of wealth but he knew my ability to figure things out.

I moved on, "I told her how you keep plying me with gifts even though I don't need them and the gifts include this beautiful house,"

"Very well put my darling," he commented, "What else, love?"

"She and William saw how concerned you were when I became ill but were surprised you didn't immediately contact a doctor," I said

"And…?"

"I explained that Carlisle was your father as well as a very good physician whom you trusted more than anyone else."

"Very true," he confirmed.

"I told her that all of the Cullen's were wealthy enough to jump on a plane if the need arose; and your family are caring enough of each other so if any one of us needs help that they would do just that.

"They're your family too so always refer to them as _our_ family, Bella." I nodded.

"I love your explanation so far and it is true." He hugged me.

"She and William were surprised that you went away for the weekend. I supposed her to think it strange for you to be so concerned about me, and yet leave."

"How did you explain that?"

"I said that after Carlisle had treated me, I was much better and the others had persuaded you to go with them even though you were reluctant to leave me. I told her how it had already been planned; there was no reason to cancel and that Esme and Alice would take good care of me. They would always call Carlisle if he needed to return."

"I wouldn't have left, but I did need to feed," He was worried that I wouldn't understand.

"Of course you did. You must always go when you need to," I insisted.

'It seems that having humans around does merit some need for explanation, well done, love," and he kissed me, "Was there more?" He seemed to know there was.

"She asked about my family and it was easy to talk about them although she thought it strange we didn't contact them about my illness. I told her I didn't want to worry Renee unnecessarily because I had already put her through too much stress already and I mentioned my long stay in the hospital."

"Did she wonder about that too?" he asked.

"Oh yes, so I told her about my 'fall'.

He laughed, "I guess we do need to explain our strangeness somewhat so the humans don't become too suspicious and you did well."

"So now may I chat with her again?" I asked eagerly.

I don't want you to be constantly subjected to interrogation by her, especially when you are ill." He was still not sure.

I sighed and must have looked dejected.

"Alice and I will be here tomorrow when she comes and to be sure I will be listening to her thoughts. If I find it too harassing for you, I will stop it."

I put my arms around his neck, "I love you, Edward," I said, "But I intend to be the interrogator tomorrow," he laughed.

Edward showered and changed before leaving for school and I was sad I couldn't go with him.

Alice and Esme helped me shower while he was gone and gave me the full body massage treatment. Then Alice braided my hair, "You are looking much better," she said.

"Carlisle wants me to stay with you the rest of the week to help Edward take care of you. He wants you to rest as much as possible this week and possibly you can resume school next week. He may decide you need another week," I scrunched my face and she gave me a warning look, "Don't try to be difficult, Bella."

"I know," I said resignedly. I knew there was no point in arguing and I couldn't deny that I was still sick.

She continued, "If you have to rest for another week, Rosalie and Emmett will come, in fact they may come anyway or wait for the following week so Emmett and Edward can go hunting together."

"I didn't know vampires could get sick, Alice," I commented.

"You are a very unusual vampire, Mrs. Cullen," she said smiling, "Most vampires would have been delighted at the prospect of so much human blood but you have to be different." She and I laughed.

Alice allowed me to lie on the chaise lounge in the living room and be with Esme and herself.

I needed this opportunity to thank Esme because I was sure she did the interior design on our home, "I love our home Esme and I know you had a lot to do with it."

"It was my pleasure; we were so glad that you accepted gracefully."

"This is the nicest thing anyone could have ever done for me and I don't believe I deserve this."

"Edward thinks you do, and the rest of us _know_ you do. We almost lost Edward and you brought him back to us at the risk of losing your own life. You deserve much, much, more."

"You have no idea of the misery we all had to go through when you were separated," Alice interjected, "We'll have to chain you both together rather than go through that again."

"We're already permanently joined and nothing can separate us again,' I said meaningfully.

"I believe that's true," Alice agreed laughing. "I'm impressed that you have kept your promise to him too."

"I love him unconditionally and I'll do anything to please him. It's the very least I can do."

"Even, if it means hurting yourself?" Esme asked.

"Even so," I said determinedly, I will go through fire for him."

"We think you already did," They both said laughing.

"What has Edward taught you besides how to make love?" Alice asked.

We all laughed.

"I'm sure you realize he is teaching me to dance," they nodded.

"And how are you doing?" Esme asked this time.

Well I just started but I'm not given any choice in the matter so I have to learn, I guess you'll have to ask Edward how I'm doing."

Alice laughed, "We already know about the naked dancing but I do see an improvement since then."

'I'm not embarrassed, Alice," and I smiled, "I love being naked with him and I'm not ashamed, it feels so right and I can't explain why it feels right; I love his body and I know he loves mine."

"I don't know how you two lasted as long as you did without having sex," Esme said smiling.

Edward was determined to do this one right. I would have wanted him to give in the first time he kissed me, actually even before that. The first day I laid eyes on him; the very day he claimed he wanted to kill me, if he had taken me that day, I would have wanted it, Edward has much more self control than I. It had to do with his soul."

"You don't believe he would have killed you?" Esme asked, incredulously.

"No I don't, I believe we were meant for each other and fate would have stopped him before he could,"

"You had that much faith in a vampire?" Esme asked, shaking her head.

"I didn't know what he was at that time, but whatever he was I wanted him." I couldn't be sure, as I am now, that _he_ wanted me. If I had believed he could ever have loved me as I know now he does and did, he wouldn't have been able to leave me so easily. I didn't think it was possible for him to want me as I wanted him."

It was so easy to talk to my new family about anything, maybe it was because I knew they had no secrets from each other and I didn't want any secrets either. I started reminiscing and Alice and Esme started discussing other things. I had also recognized the look between them which indicated I should rest.

Pretty soon it seemed, Edward was home, he reached down and picked me up and swung me over his shoulder despite my protests. He winked at the others,

"I need this sexy woman to be naked with me." They laughed and I knew he heard our conversation from their minds.

Once in our room, I was soon naked, happily so, and I melted with his touch. His hands caressed me and I couldn't breathe. He was so gentle with me, touching me, handling me, kissing me, exploring me and finally making love to me. Then he was kissing me again urgently, passionately, "I can't seem to get enough of you witch, I missed you more than you can know and I want you,"

"Please take me then," I asked for I wanted him too and he did, forcefully, so that I gasped over and over again. I felt as if I would burst with love and passion.

When we lay quiet, he still caressed my face and kissed me gently with his lips on mine, "You are still so weak," he said, "I was too forceful with you,"

"I'm fine Edward; you did everything I wanted you to."

"I missed you so much," he said, "I'm crazy about you."

"I missed you too, my Angel," I said.

He kissed me around my face, my lips, my eyes, my neck and down, I could feel the passion building again.

"I want to make love with you again but I shouldn't, I can't seem to stop myself, Bella tell me to stop."

"Never will I say stop, Edward please do, please make love to me again, I beg you,"

He hesitated, but I encouraged him with my hands and my body so he couldn't resist, "You are a sorceress," he conceded and I got my way again and again.

He finally pulled himself off me but I was not finished weaving my spells while he was in this mood and before long we were naked in the pool. I tried swimming but I was definitely too weak. He soon pulled me out and Alice was standing by with towels.

"Something told me you might need these," she said smiling.

"This girl is driving me crazy but she's too weak still, I think I wore her out."

"No Edward, I think I wore you out," and we all laughed.

"Tonight I think we'll study by the fire, he said, I don't think you have the strength to sit up and type. In spite of my brave façade, I was inclined to agree.

We studied text books, which was mainly memorization and there was some math to do.

"We'll catch up on the papers later this week," Edward said, "Nothing is due until next week. Our instructors hope for your quick recovery, by the way."

"Are we done then?" I asked eagerly.

"Not entirely," he said, smiling, "Dancing is out but do come and sit beside me at the piano."

I looked at Esme and Alice and cringed, "I don't think you want to hear this."

Edward played first and of course Esme was enthralled but then Edward placed my fingers on the keys making me close my eyes and concentrate. I did and then remembered a classic piece of music I had heard but never played; probably something I had watched my mother play. I started to fumble out the notes and it was enough for Edward to recognize the piece, so he helped me to fill in the blanks and soon I was playing, not well but at least recognizable. I was definitely improving. Alice and Esme were impressed. Edward went over some keyboard things for me to learn and that again was memorization. My memory was expanding.

I was then made to lie down on our bed to rest while they conducted some business amongst themselves and I was happy to escape from that.

Later Edward came and lay next to me but he promised to leave if I wouldn't lie quietly beside him. He brought a book to read to me and this worked for a while.

Finally I declared, "Edward this is too hard for me, I can't lie beside you and not be stimulated." I rolled on top of him, started kissing him passionately and I won.


	15. Chapter 15

15

JENNY

In the morning I was not as exhausted as I had expected but I felt satisfied and complete. Still, we made love in the shower and Alice gave us an ultimatum to cease and desist or she swore she would come and get me.

I called to her, 'We're almost done Alice," and then I groaned louder than I should. Oh Edward," I whispered, and then we were done but held on to each other. Edward released me as Alice came and dragged me out of the shower.

"No more shenanigans," she said, "If you keep this up you'll be permanently stuck together."

"I'd like that," I said happily and then started dancing around the bedroom, still wet from the shower. Edward and Alice looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Do you think she's still sick," Alice asked.

"In the head," Edward said laughing.

Between them, they managed to corral me into keeping still while I was made decent. The two of them made our bed and then chased me around the house. Edward finally grabbed me and I was dropped on the bed and told not to move. The burst of energy I'd had, completely exhausted me and nothing could have induced me to leave my bed now. When Edward came to check on me a few minutes later, I was depressed because my energy had sapped so fast.

"What is wrong with me, I can't seem to snap out of it, I want to be well."

"Patience, my love, you're better than before."

I sighed and lay back with the book from last night. As I lay there, I heard voices, and one was that of a child. I looked up suddenly and saw a tiny little girl looking at me inquisitively.

"Hello," she said, "My name's Jenny, what's yours?"

"My name is Bella," I answered, "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you, Maggie says you are sick, are you?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes, I am, Jenny but I'm getting better."

"I brought you some flowers, is that ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," I smiled.

She pressed some flowers in to my hand which were almost wilted, "May I come and see you tomorrow," she asked hopefully.

"I'd love to see you tomorrow," I smiled at her.

"Oh good," she said excitedly, "I promise to bring you some more flowers."

Then she ran out.

Maggie didn't come in to chat, then but left shortly after, I was disappointed she left. I looked at the flowers and decided they needed water so with some effort I arose from the bed with the flowers and made my way to the kitchen to see what I could find and reached for a small glass. I don't know what happened next except I felt a little dizzy. Edward heard the glass shatter and he and Alice ran to my aid where I was stretched out on the floor.

When I came around, I was once again on the bed and I heard Edward frantically on the phone to Carlisle, Alice was watching me and shaking her head, of course they were both furious with me and I understood why; once again I blew it, drat. Neither wanted to hear that I was sorry or my excuses and left the room.

Finally I said, knowing they would hear, "If you don't come and talk to me, I'll come to you." Edward came with an angry look on his face still.

"You have every right to be angry with me; as usual I didn't think and didn't talk to you first. Yell at me if you must but please don't ignore me, you _know_ I've been trying very hard to keep my promise. I was running around dancing this morning, why would I even imagine getting dizzy; I didn't go away from you, I just wanted to be able to do one simple little thing myself without any help and Carlisle didn't tell me I couldn't get out of bed, he just told me to rest. I did rest and I wasn't angry that I had to, I wanted to rest. The little girl brought me flowers and they needed water, it seemed like an easy task, please Edward, I love you, if you don't forgive me what will I do?" I had finally run out of things to say, I looked at Edward imploringly.

He finally sat down beside me, his face softening, I threw myself at him and he held me, he held me for what seemed the longest time, still not speaking and I couldn't be sure I was forgiven but I knew he still loved me; I was content with that at least, I still waited for the storm but it didn't come.

Finally he spoke, "So," he said, "The little girl brought you flowers," he spoke slowly and I nodded, "You didn't go outside and pick them yourself?"

"No, of course not," I wondered why he didn't believe me, "Why would I do that?

"Tell me about her," he said questioningly.

"She's about four or five years old and her name is Jenny, she seemed very precautious, she had curly brown hair, and blue eyes with fair skin." I said, wondering why he wanted to know these details.

"Are you sure you didn't dream this?" he asked, kissing my head.

"No, I'm not sure but why would I dream if I wasn't asleep and why would I dream about a little girl, my life hasn't been surrounded by little girls since I stopped being a little girl myself; if I had dreamed, where did the flowers come from? You must have heard her talking to Maggie, I heard her from the other room before she came in here." I started to panic, "What's wrong with me Edward?"

Alice came in just then and she looked at me. "I was able to see tomorrow morning and a little girl does come here to see Bella and brings her some flowers again but she is not related to the housekeeper. She is exactly as Bella described." Edward and Alice looked at each other obviously communicating further.

I was relieved to know I wasn't losing my mind but I was confused why Edward and Alice had missed her this morning, apparently, so was everyone else.

Edward decided to stay home with me instead of attending our classes; he spent time on the phone with Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme had been gone all day, he'd been lecturing at the school as a guest lecturer and Esme had gone shopping. Carlisle was on his way back to our house and Esme would soon return.

Carlisle examined me for my fall when I fainted, still not sure why I had had such a bad reaction to the blood; to him I appeared to be an almost normal vampire with a couple of glitches.

"Alice, why don't you take her out for a deer, maybe she needs more sustenance." Carlisle said; he seemed puzzled.

Edward wasn't about to let me out of his sight and so he came too, they found me a deer and I fed. Edward was proud of me and kissed me.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Not again please," and we laughed.

By the time we arrived home I felt much better but I was admonished to rest, Edward placed me on our bed and sat down beside me.

"We can study for a while unless you still feel faint, or is that too tiring for you."

"I feel much better; Edward," I said, "And I would love to study with you."

I didn't want to be treated like an invalid but at the same time, I didn't want to forget my promise, I had come very close to being reprimanded earlier and I didn't want to push my luck.

Edward pulled me close and kissed me, "I'm not angry with you for walking to the kitchen for water, both Alice and I originally thought you'd gone outside for the flowers, not realizing a little girl had been here. I think we were angrier with each other for not being more observant."

I was relieved I hadn't broken any rules this time and I kissed him.

"I'm so glad I did nothing wrong, I feel so much better, knowing that."

"My observations show that you have been doing well and I'm inclined to relax with you more and more, especially with your aversion to human blood; the way you converse with humans and treat them makes you a very human vampire." We laughed.

I decided to try pushing my luck, "Does that mean I get rewarded for good behavior?" I asked hopefully.

"I know what you want witch," he said smiling, "I want it too but I'm trying to hold back because I think we overdid it last night and that is probably why you became so faint this morning. I remember you were so exhausted in the pool last night."

I pursed my lips and tried to look as appealing as I could.

"Bella, when you look like that, I find my control slipping away; lets try to put things in perspective, we can study now and reward ourselves later." He kissed my hair.

"So long as there is a reward later, I can go with the studying now."

I gave him another encouraging look and he left quickly to bring our books.

We started with biology and the subject was on human genes and how they are passed from one person to the next, there are genes which do not follow the norm, a sort of glitch…, my mind was not thinking human any more.

"Edward, listen to me try to explain something,"

He looked up questioningly.

"Carlisle was bitten by a human blood loving vampire, but he refused to partake of human blood and then he bit you at your mother's request, you abstained from human blood for many years and then you in turn bit me who already had an aversion to human blood."

"What's your point?" he asked.

"Think like human genes which do not follow the norm, a kind of renegade. Something works itself into the gene to gradually change it so it doesn't behave normally."

"So you are saying that your glitch is not the only reason you're not a normal vampire," he concluded smiling.

"Exactly," I smiled, "It's partly your fault." We both laughed.

"So if you were to bite a human, they would probably not change," he joked.

"I'm sure that's true, but the only one I'll ever want to bite is you, so I guess we'll never find out."

He kissed me, "I love your theories," we laughed.

Alice came in to find out what was so amusing about biology and I related my theory.

"So, Edward it seems you _are_ the problem as usual, we all laughed.

After studying in our bedroom, I was willing to work on some paper writing on the computer which didn't take long, then I decided to check my E-mail and of course Renee had sent a whole string of them; she was pleased to hear from me and of course the fact that Edward had bought me a house was wonderful, even though she had no idea what size it was, every thing was gushy to start with and then gradually the E-mails went towards, "Bella, why haven't I heard from you, it's been a week. If I don't hear from you soon I'll get on the next plane," etc. I spent more time answering them than Edward was willing to wait, his patience suddenly running out. He picked me up and carried me like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. I tried struggling and banging his back with my fists, to no avail.

"Edward, I was almost finished," I said laughing.

"Not soon enough for me, we have important business to attend to."

As we passed the living room I heard laughter.

Once in the bedroom he threw me on the bed in a heap, he then pulled my nightgown up and over my head in between showering me with kisses and at the same time with eager help from me, stripping his clothes off.

Alice came and closed the door even though everything had gone quiet except for the sound of kissing and some whispering, making love was very pleasant despite Edwards's impatience, he was very gentle with me and I knew he was afraid of overtaxing me. He lay on me, his legs in between mine.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I countered laughing.

"I think you do, but I want you to tell me," he insisted and he smiled his crooked smile that I loved.

"I love you, why do you ask?" I touched his face and traced my finger around his crooked smile.

"I've been very strict with you; you haven't complained at all since we came here and you have complied with my all my requests. This morning when Alice and I were upset after you fainted, you didn't complain at all, just begged to be forgiven, when there was nothing to forgive. You stopped being stubborn for me even though it was difficult for you, you opened up your heart to me and let me know what was inside your head, you do everything I demand of you and now you tell me you still love me; what have I done to deserve you?"

He looked deep into my eyes, lowering his face to mine and brushing my lips with his.

"The hardest thing I ever had to do was marry you and yet it was the best thing I ever did, I can't believe I was so adamant and stubborn, I love being married to you; everything you demand of me is because you love me."

I lifted my mouth up to his so he could kiss me and he did briefly.

"I love you Bella and I need you more than you know, I need you to do what I ask but I wish I didn't have to demand it of you," he looked saddened.

"Edward, you don't have to demand what I will do willingly, and I promise to continue. I want to do what you demand, I _love_ to do what you demand, demand away but know this; I have a demand for you, and you'd better comply. He laughed.

"What are _you_ demanding, my love?"

"Make love to me but don't be gentle with me any more, I can take it because I'm not so human; just make me feel married."

"He seemed hesitant.

"Remember _this_ is my demand," I warned.

"But Bella you are ill,"

"I was ill yesterday," I reminded him.

"Yes, and you fainted because we overdid it,"

"Edward please give me what I want, no excuses, I demand it."

I put his hands on me and mine on him. I kissed him with as much force as I could muster and then suddenly he was kissing me back intensely, I couldn't breathe with his sweet breath in my face; his hands moved over me, then his lips, and mine moved over him. The passion between us became urgent and the need to make love overpowering, he was not gentle; I gasped and then cried out for more, the more forceful he became, the more I wanted and the pleasure was so great; when we ended we were both so completely satisfied.

"Did that suit you witch."

"More than you can know," I replied

"That's all for now though, love. I'm determined not to overdo it again tonight, no matter how much you plead," he stressed this but I knew I could get what I wanted at some point before the night was over.

"I will change your mind before the night is over," I smiled my dazzling smile at him, "But for now is it acceptable for me to finish my E-mailing?"

"No problem," he said smiling, "What would you like to do afterwards?"

Well, what are my choices?" I wondered.

"We could go for a drive," he looked mysterious and that made curious.

I loved the idea of getting away from the house for a while as I was beginning to feel cooped up.


	16. Chapter 16

16

THE DRIVE

I didn't want to drag William away from his wife at this late hour, but I wanted to be alone with Edward.

"Would William be driving," I asked hesitantly.

"No." was all he would answer and I became suspicious.

"What are the other choices?" I questioned.

"We could go for a walk or swim but not too long," he smiled.

"Do we get to go for a _long_ drive?"

"Absolutely," he smiled.

"All night…?" I was trying to get him to say more but he just grinned.

"If that's what you want?" he was teasing me.

"I do, but what's the catch?" I asked.

"Why is there a catch?" He was definitely teasing me.

"I know there's a catch and I know we'll be here all night if we don't hurry," I said impatiently, "So I'll forgo the questions because I know I'll find out later."

"Ok," he said and pulled me into the shower.

Alice knew we were going for a drive and she helped me get dressed, I hadn't worn any of my 'Cullen' clothes since I became sick and I actually _wanted_ to dress up. Alice fixed my hair so it was fastened back and Edward was definitely pleased with the result, I had to admit to myself that I was too.

After I had finished E-mailing Renee, we went out to the garage and he opened the door, there were three cars inside, one was obviously Edward's silver Volvo, though I couldn't imagine how it arrived here and one was the car William drove us around in; the third car I knew to be mine even though this was the first time I had seen it. The car was a Mercedes but not the armor protected car I'd had before, it was smaller and it was blue, the same color blue Edward liked on me.

He looked at me, "Well, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," I said with feeling and my eyes must have sparkled because his eyes took on that gloriously excited look; he was always happy when I accepted something he gave me and I was learning to accept his gifts so he would be happy.

I put my arms around his neck as I stood on my toes and he bent his head so I could kiss him.

"Are you going to take me for a drive in your new car?" he asked as soon as his lips were free.

"Of course I'd love to," I said happily.

"I'll back it out of the garage for you and then you get to drive, is that Ok?"

"Yes that's fine," and I squeezed his arm.

After he backed the car out, he helped me in the driver's seat and then ran around to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Where shall I go?" I asked.

"Just drive and I'll point you in the right direction," He indicated.

I was wary of this car after trying to drive the previous one and so I very gingerly stepped on the accelerator and the brake; I then drove off, picking up speed. Once I had become oriented with how much to tap the accelerator and brake, I found the car comfortable to handle, I actually felt more confident driving now than before or maybe it was because of whom was sitting beside me; of course Edward was being very patient with my slow driving and had a grin on his face.

Finally Edward asked me to pull over to the side of the road and park.

"I want to try an experiment," he said.

"You don't want me to drive any more because I'm too slow for you?" I asked, but I was smiling.

"No, not at all, I _do_ want you to drive; your driving is fine for a human but how would you like to drive like a vampire?"

"I thought you said it would happen eventually," I asked him.

"It will but I'm not talking about speed, I'm talking about how you drive."

"I'm confused," I said.

"When you're human you use mainly your eyes to drive, a vampire uses his or her extra senses, he explained, the reason we don't need to keep our eyes constantly on the road is because we have a built in radar system which tells us the direction to travel, to drive the car straight on the road, to know when to slow down and stop and how to avoid obstacles."

"Extra senses, what are they?" I asked.

Presumably it was something I had but how did it work?

"It isn't something tangible, it's just there," He said, "I want you to close your eyes and start driving."

I should have been afraid but he was there to help me and he was confident I could do it, so I was confident. I started driving away from the curb very slowly with my eyes tight shut, I knew he would tell me if I wasn't driving straight or if I was about to hit something but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly I knew where I was going, I knew I was driving straight and I knew if there were obstacles. I didn't know how I knew, but I did know, and my confidence increased, I was soon driving at a normal speed with my eyes still closed.

Edward would give me directions but not to turn right or left, only to turn on a certain street and even though my eyes were closed, I knew where the street was, I was tempted to open my eyes sometimes but I was afraid if I did it would make me drive human again, so I didn't.

When we arrived at our destination and he told me to slow down and stop, I knew where we were before I opened my eyes.

"Tell me where we are," he said before my eyes unclosed.

I told him and then I opened my eyes and I was right.

His angel face was smiling at me and my heart was so full, I smiled back but didn't move, not wanting to stop this moment.

"I love you Bella," was all he said.

My heart was too full to speak and I just gazed into his deep golden pools and they were laughing. He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"Come on," he said next.

We left the car and walked with out arms around each other, we didn't talk about my driving, there didn't seem to be anything to say about that. He stopped and pulled me in to kiss me and we stood for a while kissing, then walked some more.

"You're so beautiful," he said over and over again.

"I'm becoming conceited," I finally said laughing.

"I want to make love to you," he said smiling, because he remembered what I'd said before;

I knew he was suffering because I was too.

We were walking on the beach at this time, I had kicked off my shoes and so we both started running, we found a patch of grass isolated from prying eyes and I lay down.

Edward knelt beside me pulling my skirt up and my underwear off, he made love forcefully to me again and when we were done, I was very disheveled, my skirt pulled up and wrinkled, my panties who knows where, my bra and my blouse unfastened; the hairdo Alice had given me was messed up.

"Alice is not going to be happy when we get home," I said

"I'm the only one who needs to be happy," he said smiling.

"And me too," I said touching his nose.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"How could I not be," I said giggling.

We stayed until sunrise and then reluctantly needed to leave, I found my shoes and my underwear, and then proceeded to try to smooth out my skirt. He helped me fasten my bra and my blouse which included a fair amount of tickling on his part and giggling on mine, he stole my panties and stuffed them in his pocket.

"There's no point in putting them on because you'll just need to take them off when you get home."

When I protested he threatened to steal my skirt too.

"I feel naked," I said.

"If I had my way you would always be naked, I prefer you that way."

He kissed me again and started to undo my blouse again but I managed to escape.

"Edward please be serious," I said laughing.

"I am serious, can't you tell."

I ran and he chased me until we reached the car, my attempt at making myself presentable failed miserably and I looked extremely disheveled, my blouse pulled out of my skirt and half the buttons unfastened with my hair all messed up, Edward's shirt was unfastened but otherwise he looked as presentable as always.

A police car had stopped near my car and the officer was looking through the windows.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Edward asked smoothly.

"I wanted to make sure the car wasn't stolen, can I see your registration and license?" the officer asked.

"Certainly," Edward said and proceeded to unlock the car and pull out the registration and took his license from his wallet, handing them to the officer.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said eventually.

"Did you move here recently? The officer asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

The officer seemed to be concerned about our youth.

"We were married in August and came here for school; we went for a drive and stopped here."

The officer looked at me suspiciously as I walked over to Edward and slipped my arm through his.

"And you are?" the officer asked.

"My name is Bella Cullen and I flashed a dazzling smile, my husband and I were enjoying some time together on the beach; we are very much in love and we lost track of time, I'm sure you can understand."

He asked to see my ID and it confirmed what I had said, I smiled again as he returned the ID and the officer smiled too; he left us alone then and we stood kissing each other until he drove away shaking his head, Edward drove and we returned home before the sun had finished rising.

Alice was not happy to see my disheveled appearance and rushed me into the shower.

"Edward how could you do that to her and then to have the police talk to her in that condition," she said angrily.

Edward rolled his eyes and jumped in the shower with me to escape Alice's onslaught and of course that didn't go down to well either with her, he winked at me and then started kissing me as I laughed. He washed my hair while Alice fumed and then after washing my body and making me extremely sensitized to his touch, he sent me out of the shower with a promise to make it up to me later; I wanted to finish what we had started and would have run back but Alice caught me and I got quite a vigorous massage and my scalp tingled with the brushing she gave my hair.

"I'm sorry Alice, I guess things did get out of hand but at least I was able to drive my car like a vampire.

She smiled then, "It seems you are doing very well, Bella."

"I love having you here, Alice, and I'll be sad when you leave, I said.

"I have Jasper who needs me too and we have been apart far too long."

"Is there a reason he had to leave so soon?" I asked.

"He had business in the south and I hate it when he leaves." she said quietly.

"You control your emotions much better than I can, "I said enviously.

"Jasper and I have a different way of communicating but we still are very emotional and believe me sex is just as much a part of our lives too.

"I'm going to miss you Alice even if it's only a short time before you're back. "Well I'll be leaving today with Carlisle but we'll be back at end of the week and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are coming too."

"Is Carlisle and Esme going home with you?" I asked.

"Carlisle is, although he is reluctant to leave you in case something else happens, they have a home close by and they may stay for a while longer, it depends whether the hospital in Forks can manage without him for a prolonged length of time."

Edward had dressed by now and was waiting for me to finish talking to Alice.

"Carlisle will go home with Alice to make some schedule adjustments and then he will return, Esme is going to their other house close by here and prepare it for Carlisle and herself to live there; he can continue lecturing here for a while and be more available if we need him." he said.

"I hate to be the cause of everyone being disrupted," I said unhappily.

"All of us have a choice, Bella, and you are important to all of us, so why wouldn't we choose to be there for you, you would do the same for any of us," Alice said.

"In fact you have already," Edward reminded me and Alice concurred.

"Absolutely," she said.

Edward and Alice insisted I rest again and I had slipped under the covers, Alice left a nightgown near by and I forced myself to rest even though I wanted to move around and do something, Carlisle came in to see me and after asking me questions as his patient, he instructed me to rest as much as possible for the rest of the week but he was not opposed to me going back to school; I was excited about that and hugged him.

"Alice, Esme and I will be leaving today," he said, Alice and I will be traveling back to Forks for a few days and Esme will be preparing our home near by for a more permanent stay."

This was what Edward had said earlier, so I wasn't surprised.

"I'll miss you while you're gone," I said.

"The reason we have chosen to reside here for a while is to be close to you and Edward, things are so unpredictable as far as you're concerned and Edward wants me here."

"I'm sorry to disrupt your life," I said, feeling myself to be a complete nuisance.

"Don't even feel bad," he said firmly, "Everything you have done so far has been for Edward and we can never repay you for that, be sure to abide by his rules for now and hopefully there will be no more scares; you have not been a normal newborn and so we're not sure of your reactions."

"I hope I don't suddenly turn into a monster," I said.

"I don't think that's going to happen and as a matter of fact, your eyes seem to be losing the red, even though it hasn't been a month yet; that may be because of your preference to deer as opposed to human blood," he said kindly.

Carlisle left then and Alice came to say goodbye.

"I'll only be gone for a few days and we'll all be back before you can miss us, she said hugging me tight.


	17. Chapter 17

17

17

PRINCE CHARMING

After they were gone, I tried hard to rest; I wriggled around this way and that until I couldn't stand being alone any more. I arose throwing on the nightgown and walked through the house. I found Edward alone in the office seated with his back to the door, obviously concentrating on his work. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"So you need me already?" he asked.

"I tried to rest but I couldn't stand being alone after everyone left," I said.

He sat me on his lap and kissed me heartily.

"Don't let me interrupt your work," I said smiling.

"You expect me to work with you in this close proximity?" he said laughing.

"Do I still smell good, now I'm not human?" I asked.

"Definitely, your scent still sings to me."

"If I sit at my computer, will that bother you?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he grinned.

"Will you send me away then?" I couldn't stand the thought of spending time alone again.

"How about if we both take a break and I'll spend some time with you?" he asked.

"Where shall we go?" I said not wanting to go back to our room.

"We can go outside for a while on the patio, it's a dull day."

I nodded my assent and he immediately picked me up and carried me outside.

"I'm not helpless; you don't have to carry me around everywhere." I complained.

"How about if I want to?" he smiled, "it's an excuse to hold you close."

"I just don't want you to treat me like an invalid because I absolutely feel much better and Carlisle said I can go to school today if I want to, and I do want to," I said emphatically.

"As you wish but he still wants you to rest young lady." Edward said.

By this time we were sitting together on a lounge chair by the pool holding hands. He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"He also told me to continue to do as you require and if you require me to kiss you, I'll be happy to." I asked hopefully.

"Bella, my love, it's bad enough the way you look at me as you do, smell the way you do, and the fact I can't keep my eyes off you because you're so beautiful. I would be lost if I allowed you to kiss me now. Can we just talk for now, please?" His eyes had a pleading look.

"You kissed me before we were married and had lots of control then," I said smiling.

"That was before I had the pleasure of the rest of your body, my love and now my control is limited." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Very well then Edward, what shall we talk about?" I asked resignedly.

"We could talk about your birthday," he suggested.

"What about my birthday!" I exclaimed.

I had forgotten about my upcoming nineteenth birthday. At least I would have been turning nineteen if I was human.

"It would be good to keep track of your birthdays for a while even though you'll always be eighteen, your parents will still think you're getting older," he said.

"My parents can't come to see me," I emphasized.

"Your parents _can_ come here if they choose but if they do we'll have to be ready for them." Edward said, "I doubt if Charlie will come but we can't guarantee what Renee will do."

"Renee is much more observant than Charlie and if she comes now, it will be to surprise me," I said with a note of panic in my voice.

"Why don't you call her and see if you can find out what her plans are?" he asked.

"That's an idea, I probably should do that," I said relieved.

"It's still early, so why don't you try later; you won't be so bored then."

"Humph," I said and grimaced.

"Any how, to get back to your birthday," he said smiling.

"I'm assuming Alice has made plans, right?" I asked.

"All of us decided that this birthday was going to be better than the last, we're having your eighteenth birthday over again, and yes, Alice has planned what we are going to do."

"I don't have a choice?" I knew the answer.

"Absolutely not, my love, we want to do this for you and we don't have to worry about you being human anymore. It shouldn't be a disaster this time."

"I don't need any gifts, Ok," I pleaded.

He was ready for me, "You will get what you will get, so no complaints."

"Edward…," I began.

"Shh,' he kissed me on my lips so I couldn't speak and became breathless, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, too soon he pulled away.

"Bella…," he warned.

"I was unrepentant, "You kissed me first," I said giggling.

"Let's go back," he said, "The housekeeper will be here soon."

He walked me back to our room and I clung to him, "Please don't leave," I said pleadingly.

Suddenly the thought of being alone again was more than I could stand.

"Edward was concerned, "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I'm probably being childish but I don't want to be alone," I said.

"Very well, I want you to rest but I'll stay and bring my work in here. I'm not going to sit close to you though; I'll bring you a book to read.

"Thank you Edward, I'll be good I promise."

Edward brought his work into our room after he had deposited me on the bed, he had his back to me and instead of reading the book he had placed in my hands, I watched him work. I had never seen him concentrating on paperwork before and it intrigued me, whenever he turned to glance at me, I pretended to read. I lay on the bed on my stomach with my legs kicked up behind me at first, then I moved onto my back and fanned out my hair; next I tried turning on one side and the other. I had no idea what the title of the book was, let alone the content, I held the book up to my eyes and then placed it on my face so that I had to close my eyes. Finally I sighed and sat up suddenly and there was Edward sitting on the bed in front of me with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Do you call that resting?" he asked, amused.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," I answered.

"What was the book about?" Of course he knew I hadn't read it.

"It wasn't something I could get into," I said.

"Do you even know the title?" he asked.

"You _know_ I have no idea, you were more interesting to watch."

"The back of me was more interesting than the book." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I haven't seen you concentrate on anything before," I protested.

"I do all the time," he grinned.

"But _I_ haven't seen you," I emphasized.

"That's because it's hard to concentrate on anything when you're close to me witch," he said.

I looked at him as appealing as I could and he kissed me passionately, I started to unbutton his shirt and my nightgown was suddenly on the floor somewhere and we made love then. As we lay together afterwards, I finally felt peaceful and calm and could lie quietly.

Maggie, the housekeeper came then and bustled around the house for a while before coming to our room, of course the door was wide open and she wondered if we should be disturbed.

Edward waved her in, "Don't mind us, we are just a young married couple enjoying each other," he smiled at me and kissed me. I pulled the sheet up to cover myself more.

She smiled, "You two are so open with your loving, William and I were never like that," she sounded embarrassed as she spoke.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said, "Because we're not."

Just then Jenny, the little girl came in and she had brought me some more flowers.

"Are you still sick, Bella?" she asked.

I looked at Edward. "Yes Jenny she is but she won't admit it," he said.

"Is the doctor taking care of her or are you?" she asked, her little face questioning.

"Mostly me but the doctor stops by," Edward was amused, he kissed me again.

"Does kissing her help?" she was very serious.

"Absolutely," Edward said, "I'm the prince and this is Sleeping Beauty and I kissed her awake."

The housekeeper and I laughed but Jenny was serious.

"Bella is very beautiful and now that she's awake are you going to marry her? You should," she added wisely.

"Will you be angry if I don't?" Edward asked as seriously as she.

"You must if you are the prince, it's your job," she chided him.

"Does it count if I already did?" he asked smiling.

"You did?" her eyes lit up, "You really did?"

"How could I not? I kissed her awake and looked into her eyes, she smiled a dazzling smile at me and told me she loved me; I married her on the spot."

He looked at me as he said this and I kissed him.

"So Jenny," I asked, "where do you live?"

Maggie answered, "I watch her a few days a week while her mother works; they live close by, let's go Jenny."

"Can I come and visit you some more?" Jenny asked.

"Yes of course," I said.

"Is it all right with Prince Charming?" she asked.

"Only if you visit me too," he said smiling.

"I'd love to," she said and skipped out of the room behind Maggie.

They had barely left the room when he pushed me down and pulled the sheet off me, letting his eyes wander over me; I closed my eyes as he touched me sending shivers down my spine.

"Do you want me?" he asked seductively.

"Why wouldn't I," desire spilling from my face.

"How much do you want me?" he was teasing me.

I tried to control my emotions but I couldn't.

"Please come to me, you're making me crazy," I gasped at his touch.

I tried to get up but he held me down.

"Please don't tease me," I begged.

"You tease me all the time just with your look and you expect _me_ to control myself." he was teaching me a lesson.

"I'm sorry Edward, I love you too much, and I can't help myself,"

"Shall I stop now?"

"No please don't stop now, I'll never forgive you," I was desperate but he stopped and let go of me. I threw myself over him and kissed him everywhere until he finally made love to me because he couldn't resist.

The afternoon passed pleasantly because I rested in his arms, I had no desire to be anywhere else and was not restless. He was reading the book I discarded, sometimes kissing me on my head and sometimes I kissed him on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

18

CHRISMAS PLANS

All too soon we were in the shower and then dressing for school. Edward brushed my hair and I fixed it following a few tips from Alice. We both wore jeans and sweaters, the weather was becoming cold. William drove us to school and we went to our first class.

"Welcome back Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Brown said cheerfully.

"Thank you," I said, "I'm glad to be back."

After class Edward went to speak to the instructor and one of the female students came over to me.

"I'm sorry you were ill, I saw you pass out; your husband seemed very concerned about you."

"Edward over reacts when it comes to me," I said.

"He seems to really care about you," she said pleasantly.

"We love each other very much," I said, "My name's Bella by the way."

"My name is Jill; I'm pleased to meet you finally."

"Do you live in the student housing?" Jill wondered.

"No, we have our own home nearby, I said.

"Wow! That's really fortunate," she was obviously shocked, "Do you both work?"

"No," I said, "Edward makes enough money to take care of our needs and his family is wealthy."

I didn't want to keep referring to finances but the conversation always seemed to go in that direction.

"I suppose you study together," she said enviously.

"Yes we do, do you belong to a study group?" I asked, glad to change the subject.

"Yes I do but the rest are not so serious about studying and two of us are looking for other study partners. We noticed the two of you are doing well in class and turn in your assignments on time. I don't suppose you'd be willing to expand your group."

I felt trapped and I needed Edward to help me, I didn't want to refuse her but on the other hand we were vampires and we probably shouldn't mix with the humans too much, especially when the rest of the family came to our house.

"If it were up to me, I would probably say yes but if you don't mind I need to ask Edward, we do sometimes get intimate during our studying."

"Of course, please talk it over and let me know tomorrow, I'll understand if he says no," Jill concluded.

Edward came over then, "Edward this is Jill, we were just getting acquainted," I said.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, you're looking for study partners?" he said.

Jill looked at him in surprise, "How did you know?" she asked.

I laughed, "He's a mind reader," I said.

"No kidding," Jill laughed too.

"I'm sure we can work something out, he said confidently, we'll talk it over and let you know tomorrow," Edward said.

"Sure thing," Jill said and we parted.

We had to rush to our next class.

The rest of the classes passed in much the same way and in each class I was welcomed back. Some of the other students came over to say how good it was to see I was well; some of them had seen me pass out. As we left our biology class, which was the last class of the evening, another student caught up with us.

"Did Jill talk to you," he asked.

"Yes," Edward said, we said we'd get back to her tomorrow."

"Hi! My name's Walter, we're desperate to get away from our present group and hoped you could help us."

"As I told Jill, I'm sure we can work something out; we just need to talk it over and we'll let you know. My name is Edward and this is my wife, Bella," he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"We're pleased to meet you," I acknowledged smiling my dazzling smile.

Walter gulped, obviously affected by my smile, "And you too," he said eventually.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"We really do have to go," I stammered out in haste, "We'll definitely let you know tomorrow," I pulled on Edward, "William is waiting, Edward," I said.

We left and Edward stopped at the car.

"Did I really see what I thought I saw?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't think my smile would affect him that way," I was horror struck at what just happened.

"Now you know how you affect me," he said smiling.

"I'm so embarrassed," I said and hid my face in his chest.

"You are so silly, you aren't even aware of how beautiful you are and how you affect people," he said.

"It didn't even occur to me I could affect anyone in that way, I was not even attracted to him at all and he smells gross," I said anxiously.

"Well, remember that you are a vampire and your smell alone will attract a human, male or female and that wicked smile of yours is enough to make a man grovel at your feet," he lifted my face to his and bent down to kiss my lips, "I plan to grovel tonight," he said seductively.

"I plan to let you," and I smiled at him.

As we arrived home the phone rang, it was Renee; I had left a message earlier for her to call so I could know if she had planned to do anything for my birthday, this happened to be inconvenient timing because Edward had other plans, he refused to let me answer the phone and wouldn't let me call her back until his desires were satisfied; when I lay snug in his arms afterwards, he gave me the phone, I called and she answered.

"Hi! Mom," I said, how is things in Florida?"

"Well, Bella, it's good to hear your voice. How is Edward treating you?" she asked.

"Can you believe he still loves me?" I said, he kissed me and I giggled.

"I'm not surprised at all, because of the way he treated you before you were married."

"He bought me a new car for my birthday?" I said smiling at Edward. He frowned and shook his head while I nodded at him.

"Another one?" she questioned, "Didn't he just buy you that black Mercedes?"

"No, that was just a loaner but now I have a beautiful blue one and it drives so smoothly."

"A Mercedes?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I'll send you some pictures if you like."

"Send some of your house too," she said and I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"What?" he mouthed.

"When can I come and see you both?" she asked hopefully.

I looked at Edward questioningly and shrugged my shoulders; suddenly I had the perfect solution.

"How about Christmas time, we'll do something in the snow, skiing maybe, bring Phil and I'll see if Charlie can come too; I'm sure the rest of the Cullen's will come and you can see Esme again. We'll send you the plane tickets as a Christmas present," I looked at Edward as I said this with a pleading look on my face, he nodded and smiled, "Maybe we can meet part way in Utah or Colorado or go Canada or somewhere up here," I was suddenly excited, Edward laughed.

Renee laughed too, "I think that would be great but I didn't know you could ski," she added.

"I can't but I'm sure Edward will teach me," I looked at his angel face and kissed him longer than I should, his fingers started to trail down my body, "He's teaching me so much, how to dance, how to play the piano…," I trailed off, "I have to go now Mom, I'll E-mail you the details, Ok, love you." Edward took the phone away from me and hung up.

"And now to make love," he said between kissing me.

We put robes on later and went to the office to study.

Edward suddenly remembered something," What was that about when Renee asked for pictures of the house?"

"I didn't want her to know exactly how good you are to me, I was afraid she might be jealous so I made our house seem like a small country cottage." he laughed.

"So now you're going to repent and send her the truth in pictures?" he asked.

"Do I have any choice?" I looked chagrined.

"Not at all, I would like her to know how well I take care of my wife, we'll take some pictures tomorrow, and then you can send them by E-mail. we'll take some birthday pictures as well and you can send those after the party. Alice will dress you up and she can see how truly beautiful you are, don't worry, she will love what she sees."

My face had looked anxious but he smoothed out my frown with his fingers and made me smile.

My smile reminded him of something else.

"It's a good idea to be part of a study group, I have done it before and it not only gives you a different perspective on certain things but it allows you to work with other people to communicate. I didn't know how you would react to humans before so I didn't want to involve us but now I'm sure you would do well; this is a good opportunity," he said, "It allows you to make friends too but don't get _too_ friendly my love," he touched my nose.

"What if the rest of our family is here?" I wondered.

"The rest of our family is going to stay with Carlisle and Esme to give us some privacy but still be close by, besides that home is much larger than this."

"Even Alice…?" I questioned, I was clearly disappointed.

"Alice will spend most of her time here with you, especially if I have to leave to go hunting etc. and if not Alice, it will be Rosalie, don't forget you have two sisters, he said.

"Yes of course, I need to get to know Rosalie better," I smiled because I now had affection for her too.

"Will I be able to go over there to see them?" I wondered.

Most of the time, Alice, Rosalie or I will take you wherever you need to go, sometimes I might allow William to take you a short distance in an emergency, but I don't want you going off alone just yet, I don't mind if you walk outside in the grounds but just let us know where you are going please; we're still wary of the Volturi and I don't want you alone even for a moment," he was emphatic.

"Why would they bother me now?" I asked curiously.

"Jane was not happy she couldn't hurt you and is jealous that Aro might like you better than she once you changed," he said, "We might have to visit them soon so Caius can see you but I'm not looking forward to that, I'd hate for you to be anywhere near them again." As he spoke, I shuddered.

I changed the subject, "To get back to the study group, when would be the best time for them to come over?" I wanted to know.

"Let's see," Edward started thinking aloud, "Our usual time to study will probably be too late for them, I have things to do in the morning plus Maggie comes then, so probably after lunch sometime, the humans can eat their lunch before they come; we can provide snacks for them if you like."

"That will be fine; it will give me something to do in the morning while you're working," I said excited to be able to do something for myself.

"Then it's all settled, lets hope they agree, we're still doing our own study time though," he amended. "One more thing," he said, frowning, "Why did you tell Renee, the car was a birthday gift?"

"Isn't it?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't, "Edward, I don't need anything else," I pleaded.

"Do you want me?" he asked, sternly.

"You know I do."

"Then learn to accept my gifts because it pleases me to give them to you, they come in the same package, me and my gifts to you. Do you understand?"

I knew there was no point in arguing, "Yes Edward," I sighed in resignation.

After we had finished studying and I had, had my dance lessons and piano, he took me to the pool and we swam for a while before going under the water to make love. To me it was a beautiful thing to be underwater away from any sound, just the two of us in our own world, we stayed there the rest of the night, bobbing up to the surface occasionally, unfortunately for me, sunrise came too soon and we went inside.


	19. Chapter 19

19

19

MY VISION

The morning was pleasant. After we showered, Edward allowed me to dress, the provision being that I would rest in the living room. He insisted we take pictures of the house and car first and we could send them to Renee later. He then had to work but gave me some rules; the office was taboo unless I had a question or wanted to do something specific and if I went there I wasn't allowed to smile. I found a book I liked, turned on some soft music and curled up on the chaise lounge. I became engrossed in the book, an English fictional required reading book but suddenly the story switched to Edward and I and the Volturi. We were in a strange room and Jane was there scowling at me, trying to get to Edward but I kept putting myself in front of him so she couldn't hurt him.

"Leave him alone! Please leave him alone!" I screamed loudly as she came towards me with her teeth bared and she crouched to spring.

Edward came running to me and shook me out of my vision, I grabbed him.

"What happened?" I said, "What did I do?"

"You had a nightmare, I don't know how but you did," Edward said, he looked at me with a strange look on his face.

He held me and eventually I stopped shaking.

"Tell me what your dream was about," he insisted.

I didn't want to remember it but I managed to relate it to him.

"Maybe it was because we had talked about Jane last night," he wondered, "of course as usual you're trying to protect me. When will you get it into you're head you don't have to protect me."

"But Jane can hurt you but she can't hurt me,' I said.

"There are other ways for her to hurt you, believe me and I want you to be strong before you have to worry about any of that," he said.

Maggie arrived then and so did her little charge. Edward left me alone with them reluctantly.

"Go finish your work," I encouraged, "I'll be fine," I kissed his hand as he left.

"Are you well now, Bella," Jenny asked, excitedly.

"Not completely, but I'm much better, I still have to rest but I have permission to rest in here instead of our bed," I told her, smiling.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to sit outside and you can come and sit with me, would you like that?" I asked her.

"I'd love that!" she exclaimed, Maggie and I laughed.

She insisted on sitting beside me and I stroked her hair, she didn't smell bad but not well enough for me to be attracted to her blood. I was glad; I had taken a liking to this little girl and hoped she could spend time with me more often.

"You're cold Bella and your skins hard," she said wrinkling her nose.

"I guess it's a family trait," I said, more for Maggie's benefit.

"That's all right," she said consoling me, "You're still beautiful."

We both rested, listening to the whirr of the vacuum cleaner and Maggie flitting in and out. At some point I realized Jenny had fallen asleep. Maggie finished her work and sighed when she saw her sleeping.

"I guess her mom kept her up late again last night, poor kid, she doesn't have much of a life," she said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Her mom works all day and then takes in these men friends at night; the kid doesn't get much sleep with the drunken partying that goes on. That's why I agreed to take her during the day to give her a break, she should be starting school but her mom doesn't care and the schools won't push it until next year.

Her mom spends all her money on booze, the kid has nothing nice to wear and she only eats like a bird. I bought her these clothes from the thrift store."

"How sad, that someone can treat their own flesh and blood like that, I grew up living with my Mom and she didn't make much money but she did her best to make sure I had the things I needed even if _she_ had to do without." I felt so sad for Jenny; my heart went out to her.

Maggie obviously needed to leave but the little girl was still sleeping.

"Why don't you leave her here with me and I'll bring her home when she wakes up," I suggested

"I don't want to be imposing on you miss," she said, "but I do have to go to the store."

"My name is Bella, and if you don't mind, you could pick up a few snack items for me such as cookies, chips and dip, and a vegetable tray, just enough for about four people. Please tell Edward I need some money."

Edward heard the request through Maggie's mind and he came to check on me. He gave Maggie a hundred dollar bill and told her to keep the rest of the money for herself because of her kindness to the child. Maggie was embarrassed.

"Please take it," I said, "it probably doesn't even cover half of what you have spent on Jenny," I pleaded. "I promise I'll bring her back as soon as she wakes up but if you're not back I don't mind keeping her until you return."

Maggie left then and Edward left us alone again after kissing my hair.

The music was still playing and I continued to read my book, Jenny slept for quite a while before she finally woke up.

"Did Maggie leave me?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yes, she had to go to the store, so I said you could stay here until you woke up, is that alright?" I asked wondering if she might be afraid waking up in a strange place.

"Yes, it's Ok, I like it here and I like you," Jenny said smiling.

Edward came then and we both smiled at him.

"Hi there! Prince Charming, are you going to kiss her today, I think she needs it really bad so she'll be well enough to sit outside with me tomorrow?" she said and grinned expectantly.

Edward bent down and kissed me as if he really missed me, which of course he did.

"Is that good enough?" he finally asked her.

Jenny was beaming, "I'm sure that should do it."

We all laughed.

"I think you missed lunch, so we'd better take you home to get some, I promised Maggie I'd bring you there as soon as you woke up," I said.

"OK but I'll come and see you tomorrow, I promise," she said, her little face very serious.

"I'll be waiting for you," I gave her a hug.

Edward helped me off the chair; I was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Are you sure you can walk?" he asked concerned by my unsteadiness.

"Yes love," I said, I'm just stiff.

He put his arm around my waist and we walked outside and across to the other house on the grounds, Jenny ran ahead but we stopped often to kiss each other. Maggie was waiting for us and gave me the groceries I had requested then we said goodbye and returned home. I put the refrigerated items away, but Prince Charming was impatient and I was soon on the bed underneath him as he made love to me.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this all morning, it was almost impossible to stay away from you, the sound of your voice alone made me want you," he whispered softly in my ear.

I knew he was mine for the next few hours until it was time to prepare for school and I let him have his way. This was definitely heaven to have this most beautiful angel want me so much and I wanted him too.

"I love you Edward," was all I said.

At school we met Jill and Walter; they brought another couple with them.

"Do you mind if we add two more to our group as well? Jill asked, "This is Tom and Carol."

Edward spoke, "We are available afternoons after lunch if you would like to meet at our home," he suggested, "There are no distractions and we can also meet at the library occasionally but not on a regular basis. Everyone needs to be serious about studying or we're not interested, does that meet with your approval or do you have other suggestions we can consider?"

"Jill seemed to be the spokesman, "I think the rest of us live in the student housing and there are plenty of distractions, so your home would suit our needs better. I can see the necessity of going to the library on occasion but we can also go there on our own if the need arises. The time is fine with me," she shrugged her shoulders looking around for other comments.

Tom spoke next, "I work during lunch hour at the school cafeteria and I can't make it before two, is that a problem?"

"Let's say two then, Edward said, "It should give us plenty of time before our classes start, I wrote down our address and directions to our home and we can start tomorrow or next week."

Everyone thought tomorrow would be good to get acquainted and find out where everyone was so we all could get on the same page, and then we would start studying officially on Monday. I was excited to have things start happening.

I was quite bubbly in the car, talking to Edward about how good it was going to be having friends come over and how I liked Jenny so much and how I liked our new life and my new family and our new home and especially how I loved Edward and that the best thing was making love. Finally he stopped my mouth and proceeded to kiss me indulgently and that stopped my breath. He told William to keep driving until he was told to drive home and don't look back, then he undressed me and himself and we made love in the car. He didn't want to waste time dressing and undressing so he wrapped us in a couple of car blankets and ran into the house with me over his shoulder, dropped the blankets in the foyer with the front door wide open and then we were soon in our room continuing our love making. He left a grinning William to bring in our clothes and our school bags and leave with the blankets, closing the door behind him.

All too soon, it was time to study; I was in a chatty mood still, talking about everything and nothing. Edward let me go on until he stopped me by laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" I asked.

"I just love hearing you go on and on, because I know I'm listening to your mind, it's so active today and I love watching your expressions as you talk. He kissed my forehead.

Just then his phone rang, "Hi! Alice," he knew who it was, "Yes, did you see what happened today?" pause…, "I don't know what to make of it," pause…, "She seemed terrified, she was shaking, and it took a few minutes to calm her down."

I knew Alice saw what happened earlier.

"Did you talk to Carlisle?" he continued, pause…, "What did he say?" pause…, "She seems fine now," pause…, "You'll be here tomorrow afternoon? Good," pause…, "Yes, she knows about the party," pause…, "No, no complaints," pause…, "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Love you Alice," I said over his shoulder. And then he hung up.

"She said she loves you too," he told me.

"Alice saw what happened to me today, right?" I asked.

"Yes love," he answered.

"Is this concerning?" I wanted to know.

"We don't know," he answered, "We'll continue to watch you."

I wound my arms around him, "I'm afraid," I said, I wanted him to make me feel better. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Bella," he warned, "Let's finish studying and then I'll make you better."

We studied and then danced and then piano. Next we were in my favorite place, in the pool and the dawn came too soon. I did feel better.


	20. Chapter 20

20

20

THE STUDY GROUP

The next morning was a continuation of our night time activities, in the shower and then the bed, Edward didn't need to work and we were free to make love. Sometimes we danced, sometimes we played the piano, and sometimes we chased each other around the house. We laughed a lot and it was fortunate we were in bed when the housekeeper and her little charge came.

"Are you sick again?" Jenny asked disappointed when she saw I was in bed.

"No Jenny, the prince and I were kissing a lot so I would be able to sit out side with you," I then ran naked to the closet grabbed some sweats and put them on. I took the little girl out of our room so Edward could find something to wear.

"My mother gets naked all the time at night with the men, do you have more than one prince?" she asked innocently.

"No Jenny, Edward is my only prince, we love each other a lot and I only get naked with him." "My friend said men and girls shouldn't get naked together, "

"If two people have special feelings for each other, it's OK for them to get naked together," I said.

"I don't think I'll ever want to get naked with a boy," she said sadly, "they hurt you."

Edward came out of our room then and we both looked at each other, what was this little girl going through? I wondered and I know he did too. We sat outside with Jenny until Maggie had finished cleaning. I hugged her a lot as she chatted and then it was time for her to go.

"Come and see us again on Monday," I said as she left.

I became lost in my thoughts, wondering about Jenny. Edward carried me in the house and laid me on the bed and he lay on me.

"Do I have to tease you, or are you going to talk to me," he said impatiently.

I touched his face, giving him the most seductive look I could muster; I'm just worried about Jenny and what to do about her."

"Why do you always have to find something to worry about, my love?" he asked.

"I guess it's my nature, my darling angel, I love you, I whispered as I unzipped his sweats and untied his pants so they fell off him, I did the same thing to mine and we made love.

We showered and dressed earlier than usual and I put the snacks out on plates and bowls for our study guests, filled a pitcher with water and provided glasses and small plates. Fortunately we had these things even though we didn't use them for ourselves.

Our guests arrived promptly and first of all admired our home, I showed them into the living room and they sat down; Jill started the introductions.

"My name is Jill Anderson and I'm from California," she said, then went on to explain her major and the classes she was taking.

Next Walter had his turn, then Tom and Carol and finally Edward and me. It turned out that Tom and Carol were an 'item' and lived together in the student housing. They planned to get married after school was done in two years because at that time they wouldn't be dependant on their parents after getting a job. As we got to know them later, we found they argued a lot and their relationship was unstable. Jill and Walter were just friends; they had met with the last study group and decided amongst themselves to look elsewhere for a study group because the other group just wanted to party. They met Tom and Carol at the student housing and had mentioned looking for another study group. Tom and Carol had been trying to study alone but spent more time arguing than studying and were getting behind so they tagged along.

Edward explained that we were husband and wife, having been married since August and we lived close by one of our family's homes. He explained that his father was a doctor who lectured at the school sometimes and wanted to be close by because of some health problems I had been having. He said we normally had lived in Forks and Carlisle had his practice there. Tom and Carol especially were intrigued that we married so young.

"How long had you known each other prior to getting married?" Tom asked me.

"Almost two years," I answered, "But I knew the moment I first saw him. We were separated for eight months trying to live apart but that didn't work out to well and we knew this had to be. We're in this for eternity and that's the way it has to be."

"Do your parents approve?" Carol asked.

"My father was a little undecided because of some things that had happened and he blamed Edward, even though there had just been some misunderstanding, he's coming around though. My mother always knew I was a thirty year old in a teenage body and when I made up my mind, I didn't change it. Edward's parents totally approve."

"Did you live together first?" Tom asked and I knew this was the modern way of thinking, try each other out and discard if it didn't work out."

Edward let me answer the questions, "We each lived with our parents but spent as much time together as we could. My father restricted us to a certain extent but we still found ways to be together," I remembered being kidnapped and the nights we spent together. "We took the same classes the last year of high school and we spent time together in the evening before Edward was kicked out for the night. We actually spent more time together than my father ever knew. We saved ourselves for each other until after we married, Edward is very old fashioned and I'm glad we did it that way even though I couldn't understand why before; our relationship seems so perfect now," Edward gave me a hug and kissed my hair.

"Don't you ever argue or fight?" this was Carol now.

Edward looked at me and winked, "We definitely have had our arguments," Edward said teasingly, Bella can be very stubborn at times, however we found a way to compromise on certain issues because we didn't want anything to come between us and it worked so far. We don't fight; we enjoy each other too much."

Jill was more concerned about finances, "I don't understand how you can afford this house being so young,"

Walter chimed in, "And didn't I see you leave in a chauffeur driven car yesterday?" he questioned.

"I guess you can call me an entrepreneur, my sister and I have a system with the stock market amongst other things," Edward said, "which is not up for disclosure, so don't try to pick my brains. I don't really need to work much and I don't need to go to school but I enjoy it, my whole family are wealthy but I don't need financial assistance from them and I don't do anything illegal. My, spending money on Bella is usually our main argument because she doesn't like me to shower her with gifts," he paused and then said, "Now can we stop talking about us and get to the matter at hand?"

Jill said, still amazed by Edward's revelation, "You two are definitely older than you look and have more sense and knowledge than the rest of us have in our little finger."

The others concurred and then Carol said, "Maybe Tom and I could use some relationship lessons from you both."

We then arranged our study group, deciding what we needed to work on most and how we should cover everything. It turned out that our classes were similar even though we might have different instructors. Everyone was smart enough to be accepted into an Ivy League College but Edward was definitely more knowledgeable than the rest. Jill, of course, was in the same English class and we decided to work on our class projects together for that class. The other three were in a similar English class and so they planned to get together for a group for that class project. Most of us had separate classes for math and science but all the classes seemed to run parallel and we covered the same chapters. We decided to help each other with our individual papers or projects if needed. Once everything was settled our guests enjoyed our refreshments and were preparing to leave.

The front door opened just then and Alice walked in with Rosalie, I couldn't contain myself,

"Alice, Rosalie!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here," I hugged them both.

"I wasn't expecting such a wild reception!" Rosalie exclaimed, smiling.

Alice frowned at me, "I think I need to work on you before school, young lady," she said but then she smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

She looked at our guests, "Don't we get a proper introduction?"

Edward smiled and introduced them as his sisters who had just come from Forks, "Alice and Rosalie," he said and then introduced our guests to them. No one shook hands; our sisters just nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you all,"

"We hope we didn't disturb anything," Alice asked.

"No," Edward said, "We were just finished."

It was obvious that our guests were overwhelmed by so much beauty but they soon left saying they would be back Monday.

Alice dragged me into the bedroom to work on my hair even though she thought my clothes were acceptable enough.

"Alice what do you think happened to me yesterday?" I asked.

"You mean your nightmare?" she said.

"Yes," I said.

"I don't know and neither does Carlisle; I don't want to scare you by suggesting anything but I promise we won't let anything bad happen to you so please stop worrying," Alice said.

"I'm more worried that something will happen to Edward and I can't stand the thought of that. Alice we're so happy now, I don't want anything to change that." I said miserably, "I'm so afraid the Volturi will try to interfere somehow."

Alice hugged me and noticed I had started to shake again, "Bella stop!" She exclaimed, "You have to stop worrying about Edward and the rest of us," Edward heard her mind and came in with Rosalie, "This girl is terrified something is going to happen to you, Edward."

Edward came over to me and I clung to him, "I'm so sorry Edward, I'm too happy right now, I'm afraid it might not last."

"You silly girl, stop worrying or I'll be angry," he said, "Do you want me to have Carlisle sedate you or Jasper come over to calm you?"

"No," I said, "I'll pull myself together, I promise, give me a minute," I made myself stop and soon I was calm.

Alice continued with my hair and finished for us to leave for school on time. Edward and Rosalie had cleaned up the human food.

When we reached our English class, Jill was there and said hi. She loved how Alice had fixed my hair.

"You are so lucky to have such a nice family," she said enviously.

I wondered about her family but class started and I couldn't ask. There was no time afterwards, Edward pulled me to the next class. Each class seemed to drag and I was relieved when school was over so I could talk to Alice again.

Finally we arrived home and Edward was in his usual loving mood. He held off in the car though but once inside the house I ran quickly to the living room where Alice and Rosalie were still waiting but he gathered me up and sat me on his lap.

"So you are abandoning me now our sisters are here," he pretended to be upset. We all laughed.

"We have plenty of time to make love later," I said laughing.

"I can't believe you said that," Edward said looking amazed.

"I promise I'll make it up to you but I want to talk to Alice and Rosalie about Jenny," I leaned on him and he kissed my hair.

"Our love making is already reduced because of our study group," he said dolefully.

"Please Edward," I pleaded, "Let me talk about Jenny."

"This is something else she is worried about," he said, "I believe if we took all the worry out of the world, she would worry that there was no worry," he spoke to Alice and Rosalie.

They laughed and I pouted.

Alice said, "I already know about Jenny; Rose and I have discussed it."

"And…," I said.

"We need to get more information in order to do anything, Bella," Rosalie spoke, we can't be sure someone has abused her sexually."

"What can we do to find out?" I asked.

"We could start by questioning Maggie," Alice said.

"You could also call Charlie and ask him what we should do, he probably knows, being a police officer," Edward said, "Carlisle would probably have to examine her in order to know, I suppose he has seen such cases in his work."

"At least that's a start," I said still worried.

Edward pulled me around so I was straddling his legs and facing him, he held my face and looked me in the eyes. "What else now?" he asked.

"I was wondering if…?" I was afraid to ask, "Do you suppose we could buy her some clothes?"

"Bella, didn't I give you a credit card?" Edward asked me.

"Yes but…?" I started to say something.

"Have you used it for anything besides gas?" he questioned.

He knew I hadn't.

No but…?" I tried to say something else.

"Bella this is _your_ money to spend any way you want and if you need more, I'll give you more," Edward was impatient with me.

"I'm not used to having money to just spend." I said.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Well now you do," he said flatly.

"Ok then, but I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself, so I'm asking if Alice or Rosalie or you want to take me sometime?" I said.

Alice said, "We'd love to go with you Bella but you need to leave Edward at home, it's a girl thing and we know how to spend money don't we Rose?"

"Of course," Rosalie said laughing, "we'll help spend your money."

"Very well then, we'll buy her a whole wardrobe of clothes," I said smiling and everyone laughed.

Then Alice said, "The main reason we came over was to tell you about tomorrow. As you know we're celebrating your eighteenth birthday all over again and we have lots of surprises in store. Are you going to complain?"

"No I'm not, I'm resigned to not complaining about anything and I'm not allowed to think it either, so have fun," I recited.

"Well," Rosalie said, "That's a change from last year, what brought that on?"

"Alice said, "She's complying but I have to check every once in a while to make sure she's being good."

"She still has a hard time, but she's doing much better, Edward said, kissing my cheek, I'm almost ready to take off some restrictions."

I felt like I was a child being disciplined.

Edward grabbed my face. "What are you thinking?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "See Rosalie, I can't even think without being found out," they all laughed but Edward was persistent.

"Bella?" he wasn't letting me off the hook.

"Your mean," I said, "I was feeling like a child being disciplined, the way you were all talking about me instead of to me."

"Bella, Edward said, "You're too sensitive, and you know why we're doing this."

"Yes," I sighed.

Rosalie laughed her soft, tinkling, laugh. "I would probably feel the same way Bella. However, tomorrow is your big day and even though you are under restriction for your own protection, we intend to make this birthday much better than last year but you have to let us have our way. Is that a deal?"

"Yes of course, I already said I won't complain and I will enjoy whatever you do or give me even though I normally hate surprises but I'm learning to accept even those. This house was a surprise and I love it and I love my car even though I haven't driven it much yet. I'm trying to plough through the mountain of clothes I now possess even though I seem to be mostly naked, I'm trying to accept that I have a chauffeur, a housekeeper and a gardener to take care of my needs, I have two computers instead of the old slow one I had, I have diamonds, I have a new family and the most wonderful husband, who cares about me and makes me feel very good when we have sex. Even though this is more than most girls my age could even dream about, I have it all. If there is anything else that you could possibly think I could need, give it to me so long as it makes _you_ happy; I'm content with all I have now."

The three of them stared at me and then smiled.

"Bella Cullen," Alice said, "I love you and it will definitely be a challenge to find something you'll like better than good sex," We all laughed loudly. "The point is," Alice continued, "We, that is Rose and I are coming here in the morning to start on you. Please be sure your husband takes care of his sexual needs tonight and if you both still need it in the shower, be done when we arrive. We want you showered and naked on the bed with your hair still wet. We will arrive at 7am sharp, so step out of the shower at 6:59 promptly and be ready." I stared at her knowing there was more, Alice was speaking fast.

"I know Edward has given you this speech before but to reiterate, you will not worry or think worrying thoughts from the time we leave tonight until we are done with you tomorrow, you will enjoy every moment of tomorrow no matter what and you will not try to think of what we are going to do to you or for you. Is that quite clear?" She took a breath.

"Yes Alice," I said submissively and I hugged her, "Whatever makes you happy."

"Lets go Rose, and keep in mind what she has promised," Alice looked at me warningly, "Ok, Edward, she's all yours until the morning, have at her." We all laughed but Edward had my clothes off before the front door closed behind them.

We were both ready to make love, it seemed like it had been too long. We ran naked to the pool and stayed there most of the night. Edward gave me so much pleasure and I thought that feeling good was an understatement; I felt much more than good. I wanted Edward to feel good too and I made sure Edward had pleasure too.

We came to our bed then and rested a while, Edward was ecstatically pleased with our sex, his eyes shone and I was excited that he was pleased; I kissed him with much enthusiasm.

"Why are you so enthusiastic tonight?" he asked

"I'm not more so, I'm just getting better at pleasing you, I smiled shyly.

"Is that what makes you happy?" he asked.

"Anything I can do to please you makes me very happy, if this is all I can give you, then I will," I said.

"Listen to you who refused me earlier," he chided me.

"I said I'd make it up to you, so I'm yours to do with what you wish." I smiled my dazzling smile.

He rolled on top of me so he could look at my face.

"Are you angry with us, Bella?" he asked.

"For what…?" I wondered.

"For taking away your freedom," he said.

"Edward, I _gave_ away my freedom, to be with you and be loved by you, I know the chains you have on me at the moment are temporary but the hold you have on me is permanent and I want you never to let go of me. I want you so much. I don't care about material things but if that's what I have to endure to have you, then I'll take it all, I love you," I spoke with all the feeling I could and my heart, even though it no longer made a sound was full of love for my angel.

"Are you enduring the things I give you?" he asked.

"I want to make you happy; if it was the other way around, I would want to ply you with gifts and I would probably be sad if you refused them. As it is, all I can give you is me and I'm sure the scales are not balanced sufficiently."

"I see you still view yourself as being inadequate but all the things I have given you and all the things I have yet to give you will never measure up to what you have given me. How can you doubt what you are to me, Bella?" he shook my face.

"I don't doubt it and I know how much you love me, my heart sings and is so full. When you make love to me, I can't believe how complete you make me feel. I want my hold on you to be just as permanent. I can never let you go, I will die first. I have this dread that everything good will end but not because you will leave me, or I you, but that something else will try to destroy us and may well succeed. The vision or nightmare or whatever it was, has brought this to the forefront of my mind and I can't bear to conceive that something or someone could break us apart.' My body started to shake again as this horror came back to me.

"Bella, stop thinking this way, you know we'll protect you," he started to get angry.

"It's not me who needs protection, Edward; it's you and that's why I'm afraid; I can take pain, I can take anything but I can't lose you. Don't you understand, I can't lose you again?" I shouted this in frustration.

I threw my arms around him and clung to him, if I could have wept I would have. He kissed me desperately, eagerly, wanting me and I let him have his way, "I love you," he said.

The rest of the night he didn't let me think and I didn't want to think; I just needed his love. He was so good for me.


	21. Chapter 21

21

21

MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY, AGAIN?

In the morning Edward was still holding me when Alice arrived, time being of no consequence, he kissed me one last kiss as she dragged me into the shower; she wasn't angry with me because she knew what we had spoken about but I felt she also knew something more. When I came out of the shower, she was sitting on the edge of the bed having a silent conversation with Edward, as if she had seen something, they both looked at me and stopped their conversation, my fears mounted.

I totally flipped out and threw my wet body on Edward.

"You know something Alice; I know you do, it's something bad isn't it? You must tell me, please don't keep anything from me, I'm begging you." I buried my face into Edward's chest and started shaking.

"No," Edward said firmly, "that's not it at all," Alice and I were discussing your vision or whatever it was but on the contrary, she hasn't seen anything for you to worry about, there's no reason for you to be this upset."

He held me away from him and looked me straight in the eye.

"You're not lying to me, promise?" I couldn't stand the thought of them keeping something from me as they had in the past.

"I know I have kept things from you before, but look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying," he was sincere.

I put my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes and saw only truth, "I'm sorry," I repented, and "I guess I started this day off well," I said miserably.

"I guess you did," Alice said grimly, "You don't listen very well yet, do you?"

"Oh don't be too hard on her," Rosalie said as she came into the room, "We'll give her a good work over and if she thinks bad thoughts again we'll pinch her."

"You said it Rose, but I think she deserves a pinch already," Alice said and before I realized what happened she gave me a very hard pinch.

"Ouch!" I said and before I could complain, she threw me back in the shower to wet my hair again.

The morning passed in total luxury, I was given a full body massage, my nails were painted and my face made up, during that time, Edward would come and tease me constantly but he did play some soft music, which was relaxing. Alice and Rosalie worked out my worries and I became totally relaxed; I was almost in a hypnotic state, and all I heard them say was, "Relax, Bella."

Alice smiled at me, "If Edward were to make love to you now, you probably wouldn't even be aware,"

I laughed. "I would be aware but I wouldn't want to do anything about it," I closed my eyes, "I think I'll pretend that's exactly what he's doing."

He heard me, "Why do you have to pretend? I'm right here."

Alice laughed, "Go ahead take her and when you're done bring her over to the other house, Rose and I are leaving now.

Edward carried me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed, I was still completely relaxed but definitely aware of everything he was doing to me, "It's just exactly as I would have pretended, I said indulgently.

"Just stay as relaxed as possible and let me make you feel good. He came inside me and it was hard to relax as the passion started building and he kissed me; gently at first but then with fervor, he held down my arms so I couldn't move and I was forced to submit to his passion, after he was done, I still felt relaxed and he kissed me gently again; I sighed contentedly.

"I don't want to move," I said dreamily.

"You don't have to, we've got time," he said, and kissed me again.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" I asked.

"Are you worrying," he asked looking into my eyes.

"I guess not," I said as I put my arms around his neck, "We have all the time in the world."

We made love again and as we finished his phone rang,

"Are you ready?" Pause…, "she's very calm and still relaxed," I knew they were talking about me and suddenly I was suspicious.

"I think that pinch Alice gave me was more than a pinch, wasn't it?"

"She caught on," Edward was still talking on the phone, "Ok, we'll come over now," he said matter of fact and hung up.

He dressed himself and proceeded to dress me, I was too relaxed to care about anything. He carried me out to the Volvo and laid me down so my head was on his lap; I actually felt a little drunk.

When we arrived at Carlisle's home, Carlisle was waiting for me, this time I got a pinch in my arm, and before too long I was myself again.

"I think that sedative was a little too strong for you," Carlisle said smiling.

I started to ask a question but Carlisle put his hand up, "Alice said no questions, no worries remember."

I looked around and saw that this house was just as large as the one in Forks but different interior design, different furniture etc. The living room was set up for my party and large lettering hung up, said 'HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY BELLA' there was a picture of a huge boat but the name was covered up. It wasn't a cruise ship or luxury liner or even a fishing boat but the crew was sitting by the ship waving at someone. I was still groggy and not trying to figure anything out and my eyes continued to observe, there were gifts wrapped up on a table; in fact many of them and I rolled my eyes.

Edward saw me and smiled, "Now Bella, you promised," I nodded.

"Let's go find Alice," he said.

Alice was upstairs with Rosalie, in her room, "So you're here, good, are you feeling better?" she asked smiling.

"I'm still a little groggy but not as drunk as before," I said.

"Groggy is good, she said, "Now let's finish you off."

"Did Edward make you feel good?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, just like I was going to imagine," they laughed.

I submitted to more pampering and my hair was fixed in a fancy 'up' style. Sparkles were threaded through the curls and lots of spray to keep it in place. My makeup was touched up and diamond earrings and a necklace added to my look. Last of all I was undressed completely and a blue slinky gown was placed on me, It hugged my figure and yet was comfortable to wear, the neck line was low, barely covering my breasts at the front and down slightly below my shoulder blades at the back; my shoulders were bare, diamond studded, high heeled sandals were added to my feet.

"What do you think?" Alice pulled me in front of the mirror.

I gasped as I saw someone I didn't know standing in front of me, she was beautiful, just like a model, "She's beautiful," I said smiling.

"Bella, I think you're still drunk, that's you, don't you remember, you're beautiful too." Alice said laughing.

"I can't comprehend it to be me," I said in wonderment.

"This is who Edward sees every time he looks at you, even when you're not dressed up, silly," Rosalie explained.

"Well keep looking at you while _we_ get dressed," Alice said.

"Shouldn't I wear underwear?" I asked, suddenly feeling naked,

"Are we going somewhere?" I saw my sisters dressing up too.

"You are asking far too many questions, but no, on the underwear it will destroy the line, as for the rest, you'll find out soon enough." Rosalie wore a figure hugging red dress and Alice seemed to prefer black; soon they were ready and we started to leave the room, I had one more question.

"Is this dress one of my gifts?" I asked.

"No Bella, I chose it from your closet, lets go now," Alice was impatient.

We walked down stairs to the admiring glances of all the men and Esme, Esme was dressed in a gown as well and all the men wore tuxedos.

We each traveled in our own cars, Edward helped me into the Volvo and I sat waiting for him to get in while he spoke to Alice for a few minutes. He got into the car and turned on the interior light for a minute looking at me.

"You're very beautiful Bella," he said smiling.

He pulled something from the back seat of the car and put it around my shoulders. It was white and furry and very warm feeling, "This is part of your birthday gift, my love,"

He kissed me on my neck and it felt good but I was still numb from the medication and from everything that was happening to me.

"Thank you Edward," was the most I could say.

He drove off to what looked like a hotel a few miles down the road, we stopped at the front and he helped me out of the car; a valet drove the car away as Edward and I went inside to meet with the rest of our family. Soon we were dancing and meeting people, I tried to tone down my smile as I was introduced and surprised myself as my comfort level increased, I held on to Edward and him to me. No one tried to pull me away from him even though they would have liked to but he was very possessive of me and that was obvious, he kissed me often but didn't embarrass me by being too forward with his advances and I could tell he was delighted with me; his golden eyes glowed with love for me and I loved him, Alice and Rosalie were also proud of their creation and smiled at me often.

The people here were university big wigs and business tycoons, people who knew Carlisle very well, I was the newcomer and everyone was eager to meet Edward's new wife; Emmett and Jasper were very much at home in this crowd, Edward was considered a prodigy to everyone and to everyone's surprise he was finally settling down. Many beautiful, wealthy women who were present looked daggers at me and seemed jealous that this beautiful angel was all mine, I felt smug but at the same time I asked myself why he had chosen me over them; I had no idea.

He constantly held my waist or my hand, never letting me go for one second and he finally pulled me away from the crowd taking me to a terrace.

He pulled me close to him his hand moving over the soft feel of the gown, "You're beautiful," he whispered again, his lips close to my ear, "And you dance very well." He added.

"Not as well as the one who taught me," I smiled.

"The blue goes well with your skin, I'm glad Alice chose this gown for you"

"I guess I'm destined to wear blue for the rest of my existence," I teased and he laughed.

"I know you're not used to keeping this kind of company and dressing this way, but when we're not pretending to be school children, this is our other life and you need to fit in; which, I might add, you do very well."

"I love this dress, it feels comfortable like a nightgown; but I feel naked," I said scrunching my face.

He felt over my hips and smiled, "You are naked underneath," he said, "All the less to take off," he said seductively and he pulled me closer.

His scent overwhelmed me and I looked up at him, putting my arms around his neck, he kissed me in a way to break down my defenses and I kissed him back, Alice and Jasper found us.

"I guess you're not groggy anymore," Alice remarked.

"No," I agreed.

Alice said, "I thought we'd change partners for a while.'

Jasper pulled me away from Edward as I looked fearful, not sure enough of me to dance with someone else, but Edward nodded.

"I think it will be good practice for you to dance with another partner," he said, "And Jasper understands."

Jasper whisked me away and soon we were dancing.

"You're very beautiful," he said as he whirled me around, "I'm so glad you are one of us now, I feel very comfortable around you."

I was pleased by his complement.

"Jasper, I never blamed you for you're reaction on my last birthday, I knew it was impossible for me to stay human in a vampire world and I can't live without Edward," I said.

"Nor he you," he said smiling, "You should have seen how miserable he was during the eight months you were both separated, he was a bear to live with; all of us were almost ready to drop him outside your door." We laughed.

Emmett and Rosalie danced by and we switched partners again.

"My turn to dance with one of the most beautiful women in the room," Emmett declared, "I haven't had much opportunity to congratulate you on your conquest, of all the women Edward has encountered during his existence, including Rosalie; you are the only one who has affected him, and he felt nothing for anyone else. We thought there was something wrong with him, he wouldn't even play the field," Emmett said.

"Actually it was the same for me, even though I didn't have as many years to look," I said, "I don't think I would have found anyone else if I'd had more time."

"Well I can't believe he even turned away from Rose but I'm very glad he did." Emmett said.

"You and Rosalie are perfect for each other and I'm so happy to be part of your family," I said smiling.

Emmett guided me skillfully away from anyone who even looked interested in dancing with me and as the music ended he walked me back to Edward who immediately held me tight.

The next dance was for him, it was a slow dance but he kissed me frequently and so we only moved around the floor instead of dancing and soon we were back on the terrace, he walked me around to the garden which was beautiful especially in the moonlight and we held hands.

"This is the nicest birthday party a girl could ever have, I've never had so much attention in my life and if anyone had told me I would be here with the elite, I would have laughed."

"This isn't the end my love, we have other plans later," he said.

He stopped walking and turned towards me, holding my face and looking deep into my eyes.

"I believe you truly are happy and content even here with all the rich folk milling around you," he said.

"I'm learning to accept things and I'm trying to be less stubborn, I know you'll get your way with me no matter what," I said smiling.

"All I have to do is kiss you and you're putty in my hands," he said seductively as his lips touched mine and my arms moved around his neck.

He pulled me to him his sweet breath enveloping my senses, in a moment he was kissing me hungrily and I kissed him back passionately.

Alice however was watching and we stopped kissing as she and Jasper came beside us.

Alice said, "Don't you dare mess up her hair Edward, we have to take a photograph of her to send to her mother, remember?"

Edward sighed, "Do you always have to watch her so closely when she's with me?"

"Even more so," Alice said and all of us laughed.

"We came by to see if you were ready to leave," Jasper said, "I think everyone else wants to leave now."

"I think maybe we should," Edward said looking longingly at me, "I don't think I can keep my hands off her much longer."

"That's what I was afraid of," Alice said, "So let's go."

We all laughed and made our way to where the others were waiting.

Carlisle was saying goodbye to some of his colleagues so we waited until he was done and then left, we took turns getting into our cars then drove away back to Carlisle's home.

The conversation at home was about the party, who was there, what they said, what they did; but then it turned towards me, how impressed everyone was with me, how beautiful I was and how well I handled myself.

Edward winked at me, "It looks like I'm not the only one impressed by you," he squeezed me around my waist.

Alice picked up a camera and Rosalie checked my hair and makeup, when they were satisfied with me, they took my picture just with my gown and then added the ermine stole, next they took a picture of Edward and I, then I took the camera away from them; taking a picture of my new family.

Finally we were going to change into something more comfortable but Edward insisted on taking me up stairs where he grabbed my clothes from Alice's room and took me to another room in the house; he locked the door and stood me up in front of him.

"No one will bother us in this room, it was mine, I wanted to do this all night and I'm determined no one, not even you will take this opportunity away from me," he said.

He removed his jacket and shirt and unfastened his pants; he then pulled me to him and unzipped my gown at the back, standing back to look at me. The gown slipped to the floor and I stepped out of it kicking off my sandals at the same time, his hands moved over me, stimulating my senses and soon we were on the floor making love.

When we were done and lay there, he laughed softly.

"I was just as I imagined it except for the carpet underneath us instead of grass."

I laughed, "You're so silly, is that all you thought about my dress, how you could remove it."

"It wasn't the dress but the naked girl inside that attracted me, I had to see her stepping out of the dress; if you ever wear the dress again I will expect the same thing,"

He kissed me and would have made love to me again but I stopped him.

"Don't we have to go down stairs to have more surprises, we don't want to make Alice mad at us," I said.

"I suppose so," he said sighing, "She's probably already mad at us anyway."


	22. Chapter 22

22

MY GIFT

We dressed in our comfortable clothes and went down stairs to join the others. "Glad you could join us," Alice said rolling her eyes and everyone laughed.

Edward sat cross legged on the floor and pulled me down to sit on him, everyone else was already seated either on a chair or the floor around us; Alice was sitting close by us and started handing gifts to me which Edward intercepted and opened each one for me.

There was a gift card from Renee and Phil and even one from Charlie with a note from them, not knowing what I needed, they probably needed it more than I did.

Next the other mountain of gifts surprised me, swim wear, lots of it. Bikinis, tankinis, one piece swim suits, shorts, tank tops, tennis shoes etc.

"Why do I need these? Am I going on a cruise?" I asked.

Everyone laughed at my confusion but wouldn't answer my questions.

"Is this a hint to wear something in our pool?" I said.

"We assumed you always wear something in your pool," Emmett said with a straight face.

We all laughed at that.

"We're lucky they wear clothes to school," Alice said grinning.

"Well it's true we did undress in the car on the way home from school one day," Edward said smiling.

I hid my face in his chest. "Don't embarrass me," was my muffled response.

"How did William respond to that?" Emmett asked smiling.

"I have absolutely no idea," Edward replied, "I grabbed some blankets and ran us into the bedroom to finish what we had started."

Everyone laughed.

"His wife caught us naked in bed one morning, I just told her come right on in, I'm not going to hide how I feel about this girl; Bella pulled the sheet over us, he said, but you weren't embarrassed, were you Bella?" He looked at me.

"I wasn't at the time but now you're telling everyone what we do, I am," I said in a small voice.

"We already know what you do," Alice said, "Would you like a play by play of it all." everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Bella," Carlisle said, "We all do what you do but we might not be so open about it."

"I think it's beautiful that you _are_ so open Bella," Esme said, "Young love is wonderful."

"Ok," Jasper said, "Can we get back to the gift giving because Alice and I have an appointment in bed as soon as possible, we are not going to be outdone."

Everyone laughed and especially when Alice looked at Jasper in astonishment.

"Don't worry Alice," I said, "No one can see what you and Jasper do." Every one including Alice laughed heartily.

"Ok to get back to business," Alice said, and continued handing out the gifts.

The gifts seemed endless but they were all related to a cruise or swimming. There were robes, bathing suit cover-ups, beach towels, air mattresses, beach lounge chairs, sun hats, sun dresses, colorful pillows, even a colorful bed comforter, portable CD player, ghetto blaster, I pod

"These can't possibly be for our pool, can they?" Every one smiled at my curiosity, none of the gifts were from a specific person, "I'm so puzzled," I said.

"Do you like what we've given you?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I said, "Everything is wonderful but why would you spend so much money on me for no reason?"

"There is a reason," Edward said smiling mysteriously, "Shall we tell her?"

"I guess so," Alice said and she gave me the picture of the boat.

"So it is a cruise?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Rosalie said grinning.

Edward said, "Look closely at the picture, what do you see?" and he ripped something off it.

I looked closely at the picture and then gasped.

"Why does the boat have my name on it?" I asked.

"Because it's your boat," Edward said smiling.

I was stunned and looked around at these beautiful people all staring at me, I couldn't speak, nothing would come out of my mouth. I wanted to say, "You can't do this" but obviously they did and apparently they were very happy they did; also I had promised not to complain or say no.

Finally I spoke, "What can I say?"

"You can say thank you," Alice said, "And nothing else.

"Thank you then, you are all too good to me," I said, still stunned and feeling very overwhelmed.

Can I ask _why_ you bought me a boat?" I said questioningly.

"You already know how we feel about you," Edward said, "So the answer to your question is no."

"We will tell you where the boat is and where and when we are going on the maiden voyage," Carlisle said.

I was too overwhelmed still, "You bought me a boat and now you're taking me on a voyage?" I said slowly.

My heart was too full to speak and I wanted to break down in tears but couldn't. I wanted to sort out in my mind what they had done for me but I couldn't comprehend this was much too big.

I looked at Edward, Please don't ask me to say what my thoughts are just now, I'm too confused, my thoughts are all mixed up, I love you all and I accept your gifts but I can't comprehend why you would do this for me. Please take me home, this is too much for me to digest all at once."

He let me get up and I went around and hugged every single one of them. I was still dazed when Edward took me out to the car

Alice said, "We'll get your gifts over to your house tomorrow sometime or William can get them," I kissed her cheek and gave her an extra hug.

"Thank you Alice, I love you," I said smiling.

Edward pulled me over to him in the car as he drove home but we didn't speak, then he carried me from the garage into our bedroom and laid me on the bed. He undressed me and then himself and lay beside me. I pulled myself onto him and kissed him. We made love and somehow it was a way to work out my emotions.

"Can we go to the pool?" I asked.

He carried me out there and we stayed the rest of the night. I felt relief, pleasure, happiness and love all rolled into one. We didn't need to talk or think and I felt this was the best part of the whole day.

In the morning when we had returned to our room, I felt much better and my mixed up melancholy had left me. I was suddenly happy go lucky and Edward recognized the change in my mood.

"So did you finally decide you're happy?" he asked.

"I knew I was happy but just too overwhelmed, I couldn't get my emotions out," I said now able to speak about everything.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"Not at all, I'm not angry to be given gifts, I just feel none deserving," He started to speak but I wanted to continue, "Shh!" I said, Let me finish, "I know all of you for some reason think I deserve everything you give me, but I don't, I have never in my life been so well off and yet the best part of the whole day was my time with you in the pool last night. If that was all you had to offer me, I would be completely content. I only will accept the gifts because it makes all of you happy to give them to me, I swear I will be happy without any of these things as long as I have only you. These things don't make me happier for myself, I am only happy because you're happy and I will indulge in your gifts because you want me to. If you want me to wear a beautiful slinky gown and a diamond necklace, I will because you desire it; otherwise I will wear nothing and enjoy it better because you're making love to me, I'll go to parties, dances, any where so long as you're by my side holding me tight and I will enjoy myself and be happy but my happiness is more fulfilling if I'm in bed with you, as I am now. If you take me on a voyage with your family, I will love it because of the company I'm keeping, and I will truly enjoy everything but only if _you_ are by my side and I can make love to you often."

I held up my wrist on which I still wore the silver bracelet with the wooden wolf which Jacob gave me and the tiny diamond heart, Edward had added. This was more than I deserved and more than I even needed. _You_ are more than I deserve but the _only_ thing I need."

I couldn't say any more because Edward wouldn't let me continue, he proceeded to kiss me forcefully and I kissed him back with great fervor. He rolled on top of me, making love as forcefully as his kissing and I loved him so much.

"Was that better than the boat?" he asked smiling.

"A thousand times better," I said enthusiastically.

"Never the less, you do love the boat?" he asked.

"Yes of course I do," I said happily.

He made love to me again.

"I loved you in that beautiful blue gown and diamond necklace but I wanted to take it off you in the garden and I would have if Alice and Jasper hadn't stopped me, would you have minded if I had?"

"I wanted you to in the worse way and I was disappointed you didn't," I said.

"Would you have minded being naked in the garden?"

"I would have allowed you to make me naked in a room full of people and not minded," I was very serious.

"I may test you on that," he grinned.

"If you do, I swear I won't be embarrassed, but you must allow me to undress you too," I laughed.

"So, that's something you would accept?" he was serious too.

"Absolutely," I was determined.

"Then I will choose the place and the time," he looked smug.

"It's a deal then." I said still determined.

We were in the process of making love again when Alice came in.

"Not again," she said disgustedly.

"Alice go away, I told you we won't stop even if you watch,' I told her laughing.

She sat in a chair and proceeded to wait until we were done but our passion didn't decrease because of her presence.

"Why are you interrupting our love making?' Edward asked her.

"If I didn't I would never get to talk to either of you," she said, "Anyway you know why I'm here."

"When are you going?" he asked.

"I guess that's up to you," she said.

"Give us thirty more minutes and we'll jump in the shower," he said.

"Bella will jump in the shower first and then you." She spoke deliberately and left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

23

SHOPPING WITH THE GIRLS

We took advantage of our thirty minutes and then I jumped in the shower, then Edward went in next. Alice came in the room as I was drying off. She picked my clothes and I dressed, then she brushed my hair and fixed it in a simple style.

She seemed quiet but I was in a playful mood and threw my arms around her and kissed her.

"Didn't you and Jasper make love last night?" I asked.

"Well yes, of course," she said.

"Aren't you so happy you could burst?"

She smiled, "Yes, I suppose," she said her eyes starting to glow with remembrance

"I know Edward and I just finished making love but don't you still feel tingly?" I asked teasingly.

"She laughed, "Is that how _you_ feel?" her eyes sparkled.

"Yes," I hugged myself and twirled around, "I feel _so_ tingly."

"You are so silly, Bella," she laughed much more now.

"I'm so happy, I'm so in love," I said dreamily.

"So you finally sorted out your feelings?" Alice asked.

"You know I did," I said.

"Are you ready to go on a voyage?" she asked.

"So long as all of you go with me, I'd love to go," I said smiling.

She stopped me from dancing around to look into my eyes.

"You _are_ excited aren't you?" she wondered.

"Yes Alice, I'm very excited," I hugged her again and she hugged me back.

"I can't believe all of you love me so much you would buy me a boat but I'm excited that you did,"

I continued to dance around, and she laughed.

Edward emerged from his dressing room then; his usual immaculate self.

"Haven't you left yet?" he asked in surprise.

"No," Alice started to say something but I interrupted her.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked Edward.

"No, you're going with Alice and Rosalie, remember? Girl things…? Spending money for Jenny?" he said smiling, "I'll wait for you here…. He broke off seeing my face.

Sudden fear and realization came to me and I ran to him clinging to him, "No!" I exclaimed in panic, I won't leave you alone, not for one second.

"Bella, it's ok, I'll be fine, stop worrying about me," he pushed me away towards Alice.

"No!" I exclaimed again, please don't make me leave you, please I beg you," and I started shaking again.

He looked at Alice who was far away from us at that moment, she opened her eyes finally, "She's right, you can't be left alone," she said flatly.

He looked at her in amazement and then they communicated what she saw, I was so relieved she understood and I now relaxed as he held me again.

"Come over to the house with us while we pick up Rose and we'll leave you there with Jasper and Emmett, maybe you can all go hunting but stay together please," she said slowly. Rose and I are going to take Bella hunting first before we go to town," she looked at me, "Is that ok, Bella?" she asked and I nodded.

He kissed me lovingly and we left together for the car, "I guess we should all pay attention to you from now on, my love," but his thoughts were far away.

We left Edward off at Carlisle's house and picked up Rosalie then we went to hunt, I didn't realize how thirsty I was but I still felt sorry for the deer. We next went into town shopping for Jenny and Alice knew exactly what size to get her; we bought her a doll as well.

Alice and Rosalie did some shopping for themselves and I helped very little because they knew exactly what they wanted and needed. Alice even found things she had decided I needed and bought them for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even say a word," she told me.

Alice and Rosalie started talking about things they thought was needed in our house which included picture frames.

"We need some frames to put some of the pictures in we took yesterday, Bella do you have pictures of Renee and Phil and Charlie?" Rosalie asked.

"I do but…" I started to say.

"No buts, yes is all we want to hear," Alice said.

I sighed and became resigned to whatever they wanted to do or buy. If it had to do with color, I was allowed to choose but very little else; at one point I became so frustrated, I slipped into a jewelry store when they didn't immediately see me, it took all of two seconds for them to find me and Alice glared at me.

"What could you possibly want in here, Bella, who doesn't like jewelry?" she said.

"I'd like to buy something for Edward," I lied but it worked, "Do you suppose he would wear a necklace or a bracelet?"

"He will wear anything you ask him to or nothing if you prefer," Alice said and we laughed.

"It would probably have to be a necklace which would not get in the way of hunting," Rosalie said.

We chose a men's fine silver chain necklace with a medallion. On the medallion I had engraved intertwining hearts, inside each heart was BELLA in one and EDWARD in the other. On the other side were the words in a script similar to Edward's writing, I LOVE YOU MY ANGEL. The store placed it in a box and wrapped it for me.

I was very excited that I could buy something for Edward finally and as it was our month anniversary, it was a perfect time to give him a gift.

Alice had insisted earlier that I have cash on hand and so I used some of the cash from the ATM transaction to pay for the necklace and so he would never know the exact price.

Finally we were done shopping, what had started out to be fun had turned into frustration and I hoped that one day soon, I could drive my car by myself to where ever I wanted to go and buy whatever I wanted to buy if I chose.

"Please don't let Edward know I bought something for him, I'd like to surprise him if that's possible," I requested of Alice.

"I'll try very hard to keep it out of my mind," she smiled, "but the rest he will know including your little disappearing trick."

I sighed but said nothing.

We drove directly to my home and Edward was there with Emmett and Jasper, all the gifts from yesterday were on the floor in the bedroom and we added everything we bought from the store which was mine.

"We'll take Jenny's gifts home and wrap them," Alice said, "We'll bring them back in the morning in time for you to give them to her. Do you have the other pictures we talked about and we'll take those along with the frames and bring them back tomorrow?" Alice was so organized.

I ran and brought the pictures of Renee, Phil and Charlie for her.

"You can organize your gifts from yesterday into the boxes we brought and as soon as we can we'll go to see your boat and take everything over there. The boxes can be stored in the garage storage until then," she was talking fast.

"Yes Alice," was all I had time to say.

You still have to send those photographs of the house and the car to Renee and I guess you'll have to mail them to Charlie. I'll download the picture from yesterday and send them to your E-mail so you can send them too. Don't forget to thank them for your gifts, you already thanked us so don't waste time on thank you notes. You can probably thank Charlie when you call to ask about the child abuse thing and speaking about that, one of you needs to corner Maggie for the same reason, the sooner the better. Maybe you could send Maggie to the grocery store again for some snacks for your study group while you watch Jenny here for her.

At last she was done and Edward whisked me into the living room to sit me on his knee and kiss me a welcome back kiss; it lasted longer than Alice wanted even though they each received a similar welcome.

"Did you enjoy spending money?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Somewhat," I answered truthfully.

"She was frustrated because we spent money on her," Rosalie said, "then she disappeared."

"For all of two seconds," I amended.

Edward frowned at me, "Even two seconds is too long, love, after all the pleading, you did to stop _me_ from being alone, you should know how I feel."

"I'm sorry but I'll tell you why later if that's all right," I kissed him.

"Never again for any reason, is that understood?" he spoke as soon as I freed his lips, he was very firm and not pleased.

"I'm sorry Edward," was all I could think to respond.

"We'll talk about it later then," he changed the subject, "So what did you buy for yourselves?" he asked Alice and Rosalie.

The conversation then brightened and we ended up laughing at things we did and said. All of us joined in the fun with comments from the guys. Next we played some games and listened to music. Soon someone suggested dancing and we danced for a while until things became too silly.

Emmett suggested the pool but received a firm no from Alice and Rosalie.

"A bathing suit would be nice," Alice said, "We'll bring one next time," she said.

"I have plenty if they fit," I said laughing.

"Next time," she reiterated, "Make sure you save a couple for yourself for when we come to swim, there will be no community skinny dipping." We all laughed, I think it's time to leave you two love birds alone anyway I can see that Edward is getting ancy."

They all left then and we were finally alone. I knew we had to talk about my two minute disappearing act and so I waited for the anger.

He kissed me and then spoke, "Alice told me to go easy on you because there was a special reason for your disappearance, is this true?" he asked.

"The absolute truth is that I disappeared because couldn't stand to be frustrated anymore and I gave them a reason for me being where I was which they accepted, surprisingly, I don't want to discuss the special reason until you're not mad at me any more. I know everything you'll say to me, I know it all off by heart now; I can't seem to keep my promise so I suppose you had better fasten me up in chains and keep me here, I won't mind being chained up so long as you are here with me."

I held out my arms and he smiled, "I'll forgo the lecture for now but I think we're already chained together, in any case I want to make love to you and not reprimand you, will you let me or are you still frustrated?"

"I'll be more frustrated if you don't," I said expectantly.

We went to our room and undressed, he was soon making love to me and I felt stimulated by his attention, and content,afterwards there was the matter of the special reason.

"OK I've been patient long enough, I'm not mad at you for now; what's this special reason?" he asked.

He let me go get the gift which I had placed in my purse, and then I nestled back next to him on the bed and gave it to him shyly.

"What's this?" he asked teasingly, "A gift for me?"

"Please open it," I said smiling

He started to open the gift slowly and I wanted him to do it much faster, so I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me help.

"Edward please hurry, I want to see your reaction."

"Maybe I should save it for later," he pretended to put it aside.

He rolled on top of me capturing my arms in his iron grip and kissing me furiously. I couldn't resist him and he made love to me again before finally pulling me up to sit in front of him while he opened the box.

"So you _are_ chaining me," he said as he pulled out the chain.

"To my heart," I answered, "Will you wear it?" I asked shyly.

"Always," he answered, and kissed me gently this time, "Help me put it on."

I helped him fasten it, "Now you can't escape from me," I said smiling.

"This isn't going to hold me as much as you're capturing look, you're dazzling smile and you're beautiful body," he said seductively.

I succumbed to his caresses as we made love again and the morning came too soon.


	24. Chapter 24

24

JENNY'S SURPRISE

We did find time between our love making to study for school and in the morning Edward brought a lap top to our bed and we sent the photographs to Renee as well as answered her latest E-mails. Next we decided to work on packing my gifts in the boxes; we sat on the floor organizing and packing each item, pulling of labels and tags whenever necessary and labeling the boxes. Edward picked out a couple of bathing suits to keep aside for our pool when we had company and eventually we were done; there was of course some tickling and kissing involved which slowed our progress but we were in a happy pleasing mood and it seemed nothing could shake what we felt for each other.

When we were finished we stepped into the shower and washed each other down, causing some more giggling and tickling, Edward tried to pick me up so I could reach to wash his hair but we were both slippery and ended up on the floor of the shower amid fits of laughter and we rolled over and made love with the water pounding on us and still we laughed.

We were lying on the shower floor when Alice arrived, demanding I get out but I couldn't stop laughing and she grabbed and pulled me out still laughing. Soon she was laughing too even though she didn't know exactly why but the laughter was catching, and it took a while for us to calm down.

We were dressed just before Maggie and Jenny arrived and Rosalie showed up about that time too, the gifts were in the living room wrapped with Jenny's name on them. I pulled Maggie aside and asked if it was alright to give Jenny gifts and she said yes so we invited Jenny to open them. Actually Edward opened them, remembering my first eighteenth birthday and she being human, but we didn't have any mishaps and Jenny loved the clothes but especially the doll.

While Jenny played with her new toy in the living room, I followed Maggie into our bedroom.

"The boxes need to go into the storage area in the garage if you could ask William later," I said.

"Of course mi…, I mean Bella," she remembered to call me by my name.

"I have another question to ask you about Jenny," I said. "I don't want to pry but something Jenny said on Friday concerned me, as you recall Edward and I were not dressed and she started talking about naked men at her home and how her friend had told her it wasn't right for people to be naked together, but then she mentioned how it _hurt_ to be naked and she would never want to be naked with anyone because of that. I had the impression that someone might have hurt her in places on her body where that should not have happened. Knowing the lifestyle she is subjected to we wondered if at some time she was sexually abused by one or more of these naked men and if so, how to get her out of that environment." I said

"I wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened but I have bathed her at my home and I haven't seen any bruises anywhere, of course I haven't checked her little private area; I will pay more attention to her as far as that goes but I wouldn't want to inform her mother in case she stops her from coming to my home." She said

"I can see how that would be a problem and I agree it would not be a good idea to prematurely inform the authorities without any proof, do watch her and listen to her for signs of anything suspect. I also think it would be better not to let her mother know about the gifts we have given her or at least that we gave them to her, if necessary please take credit for that, we gave you a bonus or something that allowed you to spend money on Jenny; try to make Jenny understand that too."

"I do have a request that maybe you will be willing to purchase some more snacks for us, we need some for the entire week if you don't mind. We will be willing to keep Jenny here while you go to the store and we will give you money. I don't mind if some of the snacks need to be made such as cookies or cake but healthy snacks would be especially good. If I do make cookies for example I will need all the ingredients such as oil, eggs etc. We don't normally eat at home and I usually have no need to cook even though I used to cook a lot when I lived with my Dad. I need to get used to entertaining again." I concluded.

"I do have some errands to do, Bella, so of course I'll get the groceries. I usually need to go to the store frequently so I can pick fresh items more often. The master can add extra money to my pay check if you like and that way you don't have to worry about giving me money," Maggie said, "I can even help you with the preparation if that's alright."

"That would be wonderful Maggie, I would love your help; be sure to give us the receipts and I'm sure Edward will give you the extra money," I said excitedly.

"Edward's going to give extra money to whom for what?" Edward came in, probably to see what was taking so much time.

I explained and he was in agreement, "No problem my little organizer," he gathered me up and kissed me on my lips, "You're away from me too long, I need you." He said still kissing me.

"Edward don't be rude to Maggie, you're ignoring that she is here." I was embarrassed.

"Do you care if I kiss my wife in front of you, Maggie?" he said with his attention still on me."

"Not at all Master Edward," she said, "As a matter of fact I think it's good that you give her so much attention; I'm done soon anyway."

All the time she had been talking to me she had been cleaning and now she went into the bathroom to clean that.

"You can carry on your loving as soon as I leave, Bella."

"No we can't Maggie," I said, we have to watch Jenny and she doesn't approve of nakedness, plus Edward, Alice won't approve if you mess up my hair before school.

"Well with that in mind, I demand you come and sit with me in the living room," he picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the bedroom continuing to kiss me. Maggie laughed at his antics.

Alice and Rosalie had been entertaining Jenny or at least she them Alice was laughing," Jenny thinks you have a harem of beautiful women, Edward."

"It does look that way doesn't it Jenny," he said to her, "But this beautiful woman in my arms is my one and only true love, remember I kissed her awake and now I have to keep kissing her to stop her falling asleep again."

"She's better now, isn't she?" Jenny asked, "If she's better why do you keep kissing her?"

"I have to make sure she stays well," Edward said.

"Are you going to get naked with her again?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Only if you approve, Jenny," he said.

"No you shouldn't, you might hurt her," she said.

"Where would I hurt her," he asked now serious.

She picked up her doll that was now without clothes and pointed between the dolls legs.

"Here," she said.

"Has anyone ever hurt you there, Jenny," Rosalie asked.

"I can't tell anyone," she said, "It's a secret, and she ran out of the room to Maggie.

We all looked at each other knowing there was a problem.

Jenny came back in the living room when Maggie was finished cleaning and had left Jenny came to sit near me as Edward was sitting with me on his lap and Alice and Rosalie were preparing to leave. She said goodbye to them as we did but was otherwise quiet, soon she fell asleep on a chair beside us. While she was sleeping, Edward and I kissed a lot but attempted to restrain ourselves otherwise, I decided the matter of my two minute disappearance needed to be resolved because I didn't want them to keep buying me things, I thought if we could talk it over rationally, Edward would understand my frustration and tell everyone to stop buying me gifts; now seemed a good time while he was in a good mood.

"Edward," I began, "About this problem I have."

He kissed me, "You have a problem?" he asked.

"Well maybe you have a problem," I said as he continued to kiss me everywhere.

"You're right, I do have a problem," he said between kisses.

Now I was curious, "What's that?" I asked.

"I want to do more than kiss you." He kissed me more.

"Be serious Edward," I giggled.

"I _am_ serious, I want you," he kissed me more.

"What can I do about it?" I asked smiling.

"I was hoping you had a solution since you brought the subject up," still kissing me.

"This wasn't the subject I was referring to but I do like it better," I said, "However, this problem can't be solved if you don't stop kissing me."

"Why would I want to stop, but tell me what my other problem is," he still kissed me hungrily and proceeded to unfasten my blouse.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, "I don't want you to stop but you need to," I pleaded. My blouse came off and the rest of my clothes followed very quickly; Jenny didn't stir as he made love to me.

I ran quickly to the bedroom afterwards and pulled on a nightgown in case Jenny woke up and then I resumed my place on his lap; he started kissing me again.

"Now we have one problem solved, we need to deal with my other problem I suppose, what _is_ my other problem?" he asked still kissing me.

"Me," I said.

"You definitely are a problem, I can't seem to stop kissing you," more kissing.

"My two minute disappearance," I said.

"Well what should I do about it?" he asked while still kissing me.

"Maybe you should be angry with me?" I asked.

"I am angry with you," he said still kissing me.

"You could let me off the hook and tell everyone to stop buying me gifts, so I don't get frustrated, although maybe I like it when you're angry with me," I said.

"If I don't let you off the hook, are you going to do it again?" he asked.

"I might if I get frustrated again." I said with a sinking feeling.

He moved me so that I was underneath him on the recliner and him between my legs; my nightgown he lifted up. He teased me as he began caressing me, to the point that I wanted to cry out but I didn't want to wake Jenny.

"Are you going to be frustrated again?" He asked.

I gasped as he continued to tease me but couldn't answer.

"I want you to say no and mean it," he said.

"Edward please," I said, I almost screamed but he put his hand over my mouth to suppress me and yet he continued.

"I want you to say no," he said again.

"How can I say no if you don't stop?" I pleaded now.

"It's a simple word, say it," he demanded and continued more intensely.

"No! No! No!" I finally said.

"Do you mean it?" he said as he continued to torment me.

"Yes, I promise," I gasped, "I promise!" I exclaimed and he stopped teasing me and instead made love to me.

We lay there for a while not wanting to move, I was exhausted with his teasing.

"So this is how to make you comply," he said smiling and he kissed me.

"You are so mean to me," I declared.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" he asked.

"Very much," I answered.

"Would you have preferred me to beat you, which would have been my next option?" he asked.

"No of course not," I said, "But you wouldn't have."

"I wouldn't have wanted to, it's true…," he left off leaving me to imagine that he might if it came down to whether I would comply or not.

"You will keep this promise, won't you?"

"Yes I will because you're forcing me to." I said.

"If you don't comply, I will torment you for longer the next time and then I may not give you gratification," he said firmly.

I knew I had lost and had from now on to hold my frustrations inside, I tried again.

"You and your family could stop buying me things," I said hopefully.

"Not a chance," he smiled, "Two things I wasn't able to do before we were married, one was to make love to you and one was to give you gifts; now I can do both. You couldn't wait to make love to me, you constantly tortured me by wanting me, to the point that I almost gave in, in fact I did give in but you finally had the grace to stop me on that one occasion. Now I'm the task master and I can torture you if you don't comply. I have money and if I want to spend it on you, I will. As it is you still torture me by the way you look at me and smile at me; your body entices me and I can't have you near me if I have to concentrate on anything else, now you are here lying underneath me, I have control to a certain extent but you still tease me with your look and your body," he started to kiss me again and I could feel he wanted to make love to me again and I wanted him to.

I gave him the look I knew would entice him and smiled in the most seductive way I could.

"I want you," I said, "I'm completely yours."

He knew I would submit to him from now on, "So the wild horse is broken," he kissed me triumphantly and then we made love.

Surprisingly, Jenny had remained asleep during our love making but she finally awoke and looked at us. She was very observant for a little five year old and noticed my clothes strewn on the floor and even though I wore my nightgown, she suspected what had actually happened.

"Bella did Prince Charming make you naked?" she asked with her nose wrinkled.

"I'm afraid so," I said smiling.

"Did he hurt you?" she said seriously.

"Well Jenny, he kissed me a lot, but he didn't hurt me," I said.

"That didn't satisfy her.

"If he made you naked, he must have done stuff to you," she decided, "I've seen men do stuff to my mom and she screams.

"Jenny, what stuff?" I asked.

I was amazed she would have seen what I suspected she meant.

"You know," she showed me on her doll as before.

Does he do that to you?" she asked innocently.

I looked at Edward not knowing what to say, I couldn't generalize because she had obviously seen sex without love; I decided on the truth.

"Edward and I are married, we love each other very much and yes we do stuff to each other because it feels good; he doesn't hurt me Jenny. Men shouldn't do stuff to a woman if they don't love each other and they especially shouldn't do stuff to little girls because it would hurt very much."

"The man says it's ok and it should be a secret." She said.

"Does the man hurt you Jenny?" I asked.

She looked very sad, "Yes Bella, but I'm not supposed to say or he'll kill my Mom.

"Does this man visit with your Mom?" I asked.

"He lives at our house," she said, "His name is Vince."

Edward was obviously angry, I remembered how he was when he rescued me from the four men in Port Angeles and he had at one point in his existence, killed people who wanted to harm others.

We took Jenny back to Maggie's home and picked up our groceries. When we arrived home he was still furious.

"Couldn't you read her mind?" I asked him.

"Yes but she closed her mind to the horror until you were able to have her talk about it," he said angrily.

"Do you want me to distract you, love?" I asked putting my arms around him.

"I think you must," he said, "Or I _will_ go and kill Vince."

"How can I distract you?" I wanted to know.

"The way you always distract me," he laughed.

I pulled him into the bedroom and unbuttoned my blouse. He undressed me and then himself, being quite distracted by now and we lay on the bed making love until almost two o' clock.

Edward showered and dressed quickly but told me to take my time and come out when I was ready.

"Bring your brush so I can brush your hair, he insist," he said as he kissed me.


	25. Chapter 25

25

A PROPOSITION

I showered then looked in my closet for something to wear, still not knowing what I had. I found a long dress for lounging which just slipped over my head and was loose fitting, gathered just above the bust with bare shoulders and spaghetti straps; I wore nothing underneath and kept my feet bare, I was determined not to have to undress one more time today.

It was embarrassing to me to go into the living room with my hair not brushed but I had no choice, I couldn't refuse Edward; I took a deep breath and walked out to him. He was sitting on the chaise lounge talking about one of the subjects we were studying but he looked at me as everyone else did and his eyes warned me to come directly to him. I came to him and he embraced me bidding me to sit so he could brush my hair but then he continued to instruct as before, brushing my hair at the same time.

I knew the other two guys were completely distracted by me but I think Edward enjoyed that I belonged only to him, knowing my eyes were only for him and that no other man could have me or even get close to me. He also knew the thoughts of everyone else in the room other than me. Carol was obviously jealous of Tom's attention to me but she needn't have been because my attention was only for Edward.

When we were done studying, I went to the kitchen to bring out the snack food. Tom decided to come and help me while Edward was discussing something with the other three students, in the kitchen he spoke to me.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he said.

"Yes," I said, "Edward tells me all the time."

"You could have as many men as you want, why stick to just one," he smiled a sickly smile and he put his hand out to touch my shoulder but instinctively I pulled away.

"Don't even think to touch me ever again," I warned him, "Edward is mine and I am his, if you want to continue in this study group, you will learn to concentrate on your studies and leave alone what you can't have." I was angry.

"I usually get what I want, little girl and I want you, don't think you can come into the room looking so appealing and expect me to ignore you; I think you want me too," and he moved towards me again.

"In your dreams," I said.

This time I pushed him hard and he flew through the air landing on the floor.

"How did you do that?" he said amazed.

"I told you to leave me alone and now please leave my home and never return," I said angrily and picking up a pitcher of ice cold water, I poured it over him.

"Argh," he cried.

"Maybe that will cool you down," I said before I stepped over him and walked out of the kitchen, he slunk out of the house and I never saw him again.

I walked quickly over to Edward and he winked at me knowing what I'd done; he pulled me close.

"I sent your boyfriend packing," I told Carol, "He tried to come on to me, you're welcome to remain in our group but I told him never to return here."

"I'm sorry Bella that he was such a jerk, that's the last straw as far as him and me go, this group has really helped me in more ways than one and yes I will continue," she said determinedly.

Everyone else left in good spirits and Edward helped me clean up the human food and the spilled water.

"You have quite a temper," he teased.

"I didn't realize how strong I am," I said smiling.

"I actually felt quite sorry for the men here, you are very tempting especially in what you are wearing," he said. "If they all dreamed as I did of relieving you of this dress, then I can understand the reaction," he said laughing.

"I will only allow you the pleasure of removing it," I said seductively.

He kissed me and soon the dress lay crumpled at my feet, he picked me up and laid me on the bed and we made love; the phone rang while we were in the process and he answered it.

"Yes Alice?" he said as I moaned with pleasure.

He gave me the phone but continued to give me pleasure and I could barely talk to her.

"Please Edward have mercy on me, how can I talk," I cried out with no avail, "Alice, he won't stop," I said.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked teasingly.

"Alice I don't want him to stop, please wait a minute," I pleaded.

"Sure," I heard her say, "Don't mind me."

The pleasure culminated in our love making and when we lay quietly together once more, I spoke to Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, I really am," I said.

"It's ok Bella," she laughed, "I just called to congratulate you on the way you handled the creep, Tom, I loved the cold water, I'm sure that really cooled him off."

"Maybe I should have done that to Edward so I could talk to you," I said smiling.

"But you didn't want Edward to stop," Alice reminded me.

"I suppose so," I said laughing, "It felt very good too, I have to admit."

"I also think you did well to get Jenny to talk, are you going to call Charlie, he probably could tell you what to do now?"

"Yes," I said, "I'll do that next, love you Alice," then I hung up and called Charlie.

"Hi Dad," I said when he answered.

Well hello, Bella, how are you two getting along?" Charlie said obviously glad to here from me.

"Very well," I said as Edward kissed me, "We love each other Dad," I spoke in earnest.

"I can tell," he said, "You are all right in bed?" he hesitated.

He obviously wanted to know if we did what we did a lot of.

I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders, I didn't want to have to tell my dad how my sex life was.

Edward took the phone, "Hi Charlie, Bella wanted me to tell you our sex is great, couldn't be better," I would have blushed if I could. I took the phone back.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Charlie asked.

"Dad why would you think I was pregnant?" I asked exasperated.

"Good sex makes babies," he laughed.

"Not in this case," I said, "Don't expect me to get pregnant; we aren't making babies, ever."

"Well good," he said but sounded disappointed.

I decided to change the subject, "We're sending you some photos of us and our house, so you can see how well Edward and his family are taking care of me. I was a princess at the ball on Saturday for my birthday. Edward has been teaching me to dance and we had so much fun meeting people." I said happily.

"Wow, that's great," he said, "What did you get for your birthday, then?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift card, Dad," I said.

"You're welcome," he said, "What else did you get?"

I didn't want to tell him about the boat but when I looked at Edward he raised his eyebrows and I knew he expected me to say it.

"I received another gift card from Renee and lots of swim wear and other items," I looked at Edward again and he signaled me to continue, "Edward bought me a fur stole to wear with the dress he bought me earlier." I said, trying to tone down the truth, and I wouldn't look at Edward now.

"Fur…?" Charlie asked, "What kind of fur?"

"Oh…, just…, mink," I said nonchalantly in a small voice.

"A mink stole!" Charlie ejaculated.

"Yes Dad, Edward has lots of money, he can afford it." I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. He took the phone away from me and now I was stressed because I knew Edward would say what I had been trying to avoid.

"Charlie, my family loves Bella very much because she did something for them for which they will always be grateful, so between them and me, we bought her a boat." He said it and I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath as Edward handed the phone back to me.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"H…, hello Dad," I stuttered.

"They gave you a boat for your birthday?" he sounded shocked, "What could you have possibly done for them to deserve that?" he asked.

"Well… Dad, remember when I was gone for that three days, well I stopped Edward from dying," I tried to do some quick thinking.

"You did what?" he yelled over the phone.

"Yes Dad, and I didn't tell you because I almost got killed myself by saving him. I didn't want to worry you; I love him so much I couldn't let him die," I hoped that would suffice.

"Let me get this straight," Charlie recapped, "I punished you for you going to save Edward's life when you almost killed yourself in the process, and you didn't tell me so I wouldn't worry?"

"Yes," I said, "That's about how it was."

"What caused this?" he asked sternly.

"I can't tell you all the details, Dad, it would be worse for all of us if I did that. Just suffice to say we're alive and Edward's family is so grateful to me, they bought me a boat."

"This wasn't anything illegal," he asked suspiciously.

"I swear, Dad," I said so emphatically that he believed me.

"Why would you try to save his life and put your own life in danger after he left you for eight months?" he insisted.

"He left me because he thought it would be better for me not to be with him anymore but as it turned out we both suffered greatly by our separation and realized we had to be together, Edward suffered as I did; the separation was probably a good thing actually because we now know we can't be apart. We didn't have sex before we were married and now that we do, we know even more we belong together," I concluded.

"This is almost like a fairy tale," he said amazed, little did he know. "So Edwards's family is so grateful to you for saving Edward's life at the risk of losing your own, they bought you a boat," he was still shocked.

"Yes Dad, I didn't think they should have spent so much money on me but they won't let me complain," I said, "And now they are going to take me on a voyage."

Silence again, "They really are good to you aren't they," he said stunned.

"You have no idea," I said, "I was just as stunned as you are Dad, I don't think I deserve to have them buy me so many things but they refuse to stop and I'm only allowed to say thank you."

"Wow," he said.

"I actually didn't call to gloat over my gifts because I would just as soon not have them. I called to ask you something but I need to explain first.

Edward and I have met a little girl who comes over to our house, she comes with the housekeeper," oops big blunder, I thought.

"You have a housekeeper?" Charlie asked astonished.

"Yes," I said but continued, "We're pretty sure Jenny is being sexually molested by a man who's living with her and her mother and we want to know what to do about it."

"The housekeeper is her mother?" he asked.

'No the housekeeper is married to William and she just watches Jenny." I said.

"Who's William?" he asked.

"Oh he sort of works for us," I said cringing, Edward was laughing and I scrunched my eyes at him.

"_He_ works for you too?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, he drives us around and does other things too," I said trying to be nonchalant.

"I suppose you also have a gardener and a cook?" Charlie said sarcastically.

Err, yes on the gardener but Maggie helps sometimes with the cooking," I said.

"Who's Maggie?" Charlie was persistent

"William's wife, our housekeeper," I said

"Oh of course, the housekeeper who also watches Jenny," he concluded.

"Yes," I said relieved it was sorted out finally.

"How old is Jenny?" Charlie wanted to know.

"She is only five years old," I said, "She told Edward and me the name of the man who is molesting her."

"How did you come to suspect this?" Charlie wanted to know.

I sighed; I really didn't want to go into this part.

"It had to do with…, we were discussing…, that is, Edward and I were naked in bed together and Jenny came in our room, we weren't doing anything and we were covered up but that got us into a discussion with her about nakedness. She said it hurt to be naked and worried if Edward was hurting me, it turns out that she sees her mother having sex with men all the time and hears her screaming. We bought her a doll as a gift because she doesn't have much, her mom drinks and sleeps with men so she doesn't have much of a life. She showed Rosalie on her doll where it hurts when you're naked and then today she admitted that her mother's present boyfriend does hurt her and she again showed us on her doll where that was. She said it was a secret and that she was told she shouldn't tell anyone."

"It sounds like you should notify the authorities but you had better be right because a child molestation case is a big deal, if you had more proof than the little girls word, it would help, plus if she is very attached to her mom and five year olds generally are, no matter what the circumstances, she would not like to be taken away from her. You could look on line and find if this guy is a known pedophile that would be a start, if you could get him removed from the situation it would help."

"Ok Dad," I said, I'll keep you updated on what we find out," I wanted to end this conversation it had been much too stressful and Edward was starting to be playful with me again; I wanted him right now, plus we needed to get ready for school.

"Bye Bella, take care and call me again soon, love you."

I suddenly thought of something, "Wait Dad," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Please, please don't say anything to Renee about me saving Edward's life; in fact don't mention the boat or anything. I would rather explain things to her in my own way, ok?"

"Sure Bella, I promise not to say anything, bye," we hung up.

I looked at Edward, "I need you, please, please say we have time."

"Not enough to give you the satisfaction you desire, we do need to get ready for school," he said laughing and pulled me off the bed.

We were soon dressed and William drove us to school. We saw Carol and she told us that it was definitely over between her and Tom, they had their last showdown and she had kicked him out of their room. He moved in with another guy who needed a room mate and she was alone at present.

"I guess you gave him a few bruises, Bella, he was limping quite a bit." She said smiling, "He said you threw him through the air."

Edward laughed and squeezed me.

"I guess no one will mess with this girl when the word gets around," he said.

School finally was over and we headed home.


	26. Chapter 26

26

26

ABDUCTION

Once again in the confines of our own room we made love, I was the one who couldn't wait to get home this time and I left a trail of my clothes all the way from the front door to the bedroom, then attacked Edward before he had a chance to undress himself. He pushed me down on the bed and made me wait until he was ready; but soon I felt sweet relief as he helped me relax before making love. When we were done, he lay on top of me and we talked. Surprisingly, talking was what I needed to do most and my thoughts spilled out as if they had been bottled up for days.

"Remember when you would come into Charlie's house and you would move so fast, no one could see you?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, my love, what about it?" he smiled curiously.

"Wouldn't it be possible to get into Jenny's house and observe what is going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"If I went any where near Jenny's house, Vince would not live, I promise you, especially if I saw him in the act," Edward spoke with surety.

"Could I?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," he said.

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"Bella, my love, forget it, end of conversation," He finalized.

I sighed; once again I couldn't discuss this with him.

I tried again, "Would you teach me how to disappear?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Must I wait?" I hedged.

"If I say so," he reminded me.

"I want to do something to help Jenny!" I exclaimed.

"I want to make love to you," he kissed me hard on my mouth so I couldn't speak and I tensed up but I soon relented and we made love.

"Edward," I began again.

"Is this a different conversation?" he asked and I sighed.

He kissed me and then things started to happen.

Edward was dragged off me and Jane was there smiling at Edward, I tried to stop her and told her to leave him alone just like in my vision but I was suddenly and silently whisked away; the last thing I saw was Jane causing Edward to writhe in pain and then I was gone from him.

I was suddenly in another house with very little furniture and three vampires were surrounding me. I recognized them as Caius, Felix and Jane. I turned to run but I realized there was no where to run to. I looked around and saw snow through the window, all was quiet and I realized we were secluded.

"I'm a vampire now," I said, "I'm one of you." I was deathly afraid of what their intentions were.

Caius smiled, "Yes Bella we know that."

"What do you want then," I asked cautiously.

Caius grinned, "Why you Bella, of course," he touched me and I cringed away from his touch.

He still grinned as if in anticipation, "We plan to give you so much more satisfaction than Edward alone can do,"

"You're going to rape me?" I asked.

"If you want to call it that, but you will want what we give you before the night is done, I can assure you, Caius laughed.

"Where's Edward?" I wanted to know.

"In a safe place and will remain safe so long as you oblige us."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I was shaking now.

"We desire you that is all."

Caius came towards me and I could see he was naked under his robe which he suddenly threw off and I saw he was already aroused.

"Don't be alarmed," he said, as Felix and Jane held me and laid me on the floor as I struggled to no avail. He pushed my legs back and they were held by his helpers as he thrust himself into me, thrust after thrust until I begged for mercy. While he was doing this Felix was stimulating me as Jane continued to hold me. Next Felix had his turn but by this time the fight was out of me and I let him have his way and then Jane too was given her opportunity to molest me. Once they had initially had their way with me, they started stimulating me until I begged for completion and so Caius was right.

I don't know how long they had me in their power, but days passed into weeks, they did everything to me that gave them pleasure and I was forced to have pleasure also, I didn't get any rest because they continually took turns with me as they themselves rested between taking me. Often one of them would go out bring in a stray male hiker, and let him have his way with me before they killed him and drank his blood; if they found more than one hiker they congratulated themselves.

"More sex for you Bella and more sustenance for us," Caius said.

"I don't want any more sex, please let me go," I pleaded.

They constantly tried different sexual acts with me, sometimes two of them at the same time or different parts of my body, each using one part for their pleasure.

Caius took me the most and I was stimulated to the point where I would beg him to take me; he bit me on my breast to make sure that Felix knew who I belonged to. In order to bear what they were doing to me, I would imagine I was with Edward again and he was the one making love to me. One day when Caius was taking me, I called out Edward's name and he became very jealous and struck me; I dared not mention Edward after that.

Another day I tried to escape, they were feeding on a hiker and I was close to the door which was open, I slid as carefully as I could towards the door, then slipped outside and started running but I had no idea where I was and I continually slipped in the snow. I came across a hiker and he was surprised to see a naked woman running through the snow.

"I was abducted and I escaped, please help me find my way to get help," I asked.

Of all the hikers I had to meet, it had to be one who was lustful. "Let's go into my tent and I'll call for help," he said.

He took me inside the tent and attempted to rape me but he soon found out my strength as I hit him, knocking him across the tent.

"I asked for your help, please help me before they find me," I pleaded.

"You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want," he insisted.

I decided to let him have his way; I didn't really have any choice.

"Ok," I said, "What's one more for the road,"

He raped me but still wasn't willing to help me.

"I have a good thing going here; I'll take you back with me when I'm ready to leave.

"You promised to help me if I let you take me," I said angrily.

I pushed him aside and ran from the tent directly into the arms of Caius.

"So little one, did you find us another hiker," he sneered.

"You can have that one, I don't care," I said.

"Well let's see how he enjoys you first," he said.

"He already did," I admitted.

"Well I'm sure a few more times would be pleasurable for him before we kill him," he purred, "Go to him now and tell him you changed your mind."

I did as I was told.

"I changed my mind, I'll stay with you as long as you want," I told the hiker as I entered the tent.

He raped me constantly and I wondered when the vampires would come for us; several days later they did come.

"Did you enjoy our little captive?" Caius asked him.

"Who said she was yours?" the hiker wanted to know.

"Bella, now you get to hit the man for all those days he raped you," Caius told me.

"I don't want to, I just want to go home," I said.

'If you don't want to hit him that must mean you like what he does to you," Caius was unrelenting.

"No I didn't like it," I said.

"Maybe you like me better," he was playing with me.

"No, please let me go home," I pleaded.

"Back to Edward?" he was obviously angry now.

"No," I said.

He hit me anyway.

He addressed the hiker, "Now watch me enjoy her," he said.

As he was raping me, Felix and Jane came into the tent.

"Ah Felix, you and Jane get to enjoy her next, we'll include the hiker too," Caius said.

The hiker couldn't believe his ears that he still was allowed to have fun with me.

"Wow, this is great," he said.

For several more days, they included the hiker in taking turns with me or even together, they were enjoying themselves knowing the hiker would be their food when they needed to partake.

Eventually the time came, and during his intercourse with me they bit him and he was soon dead.

I became very weak because I wouldn't partake of their refreshment and they refused bring me a deer.

"It's time to make her try human blood," Caius said one day, "If she tastes it she will enjoy it and it will make her strong again and give us more pleasure."

Jane brought in a hiker who became mesmerized by me and was given permission to take me, as he thrust himself deep inside me, Jane instructed me to bite his neck but I refused and even the hiker pleaded with me to bite him.

"I don't want him," I cried, "He doesn't smell good to me."

"Finally, Caius said, "You bite him Jane and pour the blood into her mouth," Jane did so and I was forced to swallow the hikers blood as he exsangrenated on top of me and remained inside me.

I started to throw up and became faint, throwing up more until I finally lost consciousness, my mind called out for Alice because I had programmed Edward's name out and I called her aloud.

"Alice, please come here, please come; Alice, Alice where are you?"

Suddenly Alice was here with me, talking to me, someone pulled the hiker off me and everything went black.

I don't know how long I was unconscious I was told later it was days, but eventually I started to come around, I heard Carlisle's voice,

"I think she's coming to," he said.

My eyes were blurry but I saw an angel in front of me, who I recognized.

"Edward, is it you?" I asked, "Or am I dreaming, or dead."

"Neither," he said kissing my face.

This was a gentle kiss, nothing like what I had just endured.

"You're home love," he said. I put my hand up to his face and traced around it.

I remembered suddenly what I had just been through," They took me many times, Edward, and stimulated me so much I begged for it, even Jane had her way with me, you may not want me any more."

He stood up and turned away from me, his head on Carlisle's shoulder, "Killing them wasn't enough," he said grimly.

Carlisle patted his back, "The important thing is we have her back, Edward."

Carlisle spoke to me, "Did you bite the hiker, Bella?"

"No, I refused, so Jane bit him and forced me to swallow his blood. That's when I became really sick and fainted; they let all the hikers have their way with me before they killed them; this one _wanted_ me to bite him."

Edward sat down beside me again and gathered me up in his arms, hugging me and kissing my hair, I'm so proud of you," he said warmly.

"Don't you hate me?" I said unhappily, but loving that he held me.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"Because I let them do these things to me,"

"Did you have a choice?" he asked.

"I suppose I could have struggled more but I didn't see any point after the first time; I was already used." I said.

"Who took you first?" he asked.

"Caius, he was very forceful with me and the other two held me down." I said.

"What kind of choice was that?" he said angrily.

"After that I didn't fight anymore, but sometimes I tried to imagine it was you making love to me again and it was more bearable. I called out your name once as Caius was taking me and he got very jealous and hit me, so I forced myself not to call your name again even though I thought of you a lot."

"I wondered why you continued to call Alice's name when you were unconscious and not mine," Edward said, "I can't believe they were so cruel."

"Did you know where you were?" Carlisle asked because Edward then walked out of the room in anger.

"No," I answered, "I thought they had imprisoned Edward somewhere because, they said they would kill him if I didn't do as they desired."

"Did they say why they were doing this," Carlisle asked.

"They just wanted me, lust I guess," I surmised. "I think they were all jealous of Edward because I was his, how did you find me?"

Alice saw you and the way you were being treated but it was the werewolves who trailed you finally and found you, they were angry when they thought you had bitten a human, and then they left. They will be relieved to know it wasn't you." Carlisle informed me.

I'm very weak because they wouldn't let me have a deer, so other than the human blood that I swallowed and then threw up, I've had nothing. Where are my captors now?" I asked.

"Dead, we all had a hand in killing and disposing of them," Carlisle said grimly.

"I escaped at one point and found a hiker who I thought would help me but he wanted to rape me instead, I ran away from him but Caius had found me and he made me stay with the hiker for days and forced me to have sex with him, then the three of them joined the hiker and all took pleasure with me for several days more before they killed him."

"Is Aro going to be angry," I asked nervously.

"He's actually as disgusted as we are especially with Caius' behavior." Carlisle said, "No one be it human or vampire should have to endure what you just did, you are extremely brave."

"I was very afraid and now I am disgusted with myself; I feel unclean and want to soak myself in a tub of water." I said angrily.

"Edward will help you through this, he loves you very much," Carlisle said smiling.

"How long was it before you found me, I lost track of time?" I asked.

"Several weeks; we would have thought you dead but Alice kept seeing you and knew you were alive, Edward was beside himself," Carlisle said, "I need to examine you to see if they damaged you, Edward wants to see too, is that alright? I brought a table so I can see well and Alice will help."

"Yes, I don't mind," I was resigned to being looked at because my captors looked at me constantly; this at least is with people I care about.

Edward came in with Alice, "The werewolf's are now aware Bella didn't bite the human, but Jacob is furious at what she had to endure. He wants to come and see her as soon as possible." He turned to me, Bella can he come to see you, do you mind?"

"No of course not but can you stay and help Carlisle examine me please, I'd like to get it over with?" I asked.  
"Do you mind very much?" he asked gently.

"You can do anything to me and I won't mind," I said.

He kissed me and lifted me onto the table Carlisle had provided, and placed my legs in stirrups. Alice held my hand as Carlisle looked for anything my captors might have done to me and Edward looked over his shoulder. They discussed what they saw as I felt Carlisle's gentle touch and then the speculum he inserted. It didn't take long and the verdict was given to me.

"There is a very small tear but it doesn't need to be repaired, other than that you held up very well," Carlisle smiled at me.

Edward came around to my face and kissed me, "You're so brave," he said again.

"I missed you so much, Edward," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet brave love," he said and kissed me again.

Carlisle removed the speculum and I was lifted off the table and placed back in bed, Carlisle gave instruction to Edward and he and Alice left us alone.

"I need to take a bath," I said starting to get out of bed.

"Stay there while I draw the water," Edward said, "then I'll help you."

When the tub was full, he carried me there and placed me in the water, proceeding to help me wash myself.

"Edward, please clean me inside because I feel dirty," he did as I asked, "Will you ever want to make love to me again now I have been violated?"

"Of course, I want you very much, you're still the same Bella," he said smiling.

"Will you make love to me tonight?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Very much," I said, "The thought of you making love to me helped me through this, but I can understand if you don't want."

"Bella, the only reason I would hesitate is because you are in pain or can't stand the thought of a man touching you after what you've been through," he said.

I looked up at him, "I want you to make love to me now, tonight." I was determined.

He helped me out of the tub, dried me off and carried me to the bed, he undressed and lay beside me, then turned towards me and caressed me gently; soon he was on top of me kissing me and I was responding to his touch.

"Please don't be gentle with me," I begged.

He became forceful and I gasped with pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No you are giving me pleasure, just like I remembered, please don't stop."

He didn't stop and his love making was so wonderful after what I had been through.

"I missed you so much," I said.

"I missed you too," he said smiling.

"I feel like this is where we left off before I was snatched away from your arms, the middle almost didn't happen, I said happily.

"Where were we then?" he tried to remember.

"I was trying to get you to teach me how to disappear," I said.

"And it looks like I don't need to teach you because that's when it happened, he laughed.

"How is Jenny?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't deal with anything else while you were gone; you were first and foremost in my mind, I didn't stay here in this house, everyone knew you were kidnapped and we even had the police looking for you. We persuaded Charlie and Renee to stay put and we called them every day, you need to call them tomorrow and let them know how you are; don't be surprised if Renee wants to see you. As far as the world knows, we didn't find your captors except for the hiker who was stabbed by the others when they made their getaway. The police are continuing their investigation and will probably be here to talk to you."

"What do I say?" I asked,

"The truth," he said.

"And that is?" I questioned.

"The only thing you don't know, is what they looked like, you were blindfolded; everything they did to you, you can tell."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"If they let me," he said.

"I won't talk to them if you aren't here with me," I said desperately.

"Bella, I'm not human but I can't bear to hear what these monsters did to you and I'm amazed, they didn't do more damage," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to put you through that," I said

"No, I'm sorry," he said, "You lived through that for weeks, so I should be able to hear what they did to you without losing it."

"Why should both of us have to deal with it, I can handle it, Edward, I promise I'll be ok."

"Bella, if you need me, and I know you do, I'll be here with you," he said finally.

"I love you," was all I could say.


	27. Chapter 27

27

27

JACOB AGAIN

I was still very weak and spent most of the night resting in Edward's arms, sometimes I would have to throw up although nothing came out by this time; the morning came eventually and Carlisle returned after we had just made love, he gave me something to stop the nausea, but smiled at us as we lay together, locked in each others arms.

"How did it go last night," he asked Edward seriously now.

"Bella wanted me to make love to her and that part went just as we both imagined, it was beautiful. However, she's still very weak and throwing up occasionally. There wasn't any play backs or anything so far, but I think talking about it has helped her, she isn't used to holding things inside her mind now and so she's letting it all out."

"That's good," Carlisle said, "I'm glad you made her open her mind before, because that will definitely help."

I looked up at Carlisle, "Thank you," I said weakly.

"The medicine I gave you does have a sedative effect, so you may be drowsy, however, you need a deer and Alice and Rosalie will be here to help you. They'll be here shortly," he said.

Edward got up then showered and dressed.

He spoke to me as I was in a stupor, "I have a great deal of catching up to do, with my work and our schooling so you will have to be patient with me for a day or two, I'll spend as much time with you as possible during the day but of course the nights will be ours. The study group has continued to meet here and Maggie has been serving the refreshments as well as keeping an eye on things. I'll join them again and if you are feeling up to it, so can you, but you will have to do home study for a while; I won't allow you to go to school yet, Alice and Rosalie will be taking care of you most of the time and you will please do as they ask." He paused to watch my reaction. I just smiled; I was very willing to comply because I was too exhausted to want to do more, he kissed me.

"Jacob will be here soon and you must call Charlie and Renee as soon as possible, Alice will give you the phone when it's time to call them. I'm not sure when the police will show up, tell them Carlisle has examined you and will make a full report; I'm not leaving the house so if you need me for any reason, call to me or come and get me."

"Yes master," I said and giggled, the medicine was making me feel drunk.

"Did you understand anything I said?" he said smiling and kissed me, "At least Alice knows what I said."

I laughed.

Alice and Rosalie arrived and helped me pull on some sweats and we went to find a deer, it didn't take long, then we returned for me to shower and I was made to return to bed. I was used to wearing nothing in bed and I slipped beneath the sheet and rested because the medication was still working on me, the deer made me feel much better but I still felt very weak and the medication was forcing me to rest, I lay not thinking about anything in particular and suddenly there was Jacob; I pulled the sheet up quickly and looked at him smiling.

"Hi Jacob," I said still smiling.

"Hi Bells, how are you doing?" he bent over to kiss me on my lips and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, I patted the bed beside me,

"Come and lay next to me then we can talk," I said.

Jacob wasn't shy and was soon lying beside me with his arm around my shoulders; I put my head on his chest.

"I heard what happened," he said, "so you don't need to go into details."

"I understand you came to rescue me," I said, "Tell me about it."

"It was gross, you lying there naked with some dead guy on top of you and his blood all over you and all around, the three vampires were gloating over you. When we pulled the dead guy off you, we realized he was still inside you, he must have been making out with you before he died; we thought you'd bitten him but it turned out you didn't," he shook his head while remembering how bad it looked.

"I can't stand human blood, Jacob, it makes me sick and I pass out Remember in Charlie's kitchen when you cut yourself and I almost passed out?" he nodded, "Well now it's worse, they forced me to drink his blood and that's why I was unconscious when you all arrived and now I am very weak and keep throwing up. Carlisle gave me some medication which has stopped me from throwing up and I'm a little out of it just now."

"Why was the guy making out with you?" he asked disgusted.

"He was attracted to me because I'm a vampire and my captors encouraged him to take me, so he did. They told me to bite him but I refused, I couldn't even stand his smell, he begged me to bite him; he was so mesmerized by me, finally Jane did and they forced me to swallow the blood. They had used me constantly for weeks, I had no break, it was first one and he rested while the next one took me and even Jane had her way with me. When they needed blood they would find a hiker and let him have sex with me before they killed him, vampires don't sleep so the abuse was continuous for me. I just let them do what they wanted to me, I had no choice and there was no point in fighting; I was finally too weak to oppose them any way," I ended, not wanting to continue.

Jacob kissed me again and the sheet fell down, I started to pull it up but he noticed the bite mark on my breast.

"Someone bit you?" he asked, touching the mark.

"Yes Caius did, he owned me and made sure the other vampires knew that, he stimulated me and took me much more than the others. I was his play thing but he would let the others have me while he rested; although he didn't rest much, he would instruct the others on what they should do to me and sometimes all three of them would have me at once."

I was glad not to hold it in but Jacob became more and more disgusted.

"Has Edward… last night?" he asked almost choking.

"I wanted him to and we made love, they didn't make love to me, they used me, there was no love involved; it was lust, last night was good for me, I missed him so much. Carlisle checked me out and I'm not damaged fortunately, at least not my body."

Edward came in then, "Hey, scoot over," he said, smiling.

We scooted over and I was between my two favorite men who I loved and we were all close together. Edward kissed me.

"What did I hear about a bite mark?" he asked concerned.

I showed him, "So now he's dead but you have a constant reminder of what he did to you," he said angrily.

"I guess so," I said, "But I'm not going to dwell on it if you're not, I already have James' mark and now I have Caius' but yours is the one that counts, the one that changed me into a vampire who doesn't like human blood." I touched the mark on my neck.

"How could that be?" Jacob asked.

"Bella has a theory baste on the human genes where there can be a gene which doesn't follow the norm because a change occurred. She says that Carlisle was bitten by a human blood loving vampire, but he wouldn't taste human blood then he bit me at my human mother's request and for most of my existence, I didn't partake of human blood either, so then I bit her and she already had an aversion to human blood," Edward said.

"That makes sense," Jacob surmised.

I wanted to change the subject, "How's Michelle?" I asked.

"She's fine," he said.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, we're imprinted aren't we," Jacob said.

I kissed Edward, "Does she know you love me?" I asked.

"I told her but she doesn't know you're a vampire," he said.

"Does she know you're a werewolf?" I persisted.

"Yes she does," he said, "She's learning more English now as well."

I decided to play with him based on his questions to me.

"So do you and Michelle…you know?" I asked smiling.

Jacob was embarrassed, "What do you want to know that for?" he said.

"Didn't you just ask me the same question about Edward and me?" I said smiling again.

"Well yes," he said.

"Didn't I tell you that Edward and I made love last night?" I teased, "Maybe I should have told you how many times but I lost count."

"Well that's different; I asked that because of what you went through, I wondered if you would still want to do that."

"When we last came to see you in Forks, you asked the same thing," I knew I was putting him on the spot, Edward listened obviously amused. "Jacob, are you or not?" I persisted.

"We live together don't we?" he said shyly.

"Yes or no, Jacob?" I said firmly.

"Ok, yes," he relented.

"And as Charlie keeps asking about me, is she pregnant?' I asked again.

"Yes," he admitted.

"You mean to say, you weren't going to tell me?" I pretended to be upset, "Me who loves you almost as much as I love Edward, are you and she going to get married?" I pursued.

"We planned to get married in the summer, but now she's pregnant we have to do it soon; it's not going to be a big deal." he said.

"Does that mean I don't get an invitation?" I said, "I have an idea, why don't you let Alice plan your wedding and Michelle could even wear my wedding dress if it fits her, unless she wants her own," I started to get excited.

Alice came in then, "What's this about a wedding, dog?" she said good humouredly.

"Michelle and I are getting married but we don't have much time because she's pregnant and we don't have much money," Jacob said.

Alice's eyes sparkled, "The least we could do is give you a nice wedding after what you've done for us," and she did her pleading thing which she was good at, "Please, Jacob, please, please."

"It doesn't have to be a big deal,' he insisted.

She already knew what to do, "Edward will talk to Michelle and get the ok, and we can use Bella's wedding dress and my bridesmaid dress hopefully, you could get married at our home in Forks, if you like, or pick your own place, I suppose you have your own medicine man or chief to perform the ceremony; Bella and Rosalie can help me but do you have someone who can plan the food and bake and decorate the cake? You'll also need lots of flowers; we'll help with the expenses," she stopped.

"How soon do you have before she starts to show," I asked.

"Probably a month at the most," Jacob said.

"That doesn't give us much time with school and all," I said slowly.

"We can do it Bella," Alice said, "Edward, could you talk to Michelle tomorrow and we'll go from there?"

Edward laughed, "Of course, do I have a choice?"

"It would be so romantic for you to get married on the mountain, if it doesn't rain and then you could have your reception indoors," I said.

"It's very good of you to want to do this for us," Jacob said.

"It was very good of you all to risk your life to come and rescue me from hell," I said "So it's the least we can do."

Edward hugged me and so did Jacob.

Alice looked at me, the sheet had slipped down again, "And I think this naked lady needs to rest."

Jacob kissed me on the lips again, "Love you Bells," he said and got off the bed.

Edward pulled me onto his lap along with the sheet and also kissed me; I pulled my arms up around his neck and kissed him back as the sheet fell off.

"Wow Bells, you almost look as good as Michelle when she's naked," Jacob laughed but I wasn't listening too much because Edward rolled over on me and started kissing me all over.

"Bye Jacob, we'll get back to you." I called as he left shaking his head.

Edward didn't wait for Alice to leave the room either before making love to me.

"Edward, you have things to do and Bella needs to rest," was her plaintive cry as she too left the room.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said passionately.

He left shortly after we made love because he did have things to do and I tried to rest but not for long because Maggie came with her little charge.

Jenny ran into my room, jumped on my bed and hugged me.

"Bella," she said, "I missed you, where did you go."

"Some mean nasty people took me away and Edward had to find me and rescue me," I said.

She glanced at my nakedness, "Did they make you naked and do things to you?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered truthfully, "They did bad things, Jenny, and they hurt me a lot."

Alice came in then, "Jenny, Bella needs to rest, so come and talk to us please."

"Ok," she said, "See you later, Bella."

Alice closed the door and I was finally able to rest, Maggie didn't come in to clean, she must have been instructed not to and I must have rested for at least two hours before Alice came in again.

"Charlie wants to talk to you," she said and handed me the phone.

"Hi Dad," I said.

"What did they do to you?" he wanted to know.

"Horrible things, Dad, sexual things, they were monsters," I didn't want to go into everything again but Charlie was persistent and dragged it out of me."

"Did they damage you?" he asked.

"Carlisle examined me this morning and said I was intact except for one small tear that didn't need to be repaired." I said.

"Is Edward treating you ok?" he asked.

"He still loves me and I asked him to make love to me last night; he did and it was perfect," I couldn't believe I was telling Charlie this personal stuff, "He and his family are taking care of me, and you don't need to worry."

"That's a relief; did you get a look at these creeps?" Charlie asked.

"No Dad, they blindfolded me." I said.

"Let's hope they find them before they come back to get you again, at least one of them got his just reward."

"Yes Dad, I hope so," I said, even though I knew I no longer needed to worry.

"Do I need to come out there?" he asked.

"No Dad, I'm fine now, Edward and his family are keeping a closer eye on me now, you can see me around Christmas, we're planning a skiing trip and you and Renee are invited, all expenses paid; plus I talked to Jacob today and he and Michelle are getting married and Alice is planning their wedding so I'll probably see you sooner; ok."

"Ok it sounds like everything's under control then, I'll see you soon, love you Bella and get some rest before you go back to school."

"Yes Dad, I love you too, bye." I hung up.

Alice bounced back for the phone, "More rest Bella now," she said, "You can call Renee later unless she calls here first."


	28. Chapter 28

28

INVESTIGATION

I waited until she was out of the room before I sighed, but I did rest some more, I was totally relaxed some time later, when Edward came in; he sat down beside me and kissed me.

"The police are here to talk to you, can I bring them in?" he asked, as he pulled the sheet over me."

"Sure," I said.

He went back out and came back with two police officers, one was a female.

"Sorry to disturb your rest Mrs. Cullen but we have a few questions for you if that's alright? My name is Officer Briggs and my partner is Officer Fitzwilliam."

"That's alright," I said, "Is it ok if Edward stays with me."

"No problem, Maam," he said.

I again had to relate what had happened to me and instead of being easier; it was more difficult because I recalled more and more of the horror; Edward sat beside me and I clenched his hand tightly.  
"Let me get this straight Mrs. Cullen, they continued to rape you for the whole several weeks you were gone?"

"Yes continuously, they rested in between but there was no rest for me."

"How many of them were there?" he asked. I was blindfolded and I knew there were at least three but there was more than that who raped me," This was truthful because there were quite a few hikers, "There was one in particular who dominated the rest and he was very strong and took me more than any other, there was also a woman who had her way with me often and she also helped the men with whatever they planned to do with me. There were three main ones, the woman and two large men who were quite a bit taller than me, I could tell their stature by the way they lifted me around and when I touched them."

The police woman asked, "We found semen from the dead man and quite a few other samples on the floor, which had been cleaned up. According to Dr. Cullen's report, there was one sample inside your vagina; did they allow you to shower during this period?"

"No, they cleaned me with snow, inside and out," I said truthfully.

"How did they clean you inside?" I looked at Edward.

"They packed it in my vagina and let it melt out."

The melting out was not true because I was cold blooded and Edward knew this, but the police officers had to have a more realistic version, the woman shuddered.

"We will find these inhuman monsters, Mrs. Cullen, I promise you," she said.

If only she knew how inhuman those three were, but I knew she would never find them because thankfully they were dead.

"Thank you for stopping by, I had just talked to my father who is a police chief in Washington State." I said; he would be interested in your investigation and how it progresses."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Charles Swan, he's police chief of Forks, Washington," I informed her.

They left then and Edward had a question for me, "They packed your vagina with snow but it didn't melt did it?"

"No," I answered.

"Then how, did it come out?" he asked angrily.

"They had their methods, I couldn't see what they did, but it wasn't pleasant," I said trying to soften some of the pain I went through;

he pulled me to him, "They are truly monsters and you were very brave, Alice saw some of the things they did to you and it bothered her very much to see.

"I keep remembering more things they did to me, every time I have to relate it and it gets harder, I think some things are better left in my subconscious," I told him.

"Carlisle seems to think it's better to get it all out and I'm inclined to agree, maybe you need to have a session where you remember step by step everything while it's still fresh in your mind, I'll see what Carlisle thinks," he said.

"No Edward, I can't, it's too painful," I pleaded.

"We'll see," he said, "In the mean time you need to rest again, promise?"

"Ok I'll try, can I read a book," I asked.

"That's not resting, just rest, Alice will come in to check on you. Be good."

"Yes Edward and I sighed.

I continued to rest and in a while, I heard the study group had arrived. Alice bustled in again.

I looked at her expectantly, "Don't even look like that, Bella, you must rest, I brought a book to read to you but you need to lie perfectly still with your eyes closed."

She had also brought a beauty mask to put over my eyes and she made me wear it, while she read to me. I listened to the story which was a book I usually enjoyed, and periodically she would test me to see if I was listening; I knew the story quite well but I had to concentrate in order to know the part she had just read. I was suddenly not where I was, I was in the castle at Volterra and Aro was there with Edward and Alice, the three of us followed him around while he gave us instruction, I wasn't sure what it was about, his tone was monotonous but it didn't seem to be scary, then I was lying on a bed naked in a room and someone was with me but it wasn't Edward or Alice, now I was afraid.

Alice was calling my name, Bella what was the last part I read?" she asked.

I jumped up and tore the mask from my face.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked, alarmed.

"We're going to Volterra, aren't we? You and me and Edward," I know we are. What's Aro going to do to me?'

I told her what I had seen.

"It's true Aro wants to see you, but it hadn't been decided when and yes Edward and I are going to take you, he promised he won't hurt you but he wants to do some tests."

"I don't want to go Alice," I said.

"But you will go, won't you?" she said with a tone that said, you must if we say so.

"Yes Alice, I'll go."

She smiled, "Nothing can possibly be as bad as what you just went through and Aro wasn't happy to learn about that whole scenario, now lie down and put the mask back on and listen to the story."

I forced myself to listen to the story but had a hard time because of the vision I saw and sighed with relief to myself when the story was done. I hadn't liked going to Volterra before and I know Alice and Edward were happy to leave, so why would it be ok now? Did it have to do with the fact that Caius was no longer alive, that now it was better?

I was able to call Renee and let her know I was fine; of course I didn't give her any gory details, just that I was held captive and I wasn't injured in any way; I insisted that I was in good hands and we would see her at Christmas but I had to rest now.

During the night while Edward and I were making love, I asked him about my vision.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

Edward as usual would not give me any satisfaction for my worries.

"You worry too much and I demand you stop, please," he would only reply. "At least tell me when this will occur?" I asked.

"Ok you asked for it," he said, "Alice is planning Jacob's wedding which will occur in two weeks if all goes well, we we'll take you there directly after that, and you will stay for at least a month, maybe longer but you will be back in time for Christmas and the vacation we are planning with your parents."

"What about school?" I asked.

"You will continue from now to do home study courses and will take them with you to Volterra." He said.

"Are you going to do home study?" I asked.

"I will continue here," he answered.

I was suddenly more afraid, "Do you plan to leave me there with Alice?" I questioned.

"Not with Alice, but yes you will stay there as I said before," he said this in a tone which denoted finality.

"Do you want to leave me?" I asked

"It's hard for me to let you go there for so long, especially when you just returned to me, but you must go, I promised Aro, and he will teach you a lot of things you need to learn," Edward was sure of himself.

"To learn how to drink human blood or how to be somebody's play thing…?" I asked angrily.

"Do you think I would do that to you, Bella, especially after what you have just lived through?" he was very angry with me, "Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes of course I do, but I also know that in my vision I lay on a bed naked and someone was with me and it wasn't you," I said anxiously.

"I know that but everything will be alright, I promise you; Aro will not hurt you neither will he allow any one else to hurt you, don't you recall when we were in Volterra before and Aro wanted us to go free, it was only Caius who tried to prevent it."

"If you promise no one will hurt me, I believe you, Edward," I said.

"No one will do _anything_ to you unless it is your free will," he said, "I promise you."

He kissed me then and I relaxed because I trusted him.


End file.
